In the end, it'll be us
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: lila williams and her family is having a vacation at London for her to get away from stress. their friend, the jonas, are also going for a concert. what would happen to their vacation when lila bumps to her hatest person joe, her crush nick and kevin?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! For the very first time I've managed to upload a whole story! I just really love the Jonas brothers. Anyways, everything here is fiction (Of course) I hope you like it and sorry if there are some wrong grammars. I'll gladly appreciate if you guys give comments :) **

**Anyways, as I was making my characters (Yeah, they're mine) I thought of some celebrities that could portray them:**

**Marissa Willoughby (Hayden Panettiere)**

**Selma Willoughby (Michelle Pfeiffer) sorry if its wrong spelling**

**Gertrude Washington (Lauren lane) **

**Grammy (The grandmother of luke in the movie "Me and luke")**

**Milo Williams (Ralph Fiennes)**

**Violet Hamilton(Selena Gomez)**

**Wend Milton the sister of drew Barrymore in "Music and Lyrics"**

**Ricky Thompsonthe partner of matthew Broderick in "The producers"**

**I couldn't think of a celebrity that could portray Lila, so better imagine yourself**

** I don't own the Jonas. Hehe.**

CHAPTER 1: THE FLIGHT

Not everyone is born having a big mansion up Beverly Hills or dozen of cars or even celebrity friends. Well, not this one girl named Lila Williams. We could say that that her life is like Paris Hilton's. In other words, she can have anything she wants because her father is a multi billionaire. But even if their family is filthy rich, Lila is no spoiled brat. She actually buys her things in department stores or anywhere cheap. That's what Lila Williams learned from her mom; simple living is better. Of course, rich people also have their ups and downs once in awhile. Take Lila as an example, her mom, Clarisse, died at the age of 35 when she was only 13, so much to start her teenage years with no mom.

Now at the age of eighteen, she just started going to college. She'll leave their Beverly mansion at 7 a.m. with her usual style. She'll tie her wavy shoulder hazel brown hair in a high pony, brush her side bangs to the right with long strands at each end. She will wear a simple shirt, blue jeans and sneakers like any ordinary girl and that's it! That's how billionaire Lila Williams starts her day. But, not now. It is their summer vacation, so Lila is looking for fun things to do around the house.

She went outside her room wearing a zipped pink jacket, white jogging pants and a pair of white sneakers. She ran down the long white stairs happily, greeting each maids and butlers a good morning. She passed by the living room where maids wipes the vases, chair and furniture while the others separated the curtains to shed some light in the room.

Lila looked around searchingly then finally heard laughter at the back terrace. Their house is on top of a small hill that has a nice view of the beach from the back terrace. Toast, strawberry jam, and a pitcher full of fresh cold orange juice are served by the maid to a man and three women at the terrace.

"Here you are, sir. Fresh juice" the old fat Latina maid said as she puts down the glass in front of the guy.

The guy puts down the newspaper he's reading and fixes his reading glasses.

"Why thank you, Gloria" the guy said politely with a British accent.

Tall, tan and handsome might be the words that describe Milo Williams, Multi billionaire, the best. He has these short yellow sandy locks like a hot surfer guy and clear blue eyes underneath the glasses. A British man who migrated to the states to start a new life fortunately became one of the richest guys. He's already 45 and the father of Lila.

Milo crosses his legs as he reaches for the glass of juice when Lila suddenly appeared.

"Good morning, Dad!" she greeted excitedly then faces the three women at the side of the table. "Morning mom, Marissa, and Aunt Gertrude"

Yes, it's true. Lila called one of them "mom". The girl was next to Milo, eating toast bread. She's very pretty wearing a red sleeveless dress with the wind blowing her long blonde locks. Her name's Selma Willoughby and an owner of a known recording studio. She met Milo a few months after Clarisse's death. After some time, Milo opened his heart once again and married Selma, who is now Lila's step mother. To be honest, it was hard for Lila to adjust and call someone else "mom". But, as time goes by, she got used to it and is even happy to have a step sister.

When Selma married Milo, it wasn't her first time. She was married to an actor who passed away. He left Selma with a beautiful daughter named Marissa. Eighteen, Marissa has long blonde hair like her mom's and green eyes like her father's. Like Lila, she's no spoiled brat, but she buys branded stuff for special occasions. When she found out that she'll have a step sister, she was so happy!

"Hey Lila, good morning! Where you up to today?" Marissa asked and munched on her bread.

Lila leaned over the chair where her dad is sitting and took the bread Selma offered to her. "Walk at the beach, I guess. I'll do something entertaining for myself"

Ahahaha! They all looked curiously when the woman at the other side of the table, all alone, couldn't help it and let out a short startling laugh.

The last person that Lila would not want to be with is her; Gertrude Washington. Eldest sister to Selma and 'witch' for Lila. She has this short blonde bob cut hair, blue eyes and red lips. She's very tall and thin because she was once a model. Still single, Selma and Milo decided to let her live with them. Even without Gertrude saying anything, Lila knows how much her aunt hates her. Just think of Gertrude snarling every time she hears the name Lila or shares pessimistic outcomes whenever near the young girl. It's like she wants Lila gone so that they'll be a perfect family of blondes.

Back at the breakfast table, Gertrude picked up the table napkin from her lap and patted it on her lips.

"Sorry, but I think what Lila just said should be rephrased with 'I'll make trouble today'" Gertrude said, emphasizing the intonation on the name Lila.

It can't be denied that Lila is a troublemaker. Well, not really. She just tends to be a little clumsy at some point. Lila leaned her hand at her dad's chair and tried to calm herself with a forced smile.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure not to entirely break anyone's head" Lila said, but deep inside she felt like strangling the old hag.

Milo went back to his paper and shouted, "No bringing of boys over!", when Lila walked away from the terrace.

Muttering words angrily, Lila stomps across their lawn with a long chain leash on her hand. She approached two gray dog houses: the small one with the name raisin and the bigger one with the name peanut. Lila kneeled in front of the bigger one with a big smile.

"Hey peanut, raisin. Let's go for a walk" she said.

Usually, when she says that, the two dogs will jump at her and knock her down.

Lila just stared curiously at the big dog house then leaned on her right to look at the smaller one, but it was pitch dark. As Lila, being the curious one, she crawled into the bigger dog house just to check if they were just sleeping or something. She started groping for a fur, but she can't feel anything but speck of dirt. While she's leaning on her knees and hands busy, as in literally concentrating on what she's doing, someone bangs the walls of the dog house. It made Lila squeal and jump that made her bump her head on the roof so hard. She slowly retreated and sat on their grassy lawn with legs apart and massaging her head.

"Ouch" Lila mumbled then she heard someone chuckle.

She looked in front of her and saw three guys standing behind the big dog house.

"You know, you look good inside a dog house" the young man in the middle said, carrying a black Labrador puppy. "You look like a little puppy"

Vacation is starting pretty bad for Lila, especially seeing the devil right in front of her.

"Joe. Why am I not surprised to see you?" Lila said sarcastically, standing up on her own and taking the puppy from the young man.

Joe? Sounds familiar, isn't it, especially when the name Nick and Kevin are also mentioned. Yes, the Jonas brothers are a friend of theirs, if it wasn't for the Willoughbys. Long before Selma married Milo, the Jonas already knows the Willoughbys because of Selma's recording studio. And oh yeah, Joe is the boyfriend of Marissa.

"So, where you going doggie?" Joe teased and started barking.

Showbiz is so different from real life; Lila thought and wants to strangle Joe too.

Lila looked at them in annoyance, "Somewhere far so that old witch won't bug me!" she shouted angrily.

The oldest of the Jonas, Kevin, took off his shades and looked at her in a concern way, "Is Gertrude still hating you?"

Other than the Jonas being simple, another thing that Lila loves about hem is having Kevin. For her, Kevin is like an older brother that cares for others so much.

"Well, yeah." Lila mumbled while caressing the puppy's black fur. "She thinks I'll be making trouble"

"Well, aren't you?" Joe butted in.

The youngest, actually the same age as Lila, got annoyed and pinched Joe so hard that mad him yell. "Don't pay any attention to those jerks, like my brother. It'll make you look old" Nick suggested.

Cupid strikes Lila again when she heard Nick talking to her. Obviously she's been crushing on Nick ever since they met. Well, what's not to like? He's cute, sweet, and not a jerk like Joe. The sun is so high and Lila is so sweaty already under her jacket and jogging pants. In the front door, Milo is wearing a white polo shirt, brown shorts and shoes, when he saw Lila on the lawn with three guys.

"LILA! What's the meaning of this? I said NO guys!" he shouted angrily as he runs to them.

The three hid behind Lila and she tried to explain, "What? Oh no, it's the Jonas. See?" she explained nervously and pointed at the three scared guys.

The Jonas stiffly waved at Milo and grinned, "H-Hello Mr. Williams"

One thing that scares the Jonas is Milo. Well, he's not really the scary type of guy, but hut his monster side unleashes when he mistakenly thought that the Jonas bothers were flirting with his daughter. The old good looking man took off his glasses and wiped it with his white pressed polo. He wears it again and looked closely at the three guys. He suddenly smiled when he started to recognize them.

"Oh, it's you guys. Sorry, I thought it was some jerks after my baby girl" he explained with his british accent.

The three guys forced themselves to giggle, but deep inside they were really scared. They remembered the one time they were goofing around with Lila in the mall and Milo saw it. He started to be skeptical. He ran after the three guys around the mall with a baseball bat. It became headline for a week.

He showed a big smile, which looks like a "grinch" type. Creepy. He grabbed his sweaty daughter's wrist.

"Come on in, guys. I have good news for everyone"

He was about to walk inside the house, but Lila wouldn't budge. She looked at her father quite serious while the puppy in her arms wags its tail.

"Dad, I haven't left yet. I'll still go to the beach" she explained and started to have an accent like her old man.

"What? Nonsense! Look at yourself. You're so sweaty from jogging and peanut! She looks so tired"

The big golden retriever lied on her back, acting very tired. Joe squatted to massage her tummy.

Inside, Lila is so irritated. She hasn't gone to the beach, but her father thinks she did. "But dad, I was just here because Joe -"

She never gets to explain anything to her dad. Every time she starts, Milo will place his index on his lips and shush her down. Just like now.

"Now, now. No more excuses and put raisin down and get in the house" he said and went ahead.

The little puppy called raisin, ran around the lawn as soon as Lila placed him down. Lila shacked off the fur on her jacket and Joe approached her coolly with a grin, and smoothly wrapped his arm around her tight.

"Aww, Too bad. The little girl can't go for a walk" Joe said acting very sad in a sarcastic way.

The sun's heat mixed with Lila's frustration. She's already thinking of biting off the arm wrapped around her or wrestles him down. It would be a fun thing for her to do, but she can't. With Nick around. It might, not really might, but a _major_ turn off!

Lila pushed Joe's hand away and stared at the smiling Joe's eyes, angrily. "I don't know what you do and you get lots of fans" she said whispery and walked away.

Everyone gathered on the living room and Joe started flirting with Marissa that, of course, disgusts Lila. Marissa is a pretty and nice girl ever since the first time she met her new step sister and father.

"How come she ever ended up with such a jerk!" Lila whispered angrily, leaning back at the sofa in a slouchy way.

Kevin sat beside her in the same position and chuckled softly. He's the closest to Lila because he has a crush on her and he's the only one who knows how much Lila's hatred for Joe is.

"Come on, he's not that bad" Kevin said nicely, trying to defend his younger brother a bit.

Amused by what Kevin said, Lila laughed and leaned her elbow on the sofa and faced Kevin. "Are you being serious or sarcastic? I couldn't tell" she asked curiously with a sly smile.

"I think it's both" he said, "There are times he's super nice-"

"- and there are times that he's really annoying" Lila ended his sentence, leaving Kevin with his mouth half open.

"I can't really believe that he has a nice side, because he's never been nice to me"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I don't really remember. So, he's still a jerk for me and I pity my sis"

Everyone is busy chatting with each other when Milo arrived from his study room, carrying a cordless black phone. "Okay, I think you're going to love this news I have" he shared and everyone looked at him and listened. "I just had a talk with my mum and she wants to meet the new members of our family"

"We'll go see Grammy in London?" Lila asked excitedly that made her place her hand on Kevin's lap. Kevin got nervous and sweats a lot.

Milo nodded his head in agreement and points at Lila with the phone, "Yes and mum wants to see you so much! I know this is all of a sudden, but we're leaving tonight!"

Grammy is Lila's favorite grandmother of all. Every time she, Milo, and her mom would visit her, she'll have these freshly baked cookies for her. Lila hurriedly stood up "accidentally" stepping on Joe's foot and then grabbing Marissa by the hand. Lila felt like her arm got disjoint when she pulled her step sister so hard. Marissa wouldn't move! She has this sad eyes again and her hand holding Joe's.

"Dad, do we have to? I mean I wouldn't see Joe for awhile"

"Didn't Joe tell you anything?"

Marissa shook her head in disagreement then looked at her adorable boyfriend with a hot smile

"We're also going to London for a concert"

A strayed thunder struck Lila in the head (Figuratively speaking) and her jaw really dropped, but it was different for Marissa. She couldn't explain how happy she is and hugged him so tight.

"So much for my vacation" Lila mumbled and walked on her way to the second floor in a glumly way.

The second floor's right corridor is very long and filled with doors. Actually, some of the rooms there haven't been opened yet. Five people occupying an enormous house haven't got the time to wander around their own house.

Lila reached the end of the corridor and went in behind the door with a sign named 'Lila'. We could say that she's still annoyed with the idea of having vacation in London with the Jonas. She kept muttering words as she knelt down and grabs her checkered red trolley from under her bed. She carried it with both hands and opened it as soon as she placed it on top of the bed.

Marissa followed Lila and peeked inside her step sister's room and heard some clinging hangers beside. "Lila, are you here?" she called out.

Lila slowly backed off from her closet, carrying a pile of clothes that she couldn't see Marissa anymore.

"Yep. And could you give me a hand?"

Like any nice sister, Marissa went in and took half the pile of clothes from her arms and placed it on the trolley. Lila also placed the ones she's carrying, in the trolley and sat down at the bed and so did Marissa.

"Aren't you going to fix your things yet? We'll leave tonight" Lila asked while she folds some of the jackets she'll be taking.

Marissa drew a breath and looked at Lila with a worried smile.

"Do you think your Grammy would like me?" she asked.

"What? Of course she will. You're the greatest step sister I could ever have! Don't worry about it. This will be a fun vacation"

"Yes, it will. Especially that Joe will be with me"

Lila rolled her eyes and went back to folding, which Marissa noticed. Downstairs, Selma is talking to Milo saying how nervous she is to meet his mother, Gertrude not wasting another moment and locked herself in her room to pack and then there's the Jonas. Nick's and Kevin decided to go ahead in their nice silver convertible while Joe decided to have a minute with his girl. He fixed his pink shirt a bit so that if he bumps to Marissa anytime, he'll look presentable. He went up the stairs skipping one step at a time, to get up faster. He also turned to the right corridor and stopped at the first door, which obviously meant it was Marissa's. He was about to open it when suddenly he heard her voice coming from the room at the end of the hall.

The door is open and Joe decided to surprise Marissa. He walked sneakily near the wall with a grin.

"Why do you hate Joe so much?" Marissa suddenly asked and of course Joe heard it. It seems that her girlfriend isn't alone. Luckily, Joe controlled himself and didn't barged in. instead, he started eavesdropping from the corridor. It was time to tell the truth for Lila and she let go of the pink jacket she was about to fold. She looked around her white well- organized room before answering. "It's not that I don't like your boyfriend"

"Then what is it?" Marissa asked again, but sounds very calm.

"It's just that we don't get along well. I don't know why though. He keeps annoying me, to be honest"

"Really? Do you want me to talk to him?"

"NO!" Lila answered sharply and raises her index. "A talk between couples some times ends up with breaking up. AND I don't want to be the reason if ever that happens. For you, my beloved sister, I'll cope with your guy"

Marissa felt touched with what her sister said and hugged her tight.

Still standing at the corridor, Joe feels kind of weird inside. As if he is feeling guilty about the way he treats Lila. He took a deep breath and knocked softly on the open door, three times. The sisters let go of each other and Lila started to have that annoyed expression of hers. Again.

"Speaking of the devil" she murmured, and Joe didn't mind.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye to you" he explained to his girlfriend.

Marissa stood up from the bed and hugged Joe so much while Lila felt disgust.

"You're sweet as always" she said sweetly and held each others hands. "Oh, I want to give you something"

"What? Now?"

"Yes! Wait here"

The blonde girl ran out of the room, leaving the two with each others presence. Joe just stood there with his hands inside his blue jeans pocket while Lila zips her trolley close and puts it in a corner.

They were completely quiet, not minding each other. Lila walks on the other side of the room to open her desk and Joe. He is still standing beside the door. For some reason, it just made Lila more frustrated.

"Come on, you're killing me!" she finally exclaimed.

Joe turned to the brown haired girl, getting confused. "Woah. I don't get it. I haven't done anything to you"

Lila walked towards Joe, whose two inches taller than her, with arms folded. "Exactly! You're not annoying me at all which is kind of weird for me"

"-or you're weird"

"Ok, my bad. You're still a jerk" she said coolly and went back to the desk, but Joe followed her to the other side who wants to clear things up.

"What is wrong with you? If I annoy you, you'll get mad. If I don't annoy you, you still get mad!"

Adrenaline all over Lila and she raised her hands with her fingers all together as if she's holding a piece of nut. It's something she does when she's mad. For her, the fingers drain away her anger which makes her feel relieved inside. She turned again to her most hated person and calmed a bit. "Yes, I'm officially weird right now. I'm just in a panic that we'll go to London with you guys"

"Ok, why would you panic about that?"

"I- don't know. Just do me a favor and go to Marissa's room, please?"

Joe drew a deep breath, placing his hands on his waist, still confused about Lila. "O-kay, weirdo. buhbye" he said teasingly and closed the door on his way out.

She closed her drawer with her hips since her hands are occupied with laptop, notebook, ipod and cellphone. Lila carefully placed it down on her soft bed and went back to her big white closet. Her closet is very organized; jackets are all hungered; t-shirts, sleeveless tops, skirts and pants are all folded in their specific racks and so are the flip flops, high heels and sneakers. But, that's not what Lila is looking for. She looked at the shelf on top of the closet where she stocks all types of bags. Whether it's a shoulder bag, hand bag, back pack, any kinds of bags! She stood up with her toes to reach the shelf and carefully pulled the green body bag. Of course when you're traveling, you'd want to separate the valuable ones with another bag. And that's what she did.

At last! She has finished packing and she went straight to her bathroom and is going to take a nice hot bath.

Downstairs, the family's luggage are aligned beside the stairs and the butlers take them one by one inside the van. Selma is already ready for the trip wearing a red turtle neck long sleeved shirt, black pants and red pointy shoes. Gertrude is also ready for the trip. Actually very excited, wearing all her branded clothes. A beige blouse from Dolce underneath a checkered coat from Louis Vuitton, a pair of black pants from Calvin Klein and black high heels from Chanel. So much for being simple. The two of them are in the living room and Marissa is so excited yet nervous since she's about to meet her mother- in- law.

"Gertrude, I'm so excited! Aren't you?" Selma said and stopped walking around and approached her sister with hands clasped.

Gertrude folded her hands. "Why of course, dear. This is London we're talking about" she answered.

"Yes, you're right. But, I'm also nervous. What if Milo's mom doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense, she'll like you. And speaking of Milo's mother, we can persuade her to leave Lila there!"

Selma's eyes widened with what she heard and couldn't really it.

"Gertrude! How can you say that?" she said angrily, but in a whispery voice.

"Well, sister. Look at her! She's a trouble maker and she's an embarrassment, all we want is a happy family of _blondes. _She's like _Dennis the menace_- but for real." Gertrude debated with an evil sly smile.

"She's Milo's precious daughter and my step daughter. So, better be careful with what you're saying"

Just in time, Milo is coming down the stairs in a faded blue polo, gray pants and black shoes. Selma fixed herself and gave her sister a sharp look. "Don't ever talk about Lila like that" she whispered

She approached her husband with a big smile and gave him a warm kiss on the lips while Gertrude just rolled her eyes and went out of the house. The two love birds stood in front of the stairs, giving each other those sticky mushy looks.

"Do you think it's okay if we go to the airport now?" Milo asked with a grin.

He must be really excited to get to London for him to persuade his wife to go this noon when he knows very well that their departure will be at six in the evening. Selma giggled and wrapped her arms around the British guy's shoulders. "Well, if that's what you want." She said sweetly and kissed him.

"Get a room" somebody shouted and the two stopped and smiled at the stairs direction. It was Lila who shouted, looking adorable as ever. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and is wearing a v-necked red long sleeved shirt blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers with white stripes. Alongside Lila is her beloved sister, Marissa. She also tied her hair up and is wearing a floral spaghetti strapped blouse with plunging neckline, with the colors blue, yellow and white. For the bottom, she's wearing blue jeans; she borrowed from Lila and a pair of yellow heels. Their parents are really amazed with how the way they look and opened their arms for them. And there they were, standing in front of the stairs, having a group hug.

"This will be the best vacation we'll ever have!" Milo told them.

"Yes, it will and I'll show you, Marissa, the greatest shopping centers in London" Lila said to her sis with a grin.

"Okay,okay. Let's talk about it inside the van. Let's go" Selma said and forced them to go out. They went inside their silver van and Gertrude was already inside, sitting beside the driver, reading a magazine. The four also get in and is already on their way to the airport.

A few hours later, they were already away from their Beverly mansion and have already arrived at the airport. They looked outside and were thrilled to see a lot of screaming girls with posters and placards of the Jonas brothers. "Hmm. Their flight is early" Lila said and watched the girls go crazy.

Marissa joined her and gave her a grin, "Actually, they'll be in the same plane as ours. I just told Joe to come early because we'll be early"

"Huh. I should've known"

They went down the van with their luggage and went in the airport. Marissa suddenly left her luggage to Lila as soon as she saw Joe looking hot with an orange shirt, blue jeans and big shades. She jumped at him and gave him the sweetest kiss in the world. Lila walked passed by them, feeling like hurling, carrying her green body bag and her checkered trolley along Marissa's pink trolley.

She approached the other two Jonas with a big smile, because Nick is there. Kevin kept his game boy as soon as he saw Lila. Like Joe, he's also wearing a shirt, but a green one with a Scooby doo print on it, then a black jacket with white stripes at the sleeves, black jeans and green chucks. Nick, on the other hand, is wearing a white shirt with 'I'm a rock star' printed on the middle and instead of a jacket, he's wearing an open faded blue collared polo. And for the bottom is a pair of blue jeans and white chucks.

"I can't believe that we're going to be waiting here for five hours" Lila said, really bummed about it.

"Yeah, hours of boredom" Nick answered and of course, Lila melted.

Lila placed her luggage and Marissa's beside the Jonas' stuff and she sat down. It felt creepy that most of the girls in the airport are giving Lila an evil look. Maybe it's because Kevin and Nick are sitting on both sides of her. "Thanks for sitting beside me and now every single girl here wants to kill me" she told them and leans back at the chair.

The two Jonas just smirked and Kevin remembered something and reached out for something inside his jacket's pocket.

"I almost forgot. Here" Kevin said and handed Lila a long box wrapped in gold wrapper and with a ribbon.

Lila took it. "What's this?" she asked curiously, pulling the string while Nick watched in excitement.

"It's a little present from our parents. They said it's their way of thanking you for being a good friend to us"

Lila already opened it and doesn't want to believe what she's really seeing and it could be seen from her reaction that she's truly surprised. Her hazel eyes widened and her jaw slowly dropped yet with a smile. She took out whatever was inside the box; it is sparkly. It was a silver necklace with an aquamarine pendant.

"Oh my gosh! This is very beautiful. Thank you so much!"

Kevin volunteered to put it on her and Lila quickly turned around. She didn't need to move her hair since it's tied up and it doesn't touch her nape. She waits there patiently with a huge smile as Kevin puts it on her. Her eyes looked around and could see people gossiping. And she knows it's about her. "I bet the they'll think that Kevin is my boyfriend"

Of course, inside Kevin's mind, he liked the idea so much. He's been crushing on Lila since they met her.

Kevin had placed it already and Lila touches the precious stone, then Nick faced her with a grin and his eyebrow rose. "I'm sure they're not thinking of that"

"You sure? It looks like they've already took a picture of Kevin putting the necklace on me"

"Well, it would change"

Lila didn't' really understood what Nick meant, except when he made an event. He quickly wrapped his arms around Lila so tight and gave her a long smooch on the cheek. Everyone was so startled and excited as they take pictures of them. Now Lila knows what Nick was trying to say. Kevin and Lila wouldn't be the talk of the town, but _Nick_ and Lila. Lila screamed so loud that made Milo, Selma, Marissa, Joe and even Gertrude, running to see what happened.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Milo asked worriedly, but it looks like he didn't really need to worry.

The young girl's face is all so sweaty and cherry red. She's just sitting there slapping Nick continuously on the arm. The weird thing is, she's smiling! Actually, all the emotions had mixed up already. She likes it because her crushed kissed her yet she got nervous; she feels awkward about it, she's worried that the fans would get mad at her and it will be shown t.v. and mad at Nick for doing it on public.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she squealed continuously as she slaps Nick, who just kept on laughing and does a high five with Kevin. Kevin is also laughing along Nick, but deep inside, he was really jealous.

Selma squatted and caressed Lila on the arm, "What's the matter?" What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Lila looked at her step mom and the others with her worried red face. The people in the airport have all their eyes on Lila and she can't help it, but feel really embarrassed. She leaned her head on her lap and won't look at them and started moaning.

Nick finally managed to stop laughing and wrapped his left arm around his aching stomach.

"Okay, sorry. It was my fault" Nick admitted with a smile. He was holding off his laugh. "I kissed her on the cheek"

For a minute there, everyone became quiet while Gertrude walked away, thinking that it was a waste of time. It's quite surprising for the others because Lila's never been kissed before by any guy other than her dad. Joe raised his hand and chuckled a bit while he talks, "Dude, that's cool! You're his first kiss!"

As if she was registered to do it, Lila kicked him on the leg without changing her position. Joe felt weak and nearly fell on the floor, but he's lucky Marissa is there to support him. Feeling relieved that it wasn't anything serious; Milo gently patted his only legitimate daughter on the shoulder and went back to his waiting area with his new wife.

Five hours later, the box of pizza that Milo ordered was completely wiped out up to the smallest crumb. And Lila hasn't moved from her position and Nick felt quite guilty. He smoothly leaned forward to Lila's level and wrapped his arms around her once again, "Hey, I'm sorry already. Please talk to me now" Nick whispered and acted extra humble.

"Well, let go. Before others misunderstands us again" Lila finally mumbled and sat back up. She looked at Nick with a shy smile, still with a red face and Nick smiled back.

_Passengers of flight 011, please get ready. Passengers of flight 011, please get ready._ The announcement goes on and on all over the terminal and the passengers did what they're told. Lila stood up and gets her luggage ready. While she was busy checking out her things alongside Kevin, Marissa walked towards them with Joe's arm around her shoulder to get her pink trolley. They were starting to flirt with each other again, kissing, which gave Lila Goosebumps.

"I don't get it. They always talk to each other or ALWAYS together, why is it that they act as if they won't be seeing each other anymore?" Lila protested and started walking with Kevin.

"I guess that's just how couples are" Kevin shared, but not really sure with what he's trying to say. Like Lila and Nick, Kevin is also single, maybe that's why the three of them gets along so well.

The passengers formed a line and gets in the plane one at a time. Lila clutched onto her green body bag filled with valuable things and to her plane ticket. She was about to follow Nick and Kevin to the line, but someone suddenly called her. She turned around and saw her father approaching her with a brown leather bag on his hands.

"Oh, hey dad" Lila said with a smile.

"Hi, darling. Are you excited?" Milo asked.

"Of course I am. It's been a long time since we've visited Grammy"

"Yes, yes. You're right. Well, I just found out that I'll be sitting with Selma and Gertrude. Arte you sure you'll be okay sitting with a stranger?"

Lila might be eighteen, already an adult who can manage for herself, but for Milo, she's still his baby girl.

He'll remember the younger times of Lila together with Clarisse. Clarisse was the most beautiful girl Milo ever met in his entire life. She has a long wavy hazel hair, brown eyes and tan complexion. The three of them would always go to London every summer and have the time of their life.

Milo blinked when Lila held his hand, "Dad, I can handle myself. Don't worry" she cleared and gave her dad a smack.

The line was getting shorter and Nick and Kevin has gotten in already. On the front, the model looking stewardess with her orange hair in a bun, took the old lady's ticket and smiled, "Just take a left and another flight attendant will show you your seat" she said professionally.

Next in line is Lila, who politely handed her ticket to the stewardess with a smile.

"Your seat would be at the right and another flight attendant will show it to you"

"K, thanks" Lila said softly.

She walked in the aisle, passing by a lot of people who's placing their small luggage on the upper cabins. She looked seat A3 and she found it easily. Not only that, she also found out who she'll be sitting with.

"You've got to be kidding me" Lila said very annoyed.

Once again, she bumped to Joseph Jonas, the last person she wanted to see. Joe is putting his things on the top when he heard the familiar annoyed voice. He pulled his shirt down a bit and gave Lila a smile. "Hey, doggie. It looks like we're sitting together" he shared.

Lila just rolled her eyes and stood up close to him, giving him a sharp serious look.

"Please, don't even think about annoying me"

"Well, let's see about that. Now, come on. Give me your bag so we can place it on top"

The young girl took off her body bag and carefully handed it to Joe. "Please be careful with that"

"Fine"

Before putting it on top, Joe can sometimes be a gentleman to Lila. Well, it's actually the first time he ever did. He moved back, gave a bow to Lila with a smirk an he lets her sit first. In their row, an old man is occupying the seat next to the window, so Lila is in the middle and Joe in the aisle.

Everyone puts on their seat belt and the plane is starting to move already. Lila reached inside her pants pocket and got her black ipod nano out. "Finally we're going" she said and untangles her earphones. Joe also took out his identical ipod, except that instead of an earphone, his are headphones. He turned to his seatmate and smirked as he places his headphone around his neck.

"Well, someone's eager to be away from home" Joe said and for the first time, he has said something right.

"Totally eager. I like it better in London to be honest. I even wish I could just live there"

"Then why don't you?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed my dad and I have a new family so there" Lila ended and puts on her earphone.

The two of them minded their own business, rotating their ipods, picking a song to listen to.

"So, watcha listening to?" Joe asked curiously.

Lila took a sigh and showed the screen to him. She's listening to S.O.S. by them, the Jonas Brothers.

He can't help it and smirked at her, not expecting that the person he irritates a lot listens to their songs. "Wow, I never knew you listen to our tracks"

"I can't believe it too, but I'm a fan. Tsk. So, where's Marissa sitting?"

"She's with Nick and Kevin all the way at the front"

"So, do the both of you have any plans when we get there?"

"Well, after concerts and press cons. I'll find some time to be with her"

"Ooh. Good luck with that I'll take a rest now, I'm very tired" Lila said as she covers her mouth while she yawns.

"Night, doggie" Joe added and he received a slap on the lap.

At last, they're up the starry sky away from the U.S.A. Lila couldn't wait to get down already and start her vacation. for her, this would be different from the past vacations, especially that she already knows the Jonas brothers personally. Which means free concert in her dictionary.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

CHAPTER 2:

A few days later, still inside the plane, Lila is really sleeping peacefully. The blanket wrapped around her and her head already fell on sleeping Joe's shoulder. She woke up when Joe accidentally nudged her on the head. She instantly opened her eyes with her head still spinning from her long slumber. "Are we there yet?" she mumbled as she rubs those sleepy eyes of her.

Besides her, sitting at the window side, is an old man. Gray at hair, chubby red face and wrinkled, wearing a green sweater and brown pants. He seemed to have heard what Lila said and voluntarily answered her question.

"Don't worry, child. We'll be there after thirty minutes" he said smiling with a British accent.

Lila placed the neatly folded blue blanket on her lap and turned to the old man, "Really? How'd you know that, sir?"

"Well, I've been going back and for to visit my children for awhile now"

"Really? Then, why don't you live there?"

"I can't. My wife is too sick and she doesn't want to leave England."

"Oh, I see" Lila said feeling all bad.

The stewardess goes to each row and asks passengers what they would want for breakfast before they arrive to their destination. She arrived to the row where Lila is and gave them a smile. "Good morning, sir. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just a cup of tea, my dear" the old man said nicely as he puts on his glasses and went back to his reading.

"How about you, miss?"

"Just a glass of juice, please" Lila replied.

The stewardess was about to leave, but she noticed someone snoring. "What can I get your friend?"

Lila looked at her then to Joe, who is still sleeping, but somehow she got annoyed seeing him. But, what can she expect? They're seatmates.

"I'm sure he'd like a chicken cutlet sandwich with mayo and a glass of orange juice" Lila suggested and the stewardess went on her way to prepare their breakfast.

_I saw need to go to the bathroom,_ Lila thought, taking off her seatbelt and stood up. She walked carefully on the aisle, holding on to each seat before she could tumble down. Someone held out a rose in front of her, when she was about to open the washroom door. She looked up and saw that it was Nick with a grin.

"What's this for?" Lila asked shyly with a smile, taking the rose from her crush.

"Well, I still fell guilty annoying you the last time, so there. Also, be ready if ever paparazzi follow you around London during your vacation" Nick suggested.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. You really are different from Joe"

"Ha! Yeah. Well, I'll go back to my seat now and Marissa wants me to give something to Joe. But, could you give him instead?"

"Uh, sure. Where is it?" she asked, opening her hand for whatever it is.

Nick looked down at Lila's beautiful slender hand and closed it using both of his hands. "It's not actually a thing" he said nervously and quickly gave her a smack on the cheek. "Give that to Joe, alright? Bye"

It was like a dream what had just happened. She got kissed by Nick- again! Her body felt like melting and got out of balance, leaning on the washroom door.

Back at the seats, Joe had already woke up and found his favorite sandwich in front of him. He smiled at his food, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I do have the best girlfriend ever" he said.

As if he said it out loud, the old man near the window turned to him. "I really think so too, young man. She also has the nicest brown eyes"

Okay, the both of them are talking about exactly different girls. Joe turned to the old man who hears everything and tries to clear things out.

"Are you talking about the girl between us?- and now she's gone" Joe said and looked around for her. It took him some time to realize that Lila wasn't there. _Pathetic. _He went back to their discussion. "Anyways, Lila is not my girlfriend"

"Too bad. I thought you'd be a lovely couple."

"Haha. Good one, mister" Joe said sarcastically. Letting out a forced laugh and tried to eat his sandwich.

The captain of the plane, busy running the vehicle, announced that in about ten minutes the plane will be landing in Great Britain. Joe is busy eating and listening to their song with his headphones when Lila suddenly came back with a smile and most important, a rose. He watched the girl sit down beside him, who looks mesmerized with the flower. He pulled down his headphones around his neck and wiped the mayo at the tip of his lips with his thumb. "Whoa, where'd you get the flower?" he asked, taking another bite from his sandwich.

For the first time, Lila isn't in a bad mood hearing Joe's voice. She actually smiled to him, not forced.

"Uhm, from nick" she said, sniffing the precious rose.

By the way Lila said the name Nick; she was so sweet and so nice that made Joe suspicious. He gave her a sly smile.

"Ahh. I get it. Someone's crushing on Nick!" Joe protested and rubs his chin.

Back to her original self, Lila looked outrageous at Joe with her face flushing red again.

"No, I'm not!" she denied and Joe pretended to agree with her, but now he knows why she's so happy when Nick is around.

At the London airport, a lot of people were eager to see their loved ones and by loved ones, it meant the Jonas Brothers. Billion of girls are there screaming and excited to see the Jonas Brothers. The plane has landed already and passengers stood up to get their luggage on the top cabins. Joe reached for his and Lila's stuff, showing off half of his abs.

He handed the green body bag to Lila with a grin, "Here you go. I guess we won't be seeing each other for awhile, doggie" Joe teased one last time.

Lila lets him get away this time since she knows she'll have a peace of mind by the time she gets down. She puts on her body bag then kissed her index and middle fingers then pressed it on Joe's cheek. It might not be a real kiss, but it was still Lila's _spit_ for Joe. He wiped it off with his arm.

"Gross! What's that for?" Joe asked and looked bit disgust.

Lila turned to see Joe and squinted at him, "Marissa wanted to give you the message- and I'm grossed out as much as you are"

She walked towards the other passengers and Joe watches her leave. As much as he hates it, he has to admit that he'll miss teasing Lila.

At last, Lila's long wait is over. They've arrived at the land of Kings and Queens. She went down with her stuff and saw that her family is already down. Marissa approached her and they walked together on their way to the terminal. They looked around the waiting people and most of them are Jonas fans. It'll be hard for the passengers to look for their fetchers. Lila already started searching for any family relatives but then, someone shouted her name.

"Lila! Lila!"

She looked through the crowd searchingly and finally spotted someone familiar to her.

Lila instantly let go off her trolley and ran towards the crowd. The others followed her. "Violet!" she shouted in a shrill voice and hugged a girl.

The girl is the same height as her, same age, skinny as a model, wearing a pink tube dress with blue jeans and pink flats. Her long brunette locks are loose; her complexion fits for the beach and her emerald green eyes looks priceless. She goes by the name Violet Milton, Lila's childhood friend.

Violet let go off her friend and grinned big, "I can't believe it! I haven't seen you since we were thirteen!" violet shared with her British accent.

After Clarisse's death, Milo and Lila haven't been to London except for now. Lila tucks violet's hair behind her ears, "Yeah, I know. We're back here again with new family members"

Milo approached the two girls excitedly with the others behind him. He saw the beautiful young teenager, "Good lord, Violet! Look at you!" you're all grown up now." He said excitedly.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Williams" she answered.

The other three women arrived and Milo took the time to introduce them. "By the way, violet. These are our new family members; Selma, my wife; Marissa, my step daughter; and Gertrude, Selma's sister"

Violet shakes hands with each one of them and felt really happy to meet them.

A personal driver took their things to the black van and they all got in. Gertrude is sitting in front, Selma and Milo at the middle and the three teenagers at the back together with the luggage. They all looked at the beautiful sites like seeing the Buckingham Palace, the red double Decker buses, and loads more. Violet and Lila stopped looking out and watches Marissa talk on her phone. They just arrived and Marissa is already on the phone talking to Joe. She started giggling and twirling her long blonde hair.

"Okay, bye Joe. I'm going to miss you. Okay, I love you" Marissa said and hangs up.

"Seriously, you're the girlfriend of Joe Jonas?" violet asked and grasped on to Lila's lap.

She herself is a big fan of the Jonas brothers.

Marissa crosses her legs and nodded to violet's question. "Yes, I am"

"Cool. Why didn't you ever told me that before, Lila?" violet said to Lila, whose already getting injured from her grip.

Lila pulled violet's hand away from her lap and gave her a forced smile, "Well, that's because we haven't seen or talked to each other for awhile"

"Huh, supposed you're right. Anyways, can you get me to the concert?"

"I dunno. Ask Marissa"

So, violet turned to Marissa with those pleading puppy eyes of her. The blonde girl couldn't resist and said yes that made violet shout for joy and gave her a hug. The three of them started laughing, and then Milo suddenly shouted.

"LOOK! We're here already!" he said excitedly, pointing outside.

The three young girls looked outside and saw that they were entering a quiet street. It was a suburb and filled with tall old buildings. The street name is Queen Victoria. Gertrude is also looking out the window, but she couldn't see any mansions anywhere. It was all apartment buildings with five floors, brown loose slate roofs, dirty white walls and balcony on each unit.

"Where is it? I don't see any mansions" Gertrude said.

Milo looked at her for a moment quite confused. Then he laughed. "What are you talking about? There's no mansion. We live in an apartment"

Gertrude couldn't believe it! A billionaire such as Milo Williams will be staying in a creepy looking apartment. More importantly, she'll be living in a _piece of trash_ throughout their whole vacation. The car slowed down and pulled over in front of the apartment. Everyone got out of the car and it was chilly and quiet. And there were no nice views of the city. Except for the rows and rows of apartments.

Milo puts his luggage down and inhaled the fresh air; "I can't believe I'm home!" he said happily and wanted to hug the old building. Gertrude, on the other hand, snorted and folded her arms. "I can't believe you call that a home" she mumbled that led Selma to pinching her. Honestly, Gertrude doesn't have to stay with their family except that Selma is such a goodie good girl.

Lila looked at her sister who is so nervous. Marissa doesn't know what to do or say when she's already in front of their Grammy. Lila took her hand and encouraged her, "Don't worry, grams will totally like you"

"You think so?" Marissa asked, feeling too sick about worrying.

"Of course I do. Come on"

The both of them walked on their way to the main door with the others following them. The door crept open and Lila was the first one to set foot in it. The corridor is perfectly lighted and wide, but the floors were a bit creaky.

She went up the creaky narrow stairs, holding onto the cold steel bar for support. The second floor is a lot different form the first one. The corridor is a bit piled up with decors like a coffee table with a vase, chairs everywhere and stuff. Honestly, who would have a tea party in a corridor? Lila took a right and approached a room where she heard noises. Room 2F. no mistake, it was the same door she has always known. Marissa stood beside her step sis and noticed that she's the one who's starting to get nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you again" Marissa cheered.

Lila took a deep breath and knocked on the white door three times. The two of them waited for a moment until they heard footsteps approaching the door and even saw a shadow from the door slit.

The door slowly opened and it was no Grammy. A woman about Gertrude's height and age, with long black wavy hair, blue eyes, tan complexion is wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress in plunging neck line underneath a pink apron. It looks like she was busy in the kitchen with a wooden spatula on her hand.

The two teenagers looked at the woman who seemed to be frozen on the door, "Uhm, Au-"

"AHHHHH!"

The woman screamed that led the two girls screaming on top of their lungs. She hugged Lila and Marissa so tight and started jumping.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe its Lila and Marissa!" she said with such an angelic voice.

"I guess dad mentioned you her" Lila moaned as she gets crushed. "Marissa, this is Aunt Wendy Hamilton. Dad's-"

"Wendy! Stop crushing the kids" Milo shouted from the stairs, tired from carrying the entire luggage. When Wendy heard Milo's voice, she let go of the young girls who felt relieved then hugged Milo tighter, "My baby brother is home!"

Marissa tried to put herself together and looked at the weird woman, "She's dad's older sister?" she asked in shock.

Lila massaged her head and fixes her pony tail, "Yep, she is. She is so immature"

Wendy Hamilton, 49, is London's most popular fashion designer. She is happily married to a top CEO, who's in a business trip in turkey. So, she stays with her baby boy, Jeremiah, at her mother's apartment. Milo was also getting suffocated already which Wendy doesn't seem to notice. "Wendy, stop crushing me! Where's mum?"

"Mum's inside. You girls go ahead" Wendy insisted the young girls, but still won't let go of her darling brother.

The two girls did what they were told and went in. the place is so well organized. The rocking chair is beside the balcony door, the sofa and couch are on the middle facing the television, dinner table beside the kitchen. Lila looked around and saw a little browned haired boy, sitting on the kitchen counter, while an old woman takes out some freshly baked cookies out of the oven. The old woman is an inch smaller than Lila. She has short white hair, chubby body, blue eyes and wrinkly face. "Jeremiah, would you like to have the first piece?" she asked nicely.

"G-Grammy?"

Hearing such an angelic familiar voice, Grammy puts down the cookies on the counter and wished that she wasn't imagining.

"Lila, child, is that you?" she asked the young girl.

Lila hasn't seen her grandmother for five years now, that's why her grandmother couldn't recognize her. Her eyes clouded with water and her heart beat kept on pounding really hard. She ran to her grandmother's arms and cried out loud. Grammy couldn't resist and also shed a few tears of joy.

"Oh Lila, you've grown a lot" Grammy said happily.

Lila just nodded and felt really happy, "I missed you so much"

While they're both having an emotional moment in the middle of the room, Grammy noticed Marissa shyly smiling at her.

"Why, Lila. Who is this beautiful friend of yours?"

Lila let go of her Grammy, wiping off her tears then pulled Marissa over. "Grammy, this is Marissa Willoughby, my step sister" she introduced.

Marissa suddenly got stiff and nervous all of a sudden.

_What if she doesn't like me?_ she thought and felt her heart pound. Grammy took time to observe Marissa from head to toes. Then she opened her arms with a smile, "My. I just got myself a new beautiful grand daughter. Come here, Marissa" she said. Marissa approached her new grandmother and hugged each other. It felt very weird for her. It's a lot different when she hugs Joe or her mom or anyone else. It's like she feels more relaxed with her grandmother.

"This would be fun. Lila will now have someone to go out with" Grammy said happily.

Just then, Milo and the others went inside with the luggage. He suddenly saw his mom and got crazy. He ran to her arms and hugged each other tight.

"Mum! I'm so happy to see you again!" he exclaimed. Grammy giggled softly from her youngest child. It's been a while since she has seen her mommy's little boy. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Milo, you haven't changed a bit" she said happily, "Where's your new wife?"

It was Selma's turn to get nervous. This day is like nervous day for everyone. Milo took Selma's hand and presented her in front of his mother. "Mum, I'd like you to meet my new wife, Selma Willoughby"

Grammy looked at the woman with a warm smile that made Selma less anxious. She never doubted her son's taste in girls. "Clarisse wouldn't be disappointed. She's very pretty"

Selma is pretty happy to hear that. It meant so much to her what her mother-in-law just said. She felt part of the family, officially.

Everyone's busy minding their own business when Lila remembered her best friend. She looked around the room and she was nowhere to be found. Violet was already at the stairs when Lila ran after her.

"Hey, Vie! Wait up!" she shouted and ran down the stairs. Violet stopped and smiled at each other. They really are good friends since they were in diapers, practically sisters from different mothers.

"I missed you so much, Lila. Do you know how awful my days were without you? Terrible!" violet exclaimed. Lila laughed out loud and hugged her best friend tight, "If you miss me so much, why are you leaving already?"

"That's because I still have to go to my mum and dad's wedding anniversary"

"Oh, congrats to them"

"Thanks. And you won't see me on weekdays. I still have classes. So I'll just call you every night and see you every weekend"

_Okay, that's a bum,_ Lila thought. she's finally in London, but her best friend still has classes. She took a sigh and gave violet a hug one last time. "Fine, Love you"

Violet has already ran out of the apartment and Lila went back to join the family reunion. Milo, Selma and Grammy are talking at the dining table; Marissa is in the sofa playing with three years old Jeremiah while watching tv. Lila looked around and feels that someone was missing. That's when Wendy went out from her room, slamming the door shut.

"I can't believe that I have to share my room for a month with that- that witch!" she shouted angrily, walking towards the kitchen. Without Wendy mentioning who she's mad at, they already know. She's the only one not around. Selma approached her with an apologetic smile, "Wendy, I'm really sorry about my sister"

Wendy took a deep calming breath and tried not to get mad so much especially that their guests just arrived.

"Okay, just for you guys. I'll cope with the witch"

They all just laughed then Marissa saw Lila sneaking to their room.

The room is a little big with two individual beds and a small drawer at the middle with a lamp. There are also two big closets, one dressing table and a bathroom. Marissa went in, carrying Jeremiah, and saw her sister on her own bed, lying.

"Hey, sis" Marissa greeted and sat beside her sister.

Lila sat up in an Indian sit and grinned, "Hey, Rissa and hi cutie, Jeremiah. I'm your cousin, Lila" Lila said in a funny way, pinching Jeremiah on the cheeks. It made the little boy giggle.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Marissa asked.

"I am actually thinking of just staying home. You know, jet lag"

"Oh, okay. Do you think Grammy and Aunt Wendy would be cool if I invited Joe and his brothers here?"

Okay, not really a good idea that Lila would approve, especially that Joe is involved. But, Nick is a Jonas, so she has no other choice.

Lila sighs. "Yeah, I think Aunt Wendy is a fan" Lila said with a smirk,

"Cool!" Marissa said happily, "And look at Jeremiah, doesn't he look like Joe?"

Lila looked at the three year old boy on Marissa's lap. He has short black hair with bangs, white skin and brown eyes. She has to admit that someone blood related to her looks like the guys she hates the most.

"Yeah, he kinda looks like him" she said and took some clean clothes and a towel from her trolley, "Well; I'll be soaking in the bath tub until I'm satisfied, okay?"

"Oh, sure. Wait, can I use your laptop?"

"Knock yourself out" Lila said form the bathroom and closed the door shut.

Jeremiah started walking around the room as Marissa takes the white laptop from the green body bag.

Far from their apartment, inside a five star hotel, the Jonas brothers are goofing around their hotel room. Nick and Kevin are playing with a soccer ball while Joe is on the bed sitting with his stretched out and the black laptop on his lap. He's busy sending an email to their parents when someone suddenly IMed him.

**LAWilliams: Hey, baby JJ ;)**

He read the instant message over and over again and it was familiar, but not the user name. He started to reply.

**JJRoks: Marissa, is that you?**

**LAWilliams: OMG! I Miss you a lot. Yes, its me. im just using Lila's username :)**

**JJRoks: well, that makes sense. Have you eaten lunch? It's already lunch time.**

**LAWilliams: Not yet. I miss you a lot that I couldn't eat**

**JJRoks: You're so sweet. But, eat now or else I'll be :(**

Marissa giggled a bit on how cute Joe is and continued typing.

**LAWilliams: Fine. I'll be OL later, will you?**

**JJRoks: ohh. I can't. we'll have a small show in the plaza later.**

**LAWilliams: then I'll text you our address later and you could come anytime ;)**

**JJRoks: sweet. See you later, babes ; **

**LAWilliams: Bye cutie XOXO**

Marissa already signed out and Joe closed his laptop and massaged his nose bridge. As he does that, Nick came in to his room carrying a soccer ball.

"Hey, younger bro" Joe said with his killer smile.

Nick sat on a stool beside the window with the view of the city, "Sup?"

"Why don't you find yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"'cuz I'm not yet interested in girls or I haven't found the right one**"**

"Oh, well she might be closer than you think**"**

"Uhuh. That's too cliché**" **Nick said and stood up, "Don't worry, I'll come running to you if ever I need some tips. But now, we have to go for an interview."

Joe placed the laptop above the bed and followed Nick outside of his room.

Exactly after two hours, Lila went out of the bathroom drying her hair with a white towel, feeling so refreshed. She has finally changed her clothes into a pink v-neck shirt with ruffles on the sleeves, brown knee length cargo pants and a pair of white sneakers. Of course, she also didn't forget to wear back the necklace the Jonas gave her. She looked around the quiet room and realized that she's alone and that they were all at the living room. She went out of the room and saw that everyone is watching the three stooges on the telly. Grammy is carrying the plate of cookies and cupcakes when she saw Lila.

"Lila, my dear. Grab a chair and join us in watching tv" the old woman said nicely.

"It's okay, grams. I'll just sit on the floor" Lila said and sat down and leaned on Wendy's legs. Grammy passed the plate around and each one gets a piece or two, in Jeremiah's case, of cupcake and cookie.

The show was about to resume, but then the news came up.

"Good morning, I'm Mary Dawson" the news caster introduced, "At exactly 10:30 this morning, the "hottest" band, the Jonas brothers, has arrived here in London, England."

Wendy suddenly screamed out of excitement and started shrugging Lila. She might be old and married with a son, but she just gets crazy seeing such cute guys.

"-And rumors have been spreading that Nick and Kevin has already found their selves a girlfriend"

"Huh. Those girls are lucky" Wendy said and continued listening.

"-The only problem is, it's the same girl!"

"I stand corrected. That's a lucky girl"

"Here's a footage taken in an airport in the United States"

The first scene is that Kevin is placing the necklace around the girl's neck then Nick is kissing the girl on the cheek for as long as a minute. Lila's jaws dropped and the cookie on her mouth fell on her lap. She couldn't believe that someone really did take a video of what happened.

The new caster continued,"-Our team went to the London hotel where we spotted the Jonas brothers leaving for a small show"

The footage changed to the current one. Paparazzi ready their cameras while millions of fans started to scream when the three hot guys went out with big body guards. And of course, Marissa cuddled a pillow excitedly as she sees her boyfriend on tv.

The camera was focused on Nick.

"Nick!Nick! are you and Kevin in a fight because of the girl?" the journalist asked.

Nick just walked through the crowd and chuckled a bit with the question. "There's no fight. The girl is a family friend" he explained and gets in the tinted black van.

"-That was the first news, stay tune"

It went back to the black stooges show and Wendy is kind of in shock. She knows very well who the girl on the footage was. She slowly looked down and saw the young girl crawling away. She didn't get away so fast. Wendy grabbed her and shrugs her excitedly.

"You're the girlfriend of Nick and Kevin?" she asked excitedly.

"Didn't you hear what Nick said? I'm jus a family _friend_" Lila protested. Wendy suddenly lets her go, who lies down on the floor, and turned to the other guests. "How is it that she knows the Jonas Brothers?"

Milo placed his arm around Selma and gave his immature sister a grin, "Well, if I say. Selma owns a recording studio and that's where they met the Jonas. And her daughter, Marissa, is the girlfriend of Joe"

Once again, Wendy's eyes twinkled hearing such good news and turned to Marissa. She started asking lots of questions.

Lila just ran her fingers through her damp hair and Grammy smiled at her grand daughter. "So, why is it that my beautiful grand daughter doesn't have a boyfriend yet?" she asked curiously.

Lila groaned. It's a topic she never wants to talk about; the boyfriend thing. She leaned on the coffee table and shrugs. "Well, boys aren't my thing yet. I mean, I have crushes, but I don't want to get into a serious _relation_"Lila explained, gesturing a quotation mark on the word 'relation'. "Besides, guys can't get near me with dad around"

Milo, Selma and Grammy laughed with the fact. Her dad is really overprotective over her.

"Well, child. You're already eighteen and I'm sure boys will be running after you." Grammy explained, "Just remember, that special someone isn't the one you're expecting"

"Really? Is that what happened to you and grandpa?"

"Quite a bit" was all Grammy could say and they went back to watching the telly.

That night at exactly six thirty, the plaza of London is filled with fans singing along with three guys on the stage.

_Oohh this is an sos_

_Don't want a second guess_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's you_

_I gave my all for you_

_Now my hearts in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

The girls scream at the end of the song while the Jonas brother waved a little, thank them and headed to the backstage. They were all excited but at the same time, felt good. Their mini concert was a success. Nick took a bottle of water and drank almost half of it, Kevin is talking with the other instrumentalist and Joe is taking off his neck tie while wiping his sweaty gorgeous face with a face towel. It's a good sign for the brothers that the mini concert was a success and that the real concert would be much greater. As they were getting ready to go back to the hotel, Joe's phone rang. He reached inside his jeans' pocket and answered the call with a smile. "Hey, baby"

The other two Jonas overheard Joe's conversation and they already knew that he's talking to Marissa. Joe looked around the backstage then borrowed a pen from the cameraman and used the back of their poster as a scratch. He pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder while he writes down something.

"Apartment at Queen Victoria Street. Uh-uh. Room 2F. yeah, got it. See you there, sweetie" he said and hang up.

He walked towards his brothers briskly with a sly smile and grabbed both of them on the arm. "Come on, guys. We're going somewhere"

The apartment from the outside looks very scary especially that the lamp post in front of it is flickering. It's like a scene in a movie. A woman waits for someone, but then someone attacks her. _But, _once you get in the apartment, it's not that scary at all except for the creaky stairs and floors. Inside room 2F, everyone is busy preparing dinner especially that they have special guests. Wendy wore her best clothes; a red v-neck long sleeved blouse with a plunging neck line, a black pants and red heels. She's even wearing a head band and sprayed _lots_ of perfume. Gertrude just got out of the bedroom, not to help, but to watch them all work. She sat around the dining table in all black. She noticed Wendy carrying a roasted chicken behind her and smelled her strong perfume. She pinched her nose and smiled in an evil way, "Eww. What's that smell? It's like a dead skunk"

Wendy looked at the giggling witch and was about to throw the roasted chicken on her head. Gertrude is lucky that Selma calmed Wendy down and apologized.

_Tock- Tock- Tock._

Someone knocked on their door and Marissa came running from her bedroom in a yellow spaghetti strapped top and mini skirt, to answer the door. She fixed her hair first and her clothes before opening it. She turned the knob and there they were, the handsome Jonas brothers with the clothes from their SOS video.

"Hey, hottie" Marissa said seductively and started kissing Joe.

Selma then pulled her daughter away from Joe and forced out a smile, "I think it would be better if you let them in first, honey" she said to Marissa.

The three guys came in shyly and Kevin, being the last to get in, closed the door. They felt at home inside the apartment. It was a normal house without anything fancy.

Milo wiped his wet hand with a hand towel then took his mother's attention, "Mum and Wendy they are the Jonas brothers; Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Jonas, my mum Vienna and my sister Wendy"

The Jonas said hi to them properly and Wendy. Well, Wendy is in a state of shock, as if something got stuck in her throat.

"It's a pleasure meeting such handsome young men" Grammy said, "Well, let's eat already"

Marissa excitedly pulled Joe to the dining table and the others followed, Kevin is already about to join them when he suddenly saw Lila going out from a room looking beautiful.

"Oh, hey Kevin" Lila said with a grin and gave him a hug. "Uh, hi" Kevin said nervously. It was so unlike him to be nervous around anyone. He's been in front of the camera, talking to different beautiful girls, but never gets nervous.

Lila took Kevin's hand, "Come on. Let's take a sit"

Everyone already got a seat starting from Milo beside Selma, Kevin, Lila, Nick, Joe, Marissa, Gertrude, Wendy, and Grammy. Milo led the prayer and after the sign of the cross, everyone digs in. Grammy cooks a lot because she was a chef back in her younger years. Their suppers are roasted chicken with gravy, mashed potato and mixed vegetables. They started eating and talking about different stuff. It was like Christmas eve, except that it's just a summer might. Milo started sharing stories about Lila's younger years in London. Like how she always go to the flower shop and talks to the flowers or the time she's in the plaza feeding the pigeons with pizza. Typical children stuff. Everyone laughed and Lila couldn't look up in embarrassment. Wendy looked at her and saw that her plate is half empty. She stood up carrying the bowl of mashed potato and went to Lila.

_One scoop, two scoops, three scoops…_

Wendy kept on putting mashed potato on Lila's food and Milo noticed what his sister is doing.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" he asked and everyone looked at the supposedly respected fashion designer.

Lila looked up at her Aunt in an annoyed way, "Yes, Aunt Wendy. What _are_ you doing?"

"Well, you should eat more. Look how thin you are already" Wendy answered.

"But, I'm not hungry"

"Nonsense! You have to eat"

Wendy is about to put another scoop in her plate, but Lila wont let her anymore. She tried to grab the serving spoon from her _crazy_ aunt and the others tried not to laugh.

"Okay, Aunt Wendy. Stop it! Don't you know that your son just fed me a jar full of gummy bears?"

"Really?"

Jeremiah just giggled from his high chair and played with his food.

Lila nodded in annoyance, "Yah. That's why I can't eat anymore"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Wendy said as she went back to her seat like nothing happened.

Lila stretched her face feeling so dizzy with her aunt's craziness and just by looking on her plate of mashed potato. She felt sick and buried her face on her hands. Nick turned to her while munching and looked a bit troubled.

"Hey, you alright?" Nick asked and caressed her back.

Her body felt goose bumps with Nick's touch and she just nodded. She tried to take one last bite off of her plate, but then the doorbell rang. She pulled herself out of the chair saying, "I'll get it" while she goes to the door.

She turned the knob and pulled the door. Something brown and furry with a pink ribbon is floating in front of her.

"Hello, teddy bear?"

The bear lowered and saw that it was violet in a gold gown.

"Vie!" Lila shouted and hugged her tight.

"Hey, girl" violet answered, hugging her best friend back with the bear in her hand. "I'm on our way to my parents' anniversary when I decided to drop by and gave you a present"

"Oh, thank you so much. Come in, I'd like you to meet someone"

"Ok, but faster. The driver is waiting downstairs"

She can't believe what her eyes are seeing on the dining area with her best friend's family. It left her jaw slightly dropping.

"Uhm, Kevin, Nick, and Joe this is my best friend violet Hamilton" Lila introduced.

Joe kind of felt something towards violet by the time Lila introduced her to them, but he tried to control it. The three guys said hi and violet is jus standing there with a smile like an idiot.

"-and violet is a fan. Could you give her a ticket to your concert?"

"Of course, we will" Nick said nicely.

Violet got speechless and could not believe that she'll get ticket for a Jonas concert.

"Thank you so much" she finally spitted out and then gave Lila a smack, "Thanks, bestie. You're the best! As much as I want to stay I have to go now"

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow"

Violet said goodbye already and left.

After the wonderful dinner, the dirty dishes were left in the sink for Wendy to wash later on. Everyone went to the living room to listen to some of Grammy's exciting stories. Well, not Gertrude. She just ate dinner and went back to the bedroom which she filled with scented candles while she plays relaxing songs. Grammy is sitting on the couch while Selma and Milo are on the sofa and the younger ones sat on the floor. With _Wendy._ Nick laughed along the others when suddenly he saw Lila behind Grammy, going out to the balcony.

It was dark and windy outside. Lila wrapped her arms around her and walks toward the bar. Their balcony is the only one filled with plants so if ever someone wants to go to their place, they'll find it easily. She carried the heavy steel chair towards the bar and sat on it. She is busy staring at the starry skies that she didn't heard someone arrived. That someone touched her on the shoulder that nearly made her jump out from her chair.

"Oh, sorry. It's just me"

She looked up and saw Nick smiling down at her. Her heart beat became normal again and drew a relieved sigh. "You scared me for awhile there"

Nick turned around and saw another chair which he placed beside Lila.

Twinkling stars all over the sky and one of them fell across the sky.

"Cool. A shooting star" they both said in a chorus.

They looked at each other for a moment then smiled.

"So, how's your day so far?" Lila asked.

Nick just shrugged, "Well, it's okay. Shows, interviews, paparazzi. Same as anywhere. Speaking of shows, what did your Aunt and grandma told you when they saw the news?"

"Aunt Wendy was surprised to death and thought that you and Kevin are really _my _boyfriends. And Grammy still can't believe I'm dateless."

Nick chuckled a bit, leaning his forearms on his lap and looked straight onto Lila's eyes.

"Well, who wouldn't be shock?"

Lila looked at him very confused, but smiling. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, look at you. You're friendly, sweet and most of all, beautiful. Seriously, people will be shocked to know you're single"

Everything Nick says couldn't sink in Lila's brain. It's like it's too good to be true, but it all happened. First, he kissed her in the airport; second, he kissed her and gave her a rose on the plane and now he called her beautiful. Lila suddenly yawned in front of Nick and she hurriedly covered her mouth, feeling so rude. "I'm so sorry. I'm just tired from the trip"

Nick covered his smile with a fist then faced Lila again.

"Come here" he said, pulling the confused Lila's head.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

She felt her head leaning onto Nick's chest. It is dim and across their apartment is another apartment building. They don't really have a nice view from where they are except for the sky.

They were quiet and only the laughter coming from the living room can be heard and so is the breathing of the young man.

"Take time to rest" Nick suggested and runs his finger through Lila's loose hazel brown hair. It smelled so much like sweet blueberry. "I think Joe would want us to stay longer"

Of course, he would. Joe would like some time to be with his girlfriend.

Lila closed those sleepy eyes of hers, "Fine."

"So, what did you wish for?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"From the shooting star"

"Oh. Uhm, to have a happy time here in London. You?"

"Hmm. Nothing really"

Yes, Lila doesn't need any wish anymore now that she's having a moment with the guy of her dreams. All she wants is to cherish the moment and hoped no to wake up from such a wonderful dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Saturday morning, Lila is still lying in bed when she heard someone chuckle. She didn't mind it at first, thinking that it must be Marissa talking on the phone. But, the chuckle got louder and Lila's eyes popped open in annoyance. She lied on her stomach and tilted her head. She is so ready to scold Marissa for being noisy, but then her jaw dropped. Beside her bed is a guy sitting with his legs crossed, in a wooden chair. It was Joe, giving her his hot smile and is wearing a blue shirt underneath a black jacket then black pants and white sneakers.

"Ahhhh!" Lila screamed at a very high pitched tone and Joe jumped into her bed and sat on her back, covering her mouth.

"Is everything alright?" Marissa asked from the shower.

"Yah, Lila just woke up!" Joe explained and Marissa continued to have her shower. Joe turned to Lila. "Could you lower your voice a bit? You have neighbors if you don't know"

Lila forced herself up and Joe fell on the floor landing on his bottom. The young girl folded her arms as she gives the hot superstar her scary sharp look. "What are you doing here so early?"

Joe stood up, with no help from Lila at all, and fixed his self. "If you remember, your step sis is my girlfriend. We have a date today."

"That's the problem; I don't want to _remember_ you"

"Lila, could you get Joe something to eat" Marissa requested.

Sometimes, Lila asks herself if Marissa even cares about her. She must've heard the argument, but she's requesting food for Joe? Unbelievable! Lila marched out of their room and went straight to the kitchen. Obviously, it's just the three of them at home. Milo must be out with the others to roam around. Joe also went out of the room and saw Lila angrily making a sandwich.

"So, aren't you even going to ask how you got on the bed?" Joe asked, leaning his palms on the kitchen counter.

Lila stabbed the big sharp knife on the chopping board and looked seriously at Joe. She remembered that she fell asleep at the balcony on Nick's chest. It was like the greatest dream! And now she's in a night mare.

"Well, I'm too annoyed to ask. But, since you brought that up, tell me who took me to my room" she said and continued making the sandwich.

"Well, it's not me. I'll tell you that" he said, "Unfortunately it wasn't your crush either"

"He's _not _my crush!"

"Blablabla" Joe said and pretended that his hands were talking to each other. "It was Kevin"

"Hmm, I'll thank him later" Lila said and handed the plate of sandwich to Joe.

Joe looked at the plate and saw that it was his favorite chicken cutlet sandwich with mayo. Made just the way he likes it, but he's curious and looked at her.

"Okay, how'd you know I wanted this?" he asked.

Lila threw the crumbs on the trash can then faced Joe with a smirk. "Well, every time you go to our place, you always asks Gloria for the same sandwich. Believe me, I _know _things about you"

"Oh, really?" he asked with a bit of a doubt.

He sat on a stool and thought that it's time to put Lila's knowledge to the test.

"Okay, I'll ask some things about me and you answer" he explained with a smile.

"Okay, hit me" Lila answered and leaned back on the sink.

"What is my favorite color?"

"Blue and that shirt is lucky for you"

"How'd you know that?"

"You always wear it on your dates"

"Where am I born?"

"Casa Grande, Arizona"

"Fave ice cream flavor?"

"Hmm, choco marshmallow"

"Tough luck. How about band?"

"I know only one. Uh, Copeland which I think is the best."

That conversation left Joe speechless yet amazed in a creepy kind of way. He never expected that a person like her knows a thing or two about him.

"So, how did you know those things 'bout me?" he asked curiously and took a bite on his sandwich.

"I'm just observant" she said.

They heard a door closed and Joe turned around to see that it was a hot girl. Marissa is really ready for their first date in London. She's wearing a brown tube dress, black leggings and brown ballet flats.

"So, we ready?" Marissa asked sweetly.

Joe swallowed the sandwich and excitedly ran towards her, "You look beautiful" he said and kissed her.

As always, Lila looked away, putting her index in her mouth, trying to hurl.

Marissa looked behind Joe to see her wonderful best friend and stepsister, "Lila, don't you want to come?" she asked.

Lila approached them with a grin and forced them out of the unit. "Sis, there's no way I'm going to ruin your date. Don't worry, I also have plans"

"Well, okay. See you later" Marissa said giving her a smack and Joe waving at her with his tongue sticking out. She closed the door and looked around the four walls with no one else, but her. She doesn't have _plans _at all. She glumly walked back in her room and opened the small unorganized closet of hers. The closet in front of her is way much different from her closet in their Beverly hills mansion. This locker is a lot smaller and her clothes were like forcibly been pushed inside, and all wrinkly.

_Okay, what to wear? _She thought, looking around her clothes. Then at the very bottom of her stacks of clothes, she found a gray shirt. She carefully pulled it, trying not to let the other clothes fall.

She unfolded it and held it up in front of her. It's a long gray shirt with hand pockets in the middle, sleeves up to the elbows. There's also 'Little miss hottie' written in white on the middle of the shirt.

"I guess I'll wear this" she said and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath.

After thirty minutes, she went out wearing the long gray shirt, a pair of black pants and white ballet flats. She got so excited to run down the city, but when she was about to go out she remembered something.

"I need to spray some perfume" Lila said and ran back to her room.

She looked onto the unorganized dressing table and her accessories got mixed up with Marissa's. She moved aside the bottle of hairsprays and found a cute small bottled glass.

She took off the cap and sprayed the moon flower scent all over her, "Okay, I'm ready"

She already ran down and closed the main door of the building bringing only a cellphone and a wallet. When she turned around and was ready to go out on the street, she bumped into someone very hard that led her bumping on the wooden door.

"I'm so sorry" Lila apologized though it wasn't her fault.

"No, I should be the one sorry little miss hottie" the guy insisted.

Somehow the voice was familiar to her and she wished that it's true. She looked up and once again, she bumped into Nick. He's wearing a red shirt underneath an open white short sleeved polo, black belted pants and white sneakers. To top it off, he's wearing big sheds as a _disguise. _Hope no one recognizes him with his curly locks.

"Wow, I can't believe I bumped into you again" Lila said with a giggle.

Nick joined her in giggling, and then looked down shyly, scratching his head. "Yeah, it's quite a surprise"

"Anyways, if you're looking for Joe, he's gone already"

"Uhm, I'm not actually looking for Joe"

"You're not?"

"No. I was actually to see you and now I did."

London must have some kind of luck for Lila. It's like everything she wants to happen happen. The sun is high up in the sky and the both of them started to walk out of Queen Victoria Street.

"So, you came just to see me?" Lila asked without looking at the young man beside her.

"Uhm kind of" he said shyly.

"So, why are you looking for me exactly?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could join you around the city"

"Like hang out?"

"Yeah, yeah! Something like that."

"But, don't you have anything important to do?"

Nick slowly holds Lila's hand that made her blush again. He was so close to her already that she couldn't look up at him.

"There's nothing more important that being with such a girl like you"

"O-kay!" Lila answered nervously and walked away briskly.

At the main street of London, paparazzo secretly takes pictures of Joe and Marissa on their date at the best Italian restaurant. The both of them are feeding each other pastas when suddenly Joe got a glimpse of Lila across the street, with a guy that looks so much like his brother, Nick. He reached for the checkered red and white napkin, wiping off the sauce on his lips.

"Is Nick and Lila on a date?" Joe asked, still looking out.

Marissa turned to wear Joe is looking and she saw her sister in front of a store, laughing with Nick.

"Well, what do you know? They look adorable"

"Well, let's not mention to them that we saw them on their date"

"But, why?"

"Because I want them to personally tell us what's going on between them" Joe said and fed Marissa some of his pasta.

It looks like paparazzo didn't notice Nick with his disguise and the two continued roaming around. They were talking about lots of things they usually do when they had free time back in the US. Like the time they played with a water gun as a prank to Gertrude or the time Lila blew off the disguise of the Jonas in front of a crowd. They ran the whole day and hid from a crazy mob of girls. They laughed and laughed until someone blocks their way.

"Hey, Lila" the tall guy said.

Lila looked closely at the stranger in shades, "Kevin?"

"Ee-yeah" he said with a grin.

He's wearing a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a black vest then black pants and white sneakers. Lila didn't recognize him at first, but now, she tiptoed and gave him a tight hug.

"Kevin! Nice to see you again" she said, "By the way, thanks for carrying me to my room last night"

They let go of each other and Kevin looked at her a little shy.

"It was no problem"

"So, where could the three of us go?" Lila asked them, clasping her slender hands.

They looked around the busy street and saw in every corner that there are a lot of stores. "What about we do everything we can in the mall?" Nick suggested.

It was actually not a bad idea to goof around the mall. It'll be just like when they were in a mall in the US. The three of them reached inside their wallets and took out their credit cards.

"Race yah" Lila told the two and ran on her way to the mall. Of course, the two won't let her get away and ran after her on the busy street.

As soon as they got inside the mall, they went crazy. They went to the arcade played some air hockey, dancing, and monster killing and such. They ended up winning their selves stuffed toys. They ran around the mall then they suddenly stopped with their heels when they saw a photo booth.

They gave each other sharp looks and suddenly pushed each other just to get in. they sat down the narrow bench with only half their butts, sitting. They did the craziest poses that they could ever think of and kept on laughing. The shoppers that passed by the photo booth thinks that kids today are getting a bit out of control. After taking pictures, they decided on going to the clothes department. First stop is the women's clothes. The two Jonas waits outside the girl's dressing room and was startled to see Lila when she got out. She's wearing a beautiful blue dress and an orange feathery scarf around her neck. She walked around like a model, giving away flying kisses and Kevin and Nick pretended like judges.

They went to the next floor, which is the men's department. It was time for Nick and Kevin to model. They went out of the dressing room wearing baggy clothes that hip hoppers usually wear. Lila couldn't help it and laughed so hard just seeing the two Jonas trying to beat box and rap. While they were goofing around, Nick's shades accidentally fell off. The three of them became quiet as a bunch of girls were staring at them. They gulped in fear.

"I think this is a big problem" Nick whispered.

Kevin squinted at him and slapped him on the head, "You think?"

"RUN!" was all Lila could say as the girls screamed when they saw the Jonas brothers. Nick quickly ran and Kevin carried Lila like a sack of potatoes and ran as fast as he could.

Just at the second floor of the mall, there are the restaurants and cafes. At the starbucks, sitting on big maroon couches are Milo, Selma, Gertrude, Grammy, Jeremiah, and Wendy. Wendy just came from work and thought that it's nice to have a cup of coffee with her family. She placed her son, Jeremiah, whose eating a gingerbread cookie, on her lap.

"I just saw Joe and Marissa on their date. They look so adorable" she said and took a sip on her mocha frappe.

Milo leaned back on the sofa and wrapped his arms around his wife, "I know. They're just like us" he said and kissed Selma.

Grammy watched her son and laughed softly, "But, you know they should be careful with their relation"

"What do you mean, mom?" Selma asked."

"Well, you know. They're still young and they might look perfect, but sometimes problems start there"

"You mean they shouldn't be together often?"

"That's not what I meant. Look, they might always be together. But, do they really know each other?"

An evil laugh aroused from their table and they looked at that person, who's none other than Gertrude. She puts her coffee down and gave them a funny smile, "Sorry for being rude, but they don't _really _need to like each other. They have money, that's what's important"

"Now I know why you're not married" Wendy mumbled and squinted.

"I think I can hear a _cockroach_ talking"

"Uh, do you guys hear something?"

The two middle aged women stood up angrily and everyone looked if they were about to fight. Well, Gertrude was ready to claw _Peter pan's _girl when suddenly two guys ran pass them, screaming. The other one is even carrying a screaming girl and they were being chased by a crazy mob of girls. Gertrude and Wendy got distracted and somehow felt that they knew who it was.

"Was that? You-" Wendy mumbled.

"Well, I don't- let's just sit down" Gertrude suggested and went back to their seats.

The sun starts to set on the horizons and people from the mall got startled when they saw a mob of girls passed by a music store. The screaming started to fade and music from the store gets louder. Customers looked down the floor beside the stacks of CDs, where there are three teenagers hiding. They were leaning forward on their hands and elbows trying to see if it's safe to go out.

"Are they gone?" Lila asked in a whispery voice.

Nick looked out and nodded continuously as he stands up. The two did the same, shrugging off the dust on their clothes. While Lila is busy fixing herself, she didn't notice a girl walked towards her.

"Lila?"

Lila turned around and found out that it was her best friend, violet, looking as beautiful as ever.

Her midnight blue dress matches perfectly with her flats and eye shadows. She also tied her hair in low pig tails and curled it. Her eyes also sparkled when she laid eyes on the two guys Lila is with.

"I can't believe it! It really is you guys!" she said in an excited stuttering way.

The two young men just smiled, feeling really flattered at some point then Lila hugged her tight.

"Of course you guys remembered my best friend, Violet Milton" Lila said, in case the two forgot.

Violet shakes hands with them and her other hand griped on Lila's hand.

"So, what are you doing here, vie?" Lila asked.

"Well, not taking a haircut, I'm telling you" violet answered sarcastically and the two Jonas tried not to laugh, "I actually bought you a cd"

The English girl grabbed Lila's hand and placed the white plastic with a CD inside. Lila is really thankful for her best friend who always gives her something special.

Lila hugged her best friend again, "Thanks so much"

"No, problem. I'm just doing anything I can to see you with a smile. And because I'll be a little busy with the finals"

"Aww. No bonding?"

"Looks like it. Just like now, I'll have tutorial in five minutes. I'm so sorry"

Good thing about Lila is that she's very understanding even if she's dying to be with that someone, she'll be very patient and let that person go. Kevin looked at his watched that made him slap Nick on the chest, "Oh, Nick. We better head back to the hotel now" he said.

"I guess I better go home too" Lila added.

The four of them said their goodbyes and went on different directions as soon as they got out of the music store.

A loud banging noise disturbed the silence of the pink apartment with the work of Joe. He got a little carried away, kissing Marissa, which made him knock down a chair. They both ran up the stairs, laughing and holding each other's hand. When they went in, Marissa saw her mom and step dad watching TV.

"Oh, you're late tonight" Selma said and closed her robe.

Marissa tiptoed towards them placing her hands on her back, still holding Joe's hand.

"Sorry, we just really had fun"

"Of course you did"

Marissa then pulled her boyfriend away from the living room and went to their room. She saw that the room's light was open and saw that her sister is sleeping already. Curled up like a kitty cat listening to a CD player with her earphones. She also hasn't changed her clothes.

Marissa turned to Joe and gesturing to be really quiet. He closed the door slowly while Marissa looks for something in the drawer between their beds.

"It looks like she had fun" Joe whispered as he stands between the beds.

"Yeah, she's so cute when she sleeps. She's smiling." Marissa added, still searching for something under the pile of papers.

Joe watched the _doggie _sleep and he noticed something beside Lila's CD player. The CD is still playing and beside it is a new CD album. It was their newest album. She's currently listening to their tracks.

"Here you go" Marissa suddenly said, popping beside him.

Joe looked down and saw Marissa holding a picture of her. He tried to act very grateful as he takes it, "Wow, thanks"

"Of course, you might miss me" she said seducing and gave him a passionate kiss.

Joe run down the apartment and gently closes the main door. He leaned his head on the door and takes a deep breath. A gust of wind passed by him, blowing through his beautiful shiny black hair. He took a moment to close his eyes. it's like his whole trip to London is very stressful than the other trips he had. He needs to rehearse, do a show, and find time to be with Marissa. The same thing everyday.

_Honk-honk._

He turned around and saw a black van in front of the flickering lamp post. The car window rolled down and saw his younger brother, Nick, waving at him. He smirked and jogged on his way to the van. Nick opened the door and closed it by the time Joe sat across him. The driver started to drive out of the street to get them back to the hotel. Nick leaned on his lap and looked at his brother, whose facing the car roof.

"You look so stressed, something wrong?" Nick asked.

"What?" Joe moaned, looking at Nick. "I'm fine; I'm just tired from work then date with Marissa."

"Okay, oh get this. I think I found the girl I like"

That news didn't quite surprised Joe. He was actually expecting to hear that sooner or later. He knows that Nick also likes Lila. Joe leaned back and folded his arms. He let out a small smile.

"Do I know her?" he asked, trying to play along.

"Well, I think so" Nick answered shyly. "Anyways, I haven't told her that I like her"

"Dude, you have to tell her or someone might steal her"

"But when?"

"Try to think of a perfect time"

"Oh, okay. You'll definitely be the first one to know"

Joe closed his eyes again and is still smiling. He can't wait to see his brother hooked up with Lila. But now, stuck in traffic, he takes his moment to sleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

CHAPTER 4:

Weeks in London is getting pretty for Lila. Her best friend, violet, is done with her classes and they always hang out with Nick and Kevin. Speaking of Nick, he always brings Lila something. May it be a stuffed toy or a kiss on the cheeks. Joe even teased her that sooner or later they'll be together. Lila just laughs about it, but inside, she really would love that. Because Nick is the only guy she laid eyes on.

This morning, Lila is in the dining table on her robe, helping her Grammy solve the crossword puzzle on the newspaper. Joe is also there, sitting on the sofa wearing a white long-sleeved polo under a black vest then a pair of black jeans and white sneakers. He's been called by Marissa to have a date.

"Good one, Grammy" Lila cheered as she watches the old lady solve the problem correctly.

Joe kept staring at them for a minute and couldn't help it any longer that he approached Lila. He couldn't accept that Lila knows things about him, that he never expected she'll know. Well, it wasn't really serious questions, but still. He took a chair and faced Lila.

"Okay. Last time, I asked you things about me. Now, it's the opposite" Joe protested.

Lila looked at him and laughs so hard, but Grammy just smiled and went back to her puzzle, pretending not to listen.

"What makes you think that you can answer my questions?" Lila asked curiously.

Clearly, Joe doesn't have the chance of answering Lila's question correctly. They don't talk to each other; pure hate is what they have for each other. At least that's what Lila knows.

Joe looked at Lila with a simple smile and leaned his chin on his palm, "Bring it on" he answered in a funny gay way.

"Okay, what's my favorite food?"

"Uh, that'll be pizza. To be specific, pepperoni. But I think you changed to gummy bears" he explained and pointed at a plastic of gummy bears beside Lila.

Lila instantly grabbed the bag of gummies and puts it on her lap and went back to their conversation.

"Okay, that's luck. Favorite show?"

"You don't really watch TV. You mostly read books. Your favorite is five people you meet in heaven"

"Favorite color"

"Aquamarine"

"Favorite, uhm, perfume"

"Moon flower"

Lila is already getting annoyed that Joe answered all her questions correctly. How did he even know all of those? She leaned her forearm on the table and looked around, trying to think of a tricky question.

"Okay, what's my real name?" she asked confidently.

Joe was about to answer, but then he got this look as if he doesn't know the answer. Lila slapped the table with her right hand and pointed at Joe with her left. She was so ready to say "Aha!"

"A-"Lila couldn't continue when Joe suddenly looked at her and is also pointing.

"Your real name is Lilian because your mom wanted Lily, but your dad wanted Anne. When you combine the two it'll sound LilyAnne. Then, they though Lilian was perfect" he said with a grin.

"-Ha?" was all Lila could say.

She felt like withering like a plant and her jaw dropped. Joe squinted at Lila and waved his hand in front of her to get her attention. Lila blinked twice and was back to herself again.

"Okay, I want to know how you knew that" Lila demanded.

"Well, I had a chat with Marissa before. She was using your user name-"

"But, she doesn't know my real name"

Joe pressed Lila's soft lips and gave her a look that says Don't-talk- while-I- talk-missy. He begins to talk again, "-As I was saying, I got curious why you used LA. So, I got help from someone. Isn't that right, Grammy?"

Grammy? How did she suddenly got in the picture. Lila slapped Joe's hand that is pressing her lips then faced Grammy. She grabbed the pen the old woman is holding and started talking.

"Grammy, why'd you tell him?"

"Well, he asked me. so, I thought I should tell him the story. Besides-" Grammy took her pen back and hits it on Lila's head.

Lila stood up, walking back and forth on the living room, massaging half of her head. The pen was thick! She still couldn't accept that Joe answered so many questions correctly. _Ding._ Just at that moment, a new question popped in her mind that she's sure Joe couldn't answer. Lila folded her arms once more, raised an eye brow and gave him a sly smile as she leans at the back of the white sofa.

"Okay, last question. When was the last time we really talked?"

This time, she's confident that there's no way Joe could answer it. But she was wrong.

Joe walked towards her and Lila was trapped. She looked up at him and saw that he's really serious. The place became quiet and Lila can feel her heart pound. Grammy looked at them worriedly and thinks that it won't end up nice.

"When you were fifteen" Joe started in a calm way, "We became good friends when you became Marissa's sister. You, me, Marissa, Nick, and Kevin. I even remembered you when you were 14; you told me I _was _your best friend. But a year after, we grew apart"

It's like a truck full of cement fell on Lila. She never expected to hear those from Joe. Speaking of Joe, he looked like he was about to cry when he was sharing those facts. It's also the reason why Joe felt weird when Lila introduced Violet to them. He felt _jealous_ because he was once her best friend.

Suddenly, Marissa came out of the room looking as pleasant as always. She noticed that Joe is too near Lila.

"What's going on?" she asked with a smile.

Joe took a deep breath and stepped back, he became his old self again.

"Nothing. Just talking to _doggie_" he said with a smile. He walked passed by her to get to his girl. They left the room with Lila startled. Before leaving, Joe whispered words that buried inside Lila's mind.

_Sorry._

Grammy approached her grand daughter and saw that she is so pale, "Honey, you alright?"

Lila just nodded with a forced smile, trying to look like nothing's wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just go to my room now" she said and went to her room glumly. She walked between the two beds that are neatly fixed and carefully sits on the side of her orange covered bed. That morning is very weird for Lila. The truth is, when she asked Joe when the last time they talked was, she was only expecting him to answer 'Long time ago?' but no. it was in full details and Lila remembered those days. She looked around the side of the room and found her green body bag under the lamp table. She leaned forward to reach for it then took off her brown bed slippers and sat at the middle of her extra soft bed in an Indian sit.

Lila unzipped her bag from the right all the way to the other side and opened it wide. Earphones, laptop and cell phone. Every gadget she has is placed in one bag. She looked closely and saw her pink hard bound journal. It has small flowers with the colors orange, violet, and read all over as décor. She took the notebook out and puts her bag back under the table. It's been awhile since she opened her journal. It was given to her by her late mom, Clarisse, on Christmas when she was ten years old. Since then, she wrote everything that happens to her day or sometimes sticks pictures on it; including her sufferings from her mother's death to her dad's remarriage and to meeting the Jonas brothers. She turned the page and a picture fell on the floor. She picked it up. it was an old picture when she was still fourteen together with the Jonas and Marissa.

Going to resorts on a hot summer is one of the things Lila does in her younger years. Wearing a two piece swimsuit together with Marissa and three guys wearing only board shorts; they were standing in front of the pool really wet and smiled for the camera. They were much younger back then; Marissa and Lila's hair were even shorter and so is Joe's. They were having so much fun back then. Lila looked back at her journal and reads the entry connected to the picture.

_April 27_

_Okay, we're here in Orlando resort for our summer vacation. it's really fun! We rode different kinds of rides, Joe taught me how to swim and of course, eating good foods. Anyways, after two days, the Jonas will be leaving for a concert in New York. So, we're making the most out of our time. Joe actually is here right now in our room (Goofing around) but though, he's still my best friend! :)_

_ Xoxo_

A year after that, Joe and Lila grew apart. They always fight and rarely talks to each other. Lila doesn't really want to remember how it all happened, but she blames herself. She holds her journal tighter and hits it on her forehead.

"After all this time, I'm the one acting such a jerk" she mumbled, "I'm such an idiot"

The whole unit started to get wrapped by a good smell of spices and herbs that lurks in every corner. It only meant that Grammy is busy cooking lunch. As she makes herself busy, Lila went out of the room, not in a robe. She's wearing a fitted green u-necked long-sleeved shirt underneath a white tank top then a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Dear, do you have any plans today?" Grammy asked while she stirs the stew.

"None, really. Just going to take a walk" Lila explained, "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you could give this stew to your aunt Wendy at her store. She's eating there."

"Sure"

Grammy opened the cabinet to look for a nice container for the stew she's making. Lila is waiting in the living room, standing, when someone knocked at their door.

"I'll get it" Lila said and opened the door.

There was an old tall man, maybe in his 50's, wearing a maroon sweater and black pants. He has grayish white hair, wrinkled face and is holding onto a cane. For his arthritic legs.

"Uh, hi. May I help you?" Lila asked with a not-so-sure smile.

"Is Vienna here?" the old man asked politely.

"Grammy is bust in the kitchen"

"Oh, so you're her grand daughter. I'm Borris Albert, her neighbor from room 2G. I'm here to give you an invitation"

He handed Lila two white envelopes that is sealed, "What's this?"

"The tenants of this building have been here for a long time now, way back when you're still a baby. And we all know Milo, so we're having a party tonight for his family"

"Wow, that's great. I'll make sure everyone of us would be there"

"Thanks, my dear" the old man said and left.

Grammy approached Lila, carrying a knitted lunch bag with the container of stew and rice. "Who was it?" she asked.

Lila took the bag from Grammy and handed her the white envelopes.

"Get read, Grammy. We'll go to a party tonight" Lila said and gave her grand mother a kiss and ran out.

Maybe the party could distract Lila from the things that have been bugging her. Besides, it's a party! It's been awhile since she's been in one. She walked around the sunny streets of London and found a store full of gowns. She pushed the glass door and a small young boy ran to her with open arms.

"Lila!"

It was the adorable Jeremiah wearing a green jacket, blue jeans and rubber shoes. Wendy heard her son and left her customers to her workers.

"Oh, hey dear. What are you doing here?" She asked while she gives her a hug

"Well, Grammy wants me to give you your lunch. Wow, its cold here!" Lila protested and wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on, let's eat" Wendy said.

Wendy took the lunch bag and went to her office with Lila carrying Jeremiah. Wendy's office is beautiful and simple. It has her desk with her phone, computer, pens, pencils and sketchpads.

They sat on a red sofa and placed the food on the coffee table and started digging in.

"Hmm! Mum really cooks the best stew ever" Wendy remarked while she chomps on her food.

Lila takes a bite and has to agree with what her aunt said, "Yes, she does"

"Anyways, did you receive your invitation from our neighbor?"

"Actually, just before I got here. Can I invite violet?"

"Of, course. Invite the Jonas too"

"I bet Marissa already did"

"So, do you have a dress already?"

Lila squinted at her aunt, trying to swallow the food in her mouth, "What dress?"

Wendy's eyes sparkled when she heard what Lila just said. She quickly ran to Lila's side and pulled her out of the sofa and back at the store. It's Lila's first time to be in her aunt's store and she's surprised on how many customers she has.

"So, we'll pick a dress for you" Wendy whispered to her.

"What? Why?" Lila exclaimed.

Lila knows how to dress herself up and everything she wears makes her pretty. But, Lila is the tomboy type of girl; she doesn't wear skirts or dresses.

"Of course, the invitations said _wear_ formal clothes" Wendy said and went to the racks of gowns.

_Ring. Ring._

A cellphone on someone's dressing table started ringing and vibrating for almost five minutes already. Then someone picked up. "Hello"

It was a voice recorder. "This is violet. I'm not here right now, please leave a message"

Now that's something Lila is not used to. Of all the years she has known her best friend, violet, she never leaves her phone. Except for now.

"Hey, vie. Lila here" she said. "Anyways, I would like to invite you to a party tonight in the apartment's fifth floor. It's a ballroom. I never knew that there was a ballroom there. Anyways, I hope you could come"

She closed her phone and looked at her aunt, who's carrying a gown and make-ups. Lila has a bad feeling that something's going to happen.

The sun has once again departed the sky and say hello to moon. In room 2F, everyone is getting ready for the big party at the fifth floor. Grammy is walking around looking for her black shawl that matches her midnight blue gown. Marissa on the other hand is wearing a yellow tube gown with sequins on the lower part and a pair of yellow heels. Talk about little miss sunshine.

"Come on, guys. We have to go up now" Milo said beside Selma who is wearing a red backless gown. "By the way where's my daughter, sister and your sister?" he asked his wife.

"Gertrude is already upstairs and I'm not sure with Wendy and Lila" Selma said.

"Don't worry. Lila is at Wendy's store" Grammy butted in and puts on her shawl.

"Okay, now lets go" Milo demanded and closed the door as soon as everybody got out.

The flickering lamp post was already fixed earlier and a black van parked in front of it. Inside the van are the Jonas brothers looking handsome as ever in tux. "Okay, lets go" Joe said excitedly and was about to go out, but then Nick pulled him back.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Nick asked.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other for a moment and Kevin just nodded. "I'll go ahead and leave you, younger bros" he said with a grin and walked out of the van.

As soon as Kevin closed the door, Joe turned to his other brother with a warm smile.

"Wattup, dude?" Joe asked.

"Well, I think tonight is the right time to tell _her _how I feel" Nick confessed.

Of course Joe felt happy about it, knowing that it's Lila. He patted Nick on the shoulder and gave him a grin. "I say go for it, dude"

"Really, you think she'll like me?"

"Dude, girls run after you. Of course she will. Come on"

The two of them stepped out of the van and headed inside the apartment building.

While the party is starting, a cab parked just behind the Jonas' black van. Wendy is inside wearing white backless gown made by her with her son sitting on her lap in small tux.

"Aunt Wendy, do I really have to go out wearing this?" said Lila, hiding in the shadows.

"Don't worry, Lila. You look beautiful" Wendy said.

"You look like a princess" Jeremiah added shyly.

"Thanks, but I can't go. I feel really stupid"

"Oh yes, you're going" Wendy insisted and pulled Lila out of the cab forcibly.

The ballroom is pumping up with music and dancing people. The buffet table is filled with good looking food and punch, musicians plays old songs on stage with a tarpaulin behind them saying: Cheers for Williams!

Milo is in the crowd with Selma talking to the other tenants that he has known since he was young while the teenagers go around the adorable Jonas Brothers. Everyone is having fun that they didn't even noticed Wendy coming in together with Jeremiah and Lila.

"This is stupid" Lila mumbled very annoyed.

Wendy sighed and turned to her niece, "It's not stupid. They're welcoming your dad and your new family's arrival. Now get there" Wendy said and pushed her through the crowd.

Wendy kind of pushed her too hard that she stumbled to someone's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lila apologized.

The teenage girls looked at her irritated while the guy turned around to look at the one who bumped him.

The both of them were startled to see each other. Joe's jaw dropped and couldn't believe who it was.

"L-Lila?" Joe stuttered.

Lila looked so different and more beautiful. She's wearing a violet ballooned tube gown up to her knees. It also has sequins on the skirt part and sparkled like the stars. She's also wearing violet espadrilles, diamond hair pin over her pony tail and the aquamarine necklace. Not much make up though, only a touch of glittery eye shadow and glossy lip gloss. Joe was still staring then Marissa looked to see what's going on.

"Oh my god, Lila! You look amazing!" Marissa exclaimed and holds her sister's hands.

"Haha. Thanks? So are you" Lila said nervously.

"Okay, I'll just get us some punch. Wait for me, sweetie" Marissa said to Joe before leaving.

Everyone went back to partying while Joe and Lila stand in one corner, waiting for Marissa with their punch. Not minding each other. Lila has this urge to talk about their past, but doesn't know how to start. Joe is also just thinking of the same thing. They both faced each other and said, "I'm so sorry for being a jerk" in a chorus.

They looked at each other again in silence the finally laughed.

"Joe, I'm so sorry for the things I did to you. I never meant getting mad at you always" Lila explained in a very sincere way and her fingers tangling to each other.

Joe hissed a bit and scratches the back of his with his right hand and the other inside his pants' pocket. "Yes, me too. I know I've been a jerk too, but can we be friends again?"

"Deal"

The other teenagers sneaked a different CD inside the player and pumped it up, rocking the whole place. Joe caught someone and turned Lila's face to that direction. It was Nick, standing beside the buffet table, all alone.

"I bet he'd be happy to see you tonight! Go on!" Joe shouted to be heard from all the noise.

Lila felt nervous all of a sudden and fixed her hair and dress. She faced Joe with a smile, "Do I look okay?" she asked unconfidently.

Joe looked down at her with a warm smile and nodded, "You look great"

With those words, Lila's spirit lifted up. She walked passed by the dancing crowd to get to Nick, while Marissa got the three punch. Marissa looked around searchingly with three cups on her hands. "Where's Lila?" she shouted.

Joe took one of the red cups from her hand and shouted at her ear, "Talking to some friend"

Some more steps and Lila will be out of the crazy crowd and to Nick. She's getting too excited as she gets nearer, but something made her stop at the middle of the crowd. Violet, her supposedly best friend, approached Nick with a smile. Nick is telling her something and it made violet jumped up and down then wraps her arms around him. But that wasn't the one that shocked Lila, it was something unexpected. The two let go and stated staring each other. Lila just stood in the middle of the crowd wishing that what she's thinking won't happen. But, it did. Violet closed her eyes while Nick pressed his lips to hers. Lila's heart pounded so hard that any moment now her heart could fall off. Her vision darkened and felt that her whole world crashed. She disappeared from the crowd. At the corner, Joe is pretending to understand what Marissa is saying and forced a smile. He smoothly turned around to see what's going on between Nick and Lila, but he saw someone else.

Nick is there, alright. Smooching with some other girl. Joe looked around worriedly and saw the balcony door close. Marissa is talking to other teens and Joe smoothly walked away from them. Outside, in the chilly balcony, Lila sat under the shadows where she could spend time alone, but she found out she can't. The music from the party got louder when someone opened the door. She turned her head, without showing any expressions, to find out that it's only Joe.

"Hi" he said softly, but Lila just looked away.

Joe closed the door and joined his best friend on the bench. They were once again quiet, with music coming from the party, as they look up the heavenly sky.

Joe looked down his hands, thinking of something to break their silence. But, he knows Lila; nothing can make her laugh or smile when she's facing such a big problem such as this.

"Look" Joe started without looking at Lila, "I saw what happened inside. I'm terribly sorry"

_Nothing._

Lila wouldn't move or react to what he was saying. It made him worry. He thinks for a moment of some way that can get Lila's attention. Thinking carefully, but the music is distracting him.

_That's it._

Joe turned to face Lila and held her weakened hands. It certainly got her attention. Lila faced her friend curiously, who started clearing his throat.

_One single smile, a helping hand_

_Hold on_

_It's not that hard to be a friend_

_Hold on_

_So don't give up, stand till the end_

_Hold on_

_Cause there's more to life than just to live_

_Hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_Don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on_

It was a clever idea of Joe to sing a song that can help Lila. It worked. As Lila blinked, tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and had a major melt down. Joe pulled Lila on the arm and hugged her tight, letting her cry every pain out. The party just continued and none of them realized that someone's crying outside because of the loud music.

"Why is this happening to me? Neither of them even told me that they're together!" Lila wailed, grasping on Joe's tux.

Joe tried to calm his friend by patting her on the back, "its okay, and I'm here"

An hour later, the music is still rocking the room and Milo is on stage, dancing wildly with Wendy and Gertrude. Obviously, they got drunk. Marissa started asking around if they saw Joe. Outside, on the balcony, Lila had already stopped crying. She rests her head on Joe's firm chest with his arm around her. She could feel the rising and falling of Joe's chest. She turned her swollen eyes to the starry sky. She remembered doing this kind of thing once with Nick. She looked down again, feeling glumly.

"Why am I so stupid?" Lila mumbled as she sniffled.

"You're not stupid" Joe answered.

"Yes, I am. I should've known that Nick likes her, that's why he's been hanging out with us"

"Maybe, they don't know how to tell you. They're scared of getting you hurt"

"Well, they just did"

Lila felt Joe took a sigh that made her sit up and look at him

"I'm sure they didn't mean it" he said and looked straight into her brown eyes, "Just don't think about it too much. Forget it"

Lila also let out a sigh that made her lips wobble like a child's. "Fine. I'll try. Don't ever mention this to anyone, by the way"

"Okay"

It'll take her a long time to let this all pass. Nick is the _only _guy she likes and now he's gone. The breeze was getting a lot chill especially for Lila, who's wearing a short dress. She began to stutter. Joe noticed and didn't have any second thought of taking his tux off for her.

"Here you go" he said

He watches his friend put on his tux and he has this weird feeling inside. Lila finished putting on the big tux on her and smiled back to Joe like a little kid.

"Thanks and I'm going to-"Lila doesn't know what to do next when Joe suddenly stared at her and moves towards her.

"-what are you doing?" she asked nervously, pushing Joe softly on the chest with a fist as she back off.

It's like he was hypnotized or something that he couldn't hear anything around him, even Lila's voice. Lila backed off some more, knocking down a watering can. No one heard it except for Lila. All of a sudden, Joe placed his hand on Lila's cheeks and gave her a long kiss. Lila's hand started to weaken. She couldn't hear anything except for the loud thumping sound of her heart and her widened eyes is fixed to Joe.

Joe backed off from Lila and his eyes popped when he realized what he just did. His heart also pounded and his face started to turn red.

"I- am so sorry!" he exclaimed nervously, "I don't know what came over me!"

Lila is just staring at him, "Let's pretend nothing happened" she suggested while she grits her teeth.

"Uh, g-good idea. Let's go back to the party"

"I'll actually go back to our unit now. I don't think I have energy left for a party"

"Then I'll take you there"

Lila thought about it for a minute especially with what just happened. It was her _official _first kiss on the lips. She looked at Joe first. He also looks uneasy, but there's a part of him that is serious "Won't Marissa be looking for you?" she asked.

Joe's face lit up because Lila is okay with him accompanying her back to the unit.

"Don't worry, this is important"

They already went in and the people can't seem to be tired as they dance. They walked through the crowd to get closer to the door then the drunken Milo went up stage once again to the microphone.

"Is this thing on?" he said through the microphone and taps the device that led a deafening sound. "Okay, a special guests are here to perform for us. Give round of applause for- the Jonas Brothers!"

Every teenager in the room screamed as they heard that and Lila Joe turned around when they heard the announcement. Joe is in the middle of a situation; perform or best friend? But Lila went closer to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I can go on my own! Good luck!" she shouted to be heard from all the screaming.

Everyone chanted for the Jonas brothers and Nick and Kevin are already on stage, preparing their acoustic guitars. Joe is still thinking, but Lila insisted him to perform and not to let fans down. So, Joe ran through the crowd, without showing any hint of worriedness on his face while Lila leaves. The Jonas huddled and talked about what to perform.

"So, what will we sing?" Nick asked and kept looking at the crowd.

Joe looked too and saw that he was looking at violet. Somehow, Joe got annoyed.

"I think we should sing 'Hold on'"

"Okay, bros. let's do that" Kevin said and gets ready.

Downstairs, Lila is already inside their unit and exhaustedly went straight into her room. She quickly changed into a white spaghetti strapped top and blue jammies. The beautiful violet gown is hanged on the chair of the dressing table while her heels are scattered on the floor. She took a few minutes on the washroom to wash her face then she sank back on her bed glumly. She couldn't control her tears and it rolled at the tip of her eyes. It really torn Lila apart. She curled like a cat and tried to erase Nick from her mind already. She touched her soft pink lips and really couldn't believe that Joe kissed her. Everything felt weird for her. She lost the love of her life, but got her best friend back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

Mostly when there's bacon, egg and toast on the table, everyone is getting crazy on getting one. But, the Williams are just staring at Lila as she plays with her food glumly. Obviously she's still thinking about what happened the other night at the party. After breakfast, Marissa is in their room putting make up in front of the mirror. She saw Lila came in and she couldn't help but notice how glum she is. she turned around to look at her sister and crosses her legs.

"Okay, what's up with you? You've been like that ever since the party ended. Actually, you left early" Marissa said, concerned.

Lila is leaning on the head board with a big soft pillow placed on her lap, "Nothing" she said softly.

"Nothing?" Marissa repeated amusingly then sat beside Lila. "Honey, I know you. If you're okay, you're out of bed and pj's then you'll go out"

Marissa and Lila are at the same age, but if to talk about maturity, Marissa is leading. She acts like an older sister to Lila. Well, she is older for three months.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Lila said again, showing off a smile.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call violet for you?"

Of all people, she doesn't really want to see her so-called _best _friend. She felt so _used._ Lila forced a smile again and shook her head, "No, it's alright"

"Well, alright. I'm going out with aunt Wendy" Marissa shared as she stands up from the bed.

"Really, no date with Joe today?"

"Uh, nah. He said he's doing something important. Well, bye"

The door closed and Lila is once again alone in their room. But, not for long. Wendy and Marissa already got out of the building and walked out of Queen Victoria Street. Beside the lamp post are two gray trash cans and behind it is a guy. To be specific, Joe. He's wearing a green camouflage hoodie with gray t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and white sneakers. He watched if Marissa was already gone then ran inside the building. In the meantime, Milo and Selma are looking after Jeremiah, Grammy is sitting on her rocking chair, and knitting and Gertrude is watching TV. Everyone is doing something when someone knocked on their door. Selma volunteered to open the door, thinking that Wendy forgot something. She opened the door and is surprised to see Joe standing there with a big grin.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Williams" Joe greeted nicely, "Is Lila home?"

"Uh, yeah. Feel free to see her. She's in their room" Selma said while she lets him in.

Joe just smiled for gratitude then went in. Milo, whose playing cards with Jeremiah, saw Joe passes by and went to Lila's room. He got confused.

He faced his wife, "Honey, didn't you tell Joe that Marissa is out?" he asked.

Selma sits on the floor and puts Jeremiah on her lap, "I was going to tell him, but he's looking for Lila"

"Huh. That's weird. I know they don't talk to each other"

Joe went in the room and saw the person he's looking. Still in pajamas, Lila is lying on the opposite direction of the bed with her head hanging. She looked at Joe glumly as her blood circulates around her head. "Don't you know Marissa isn't here?" she asked softly, feeling her throat gets stretched.

"Can't I go here for anyone else?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you're looking for me?"

Joe squatted in front of her, but Lila sees him upside down. "Yes, do. Come on, I'm taking you out" he said as he pulled her.

"W-Wait, I'm falling" Lila protested with half her body out of the bed.

Joe wrapped his arms under Lila's and tried lifting her up back to the bed. Lila turned around to look at Joe and her blood starts to go down, "But, I don't want to go out"

Joe's shoulders dropped when he heard that and drew a deep breath. He pulled his pants a bit while he squats again and pressed the girl's cheeks. Lila is still thinking about Nick and she seriously has to stop.

"Sorry, but I can't take no for an answer" Joe said. "So better change"

"But, I'm not in the mood to-"

"Are you going to do what I tell you or do you want me to _kiss _you again?"

"I told you I'm coming!" Lila said and ran to the bathroom with clothes.

Joe is sitting on Lila's bed as he waits. He looked around and felt awkward being in their room. Not that he haven't been to the room. He's been there several times with Marissa, but this time he's in Lila's side of the room. He looked around and caught a glimpse of something interesting over the lamp table. he went nearer and found all pictures of their younger years. He browsed through the pictures, smiling, as he remembers things that happened back then. Those days were really fun. He continued to browse and stumbled to one that is really interesting. It was a picture of him in the Williams Beverly mansion's living room, hugging Lila. Lila was fourteen and Joe was seventeen. That's their age when they became best friends and it was the happiest year for him.

The bathroom door slowly opened and Joe placed the pictures back and went back sitting on the edge of the bed, like nothing happened. Lila went out, taking Joe's breath away. She's still in a pony tail wearing a dark blue v-necked long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a pair of hazel brown boots up to her knees. Summer in London is still cold, for Lila. So she wrapped an ocean blue scarf around her neck. She looked at Joe with a smile to at least show that she appreciates what he's trying to do.

"So, are we going now?" she asked.

Joe blinked and came back to his senses with stuttering words, "Uhm, well… I, uh-okay"

In the living room, Jeremiah declared that he won and took the jar of gummy bears. Milo played along, pretending that he really felt bummed about losing. Selma just chuckled. Milo swiped the deck of cards, on the table, onto his hands when he saw his daughter and Joe. Everyone noticed that the young girl is all dressed up.

"Well, Joe and I are just going out. See you later" Lila said on her way to the door. Joe said goodbye to them and gently closed the door, leaving them all surprised.

"Since when did they become friends again?" Gertrude asked.

"I don't know, but it's very weird" Selma added.

But, Grammy just smiled and continued her knitting. "You people shouldn't worry so much. Just let them do what they want" Grammy suggested and they slowly went back to what they were doing.

The morning is so beautiful and the streets are full of bargain sales. It looks like the streets of London decided to have a street market or some kind of bazaar. Summer time is the time when there are a lot of foreigners, so it'll be great to sell things as souvenirs in half prices. There were stalls that had tents, tables or rags for the things they were selling. Shoes, bags, clothes, toys and even food; everything were mostly there. the people are busy picking what they'll buy when Joe and Lila walked by.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've been in a bazaar. Actually, I just go because of mom" Joe shared trying to humor Lila.

He looked at her, but she was still feeling down, knowing from her silent treatment. Lila realized that Joe wasn't talking anymore so she looked at him.

"O-oh really? Me too" Lila answered to what Joe shared a minute ago and made a fake laugh.

Joe knows very well that she's faking. She isn't really good in hiding what she really feels. Joe sighed then grabbed Lila's hand with warmest and sweetest smile he could ever give.

"Come on, let's look for something that would amuse you" he said.

They went around exploring each stall they pass by. They stopped at a shades stall and Joe tried them all on up to the goofiest looking glasses. Lila looked away, trying not to laugh. They went to a jewelry stall next. Of course, Joe has done something goofy again. He puts lots of necklace or blings around his neck; rings and bracelets. He started rapping and Lila controlled herself. In the middle of the street, people gathered around to watch a guy play some music while a little monkey dances. Everyone loves it especially when Joe appeared in the scene. He stood up beside the monkey and started to dance like one and he made weird monkey sounds. Everyone laughed, including Lila, and applaud for them.

After all those stuff, Lila's stomach started to grumble. She hurriedly covers it with her hands, as if it could help, and felt her face turn red. Joe looked down on Lila's stomach and chuckled a bit. It was his first time to hear Lila's stomach growl like that. So, he looked around and found a pizza stall in a corner.

"I'll buy us something to eat. Why don't you- stay under that tree for awhile?" Joe said pointing to a tree beside the last stall.

Lila just nodded like a little girl and went on her way. Joe watched her walk away and hopes that she'll be fine soon.

Under the big bushy tree, Lila sat down a folding chair around a small round table. she just minds herself, waiting for Joe, when someone suddenly approached her.

"Lila" somebody called out.

Lila looked up suddenly when she recognized the voice. There they were, Nick and violet holding hands with fingers in between.

"Hello!" Lila said with a big smile and stood up to give them a hug.

It felt like hugging a cactus. She let go of them and couldn't help it and keeps noticing their holding hands.

"So, you two together now?" Lila asked.

Violet then raised their holding hands excitedly, showing it of to her best friend, "Yeah, I know. I'm so lucky. Anyways, sorry if we didn't tell you earlier" she explained.

"Oh, that? Pfft, no prob"

"So, you cool with it?" Nick asked with a smile.

Thorns. Lots of thorns poking Lila. She just nodded though it pains a lot. "Uh, yeah. Of course"

While they were chatting, Joe finally arrived carrying a small box of pizza and a large cup of soda for them to share.

"Hey, Lila I brought you your favorite- Nick?" Joe's happy face slowly turned to a nervous one.

_Nick shouldn't be here especially with his girlfriend,_ he thought. he turned to Lila to see how she's reacting and of course, she was pretending to be happy.

"Joe can you believe that they're together?" Lila asked in an amused way, as if she just knew it today.

"Well, yeah I know. Nick, what are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"I told you I was going out with violet" Nick started. He turned to Lila with a squint, "Since when did you bond with Lila again?"

"What? I always bond with her"

It started to get windy in the streets of London and there were more people at the bazaar. Nick and violet decide to join the two, but Joe didn't like it. The point of taking Lila out is to get her mind away from Nick, but then he suddenly shows up. he looked at Lila and she was pretending to be amused with their story. He knows that Lila is hurting inside and he has to do something. Lila turned her attention to Joe when he grasped on to her shoulder, looking very pale.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Lila asked worriedly.

Joe started to sweat, breathes heavily and massages his forehead. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy" Joe said weakly with his eyes closed, "Lila, could you bring me to a clinic?"

Lila hurriedly stood up and carefully places Joe's arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist. She gently helps Joe get up from the chair. Nick also stood up, getting really worried about his brother.

"Bro, do you want me to take you instead?" Nick suggested.

"NO!" Joe said in a very defensive way that startled the three of them. He went back to feeling sick and coughed a little, "Lila could take me. sorry, we just have to do this some other time"

"Get well soon" violet said worriedly.

Lila supports Joe worriedly and they were already away from the bazaar and are standing in front of a big fountain at the middle of the plaza.

"Okay,big problem. I don't know where there's any clinic" Lila said in a panic, looking around for a hospital or a clinic.

"Is Nick and violet still here?" Joe mumbled in a sickly way.

"We've been away from them for almost ten minutes"

After hearing that, Joe takes his arm away from Lila's shoulders and stood up straight. Lila is surprised to see him feel all better all of a sudden.

"You're not feeling sick anymore" she asked curiously.

"Nope" Joe answered confidently.

"You were just faking?"

The young man nodded to her with a grin and his eyebrows jumping up and down.

"URGHH!" Lila shouted and stomped towards the fountain.

The sky started to darken and the wind is getting a little stronger. Joe followed Lila and grabbed her on the hand with a confused look.

"Would you mind telling me why you're mad? He asked curiously.

Lila faced him angrily, "Oh, you wanna know why? You scared me to death, stupid! What's wrong with you?"

"I did it to get away from Nick"

"You didn't have to do that!"

"I had to! You were feeling uneasy!" Joe shouted that startled Lila.

He was doing it for her, so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. Joe calmed himself and started to talk again with a more calm tone. "I know that you were getting hurt back there and as your friend, I don't want to see you get hurt"

They were silent again. The clouds started to turn gray with a little lightning showing behind the clouds. Lila felt her chest getting heavy again and tears fell on her cheeks when she blinked. She quickly hugged him and Joe hugged her back. There they were, standing in front of the fountain, while the people look for shelter before the unexpected rain comes.

"Joe thank you so much!" Lila said nicely as she smiles.

She really is thankful that they were friends again because Joe is really a loyal one. Joe smiled back at her and wipes her tears with his knuckles. "Of course I'll do anything just not to see you hurt"

"Love you so much, Joe. You're the best friend I could ever have"

"Shut up! I love you too"

Rain started to drop softly then gets stronger. The crowded street is now empty and the tents, tables, and rags from the bazaar are all gone as if it weren't there before. People get ready to go home while the people at home makes theirselves coco. At room 2F, Milo looks out of the balcony door hoping to see Lila. He's getting worried that something might've happened to his baby girl. Grammy puts the tray of hot coco on the living room coffee table and approached her son. She closed her knitted sweater and patted Milo on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Lila's on her way" Grammy said.

Marissa drank her hot coco beside Wendy then looked at her step dad with a smile, "Yeah, dad. Don't worry about a thing. besides, she's with my Joe"

Milo was about to join them for coco when someone barged in. it was Lila and Joe, soaked wet form the storm. Marissa ran to Joe worriedly and Milo did the same for Lila.

"Honey, are you alright? You're soaking wet!" Milo said worriedly, wiping off the water on her face.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'll just take a bath now" Lila explained with a grin and went to their room.

Selma came back from the main bathroom carrying tons of towels for Joe. Marissa took them and wrapped it all around Joe to make him feel warmer.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" Marissa asked worriedly, rubbing the towel on her boyfriend's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Joe declared with a grin.

A loud thunder scared all the women in the room and the lights all flickered. The storm is getting stronger and Milo handed his cellphone t Joe. "Tell your brothers that you'll stay here for the night"

When Milo said that, Marissa jumped up and down then hugged her boy friend tight.

It started to get colder and Lila went out of the bathroom in her pink pj's and a white towel over her shoulders to dry her blueberry scented her. While she's walking around their room, her stomach growled like mad. She didn't get the chance to eat her pizza when Nick and violet came. She went out of the room and decided to then accidentally saw Marissa and Joe kissing on the sofa. The both of them stopped and Lila looked away with a blush.

"Sorry for disturbing you guys, don't mind me here" Lila said and went to the kitchen.

The two just chuckled and Joe faced his girlfriend. Caressing her face, "Hey, thank you guys for letting me stay for the night"

Milo is nice enough to even lend him a pair of pajamas and Wendy fixed the sofa for him to sleep on.

"Of course, we'll do anything for you" Marissa said and started to kiss him again.

Lila suddenly coughed and the two got disturbed again.

"Oh, sowee. I just wurn wy tsongue" Lila said with her tongue sticking out then drank her cold glass of water. "You can go back to your _smooching_"

Marissa smirked and squinted at her sister with arms folded.

"No, I think it's better if we let you finish before we go back to what we were doing"

"You sure 'bout that? I eat slowly, it might take some time"

"Then why don't you just eat in our room?"

"'Coz- there's no entertainment there"

Joe giggled, covering his mouth with a fist and Marissa took a sigh. _Most of the time, Lila can be really funny and annoying,_ she thought.

"Grammy saved the last piece of apple pie and blueberry cheesecake in our room for you" Marissa said.

"Sweet! Imma go now" Lila said as she carried her dinner and water.

Using apple pies and cheesecakes over her is genius. Everyone in their family knows how much Lila craves for these desserts. She couldn't resist at all. Before going in, Lila squinted at the two love birds and gave them a disappointed look.

"I can't believe you used my weaknesses over me. it's so heart breaking"

"Goodnight, Lila!" Marissa insisted and wished she just go.

"Fine, goodnight guys"

The door closed already and Marissa felt relieved. She snuggled a bit beside Joe as it gets colder. They were just lying there quietly. Joe is actually thinking about lots of things that are a bit distracting him. Then, as if he had this urge inside of him, he decided to play a game with Marissa.

"Marissa, I have a few questions for you" Joe said.

"Sure, sweetie" she answered.

Joe turned to Marissa's direction and so did she. They were facing each other and and Marissa looked seductive in her white silk night gown.

"Okay. What's my favorite food?" Joe started to ask.

"Uhm, sushi?"

"Color"

"Green"

"Where was I born?"

"Somewhere in Arizona"

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Rocky road"

Four questions and she only got one correct. It's not even complete! Joe was hoping to hear all correct answers because Lila must've known it from her. But, it looks like his girlfriend doesn't know him that well.

Hour past midnight, the thunder storm changed into a drizzle, leaving the city wet and cold. Lila is sleeping peacefully with the plates and glass is on top of the lamp table. She suddenly woke up, feeling all thirsty. She turned to her right side of the bed and saw that Marissa has been sleeping on her own bed already. She carried the dirty dishes and sleepily walked out of the room. The living room is dark with only the moonlight, showing from the balcony door, as the main light. She gently closes her bedroom door and when she turned around she noticed something. Joe is lying on the sofa, staring at the dark ceiling.

"Joe?" she called out softly.

The young man sat up with the blanket wrapped on his lower body. He was really surprised to see her. Lila just grinned at him and puts the plates on the sink.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Lila asked while she pours some hot milk on two mugs.

"I'm just thinking about some-things" Joe said.

Joe moved aside to let Lila sit beside him and took the gray mug of milk she offered.

"So, wattup?" Lila asked then drank her milk.

"I actually don't know. I think I'm jus getting stressed from work. When I called ni-I mean Kevin, he said our concert might be moved"

"So, you'll be extending your stay here?"

"Yeah, and I think you guys also"

Lila nearly spitted out the milk she was drinking when she heard that, "What? Why? How?"

Joe squinted at her with an eyebrow up, holding his mug with his two hands.

"What; you'll be extending until second week of may, why; your dad said so you guys could watch our concert which will be on may and how; Marissa"

Okay, that was in complete details. Lila leaned backward on the sofa and sighs. It's not that she doesn't want to stay longer in London; it's just that a lot of things had happened in her past few weeks. Joe watched Lila and softly punches her in the arm.

"What's with the look? You don't want to watch us perform?" he asked with a sad puppy look.

Lila just chuckled and felt very cold; she puts her pink mug down on the coffee table and shares the blanket with him.

"It's not that I want to, it's just that-"

Joe pinched Lila's lips and obviously sees that she doesn't know how to explain it.

"Okay, just don't answer it anymore" he said.

Lila looked at the digital clock on top of the old TV and saw that it's been five hours after midnight. She stood up and clasped her hands.

"Okay, I still have three hours of sleep before I wake up- again"

Lila said and faced Joe, "You better sleep too, Joseph. Or do you want me to read you a bed time story?"

Joe laughed for her teasing and shook his head, "No thanks, Lilian"

The both of them stared at each other for awhile then Lila approached him and gave him a hug. "Love you, bestfriend" she mumbled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

So, Lila went back to their room and Joe lied down again. The color of the sky outside lightens as the morning started to approach. Joe was still thinking, but different from what he was thinking before. He touched his left cheek where Lila kissed him. As he starts to think about, he felt chills up his spine and his heart starts to beat faster. He hid under the blanket and tried not to think of his new problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

London started moving in a fast way with people chasing time to get to work on time. in the hotel, room 41, there are two gigantic bodyguard in black suits guarding the room. The Jonas brothers' to be specific. Their manager slash songwriter slash composer, Ricky Thompson, is sitting in the living room sofa thinking of a new song. He wants to surprise the fans on the big concert with a new song. He runs his fingers through his golden brown locks and taps the pen on the notebook with his left hand.

Meanwhile in Kevin's room, Kevin is leaning on his headboard wearing a plain white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white socks. He tried so hard on concentrate on playing his guitar, but he's too distracted by his brother.

_Joe._

Joe is in front of the bed, walking back and forth almost the whole time. He's also wearing the same thing as Kevin's except for the checkered black and white vans. He looks really worried, confused, and annoyed all at the same time. Kevin puts his brown acoustic guitar beside him and is about to confront Joe.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Kevin asked with a smirk, acting like a responsible older brother. Well, he really is.

"If I knew I wouldn't be acting like this" Joe answered back. Still walking around.

"Fine, when did you start _acting _like that?"

"Well, it was the time Lila and I went out. We were having fun with the shades, blings, monkey dance and all. Then Nick arrived so I pretended to be sick so we could go then Lila got mad at me for tricking her. We went home soaked wet and I asked Marissa things about myself, but she didn't answer it right. Her answers are mostly about you by the way. Lila and I talked and she kissed me on the cheeks goodnight!" Joe explained in a non- stop way and drew a deep breath.

Kevin massaged his head, getting really dizzy with what Joe just said. He didn't understand a thing except for the _kiss._ He looked back at his brother with a squint, "So, what are you trying to say?"

The young Jonas stopped walking around and faced Kevin in an uneasy way.

"I think I'm falling for Lila" Joe confesses.

That's really a shocker they never expected. It left Kevin with his jaw drop. He thought that Nick isn't a rival to for Lila's attention anymore, but his other brother is. to make things worse, Joe already has a girlfriend. Kevin stood up and approached his confused brother.

"Joe, you can't. you already have a girlfriend" Kevin protested.

Bringing that up made Joe more troubled. He started pulling his fly away hair in annoyance. He doesn't know what to do or how to handle it.

"I know, dude. That's the problem" Joe started, "But, I just realized that Lila knows me better than any girls- asides mom. Even though we met her a little later then Marissa, she knows me well."

Joe sighs again as he takes a sit on Kevin's black office chair. He leans forward with his clasped hands in between his legs. He looked down on the floor carpet.

"Kevin, I don't know what to do" he said softly.

Now, it's Kevin's first time to see Joe having a big trouble with girls. Well, Joe has every reason to get redoubled with this specific girl issue. He has a girlfriend and that girlfriend is the step sister of the one he's crushing on. Kevin pulled another chair from beside his bed and placed it in front of Joe. They were facing each other.

"Sorry, bro" Kevin said as he shook his head, "But, I don't know how to help. This is something you have to do on your own. And I think you better go to Lila now, Nick's on his way to their place"

"What?" Joe exclaimed and walked out of Kevin's room to his.

Kevin followed of course and Joe opened his closet to get a blue hoodie.

"Now, why would Nick go there?" Joe asked curiously as he puts on his hoodie.

"Well, he clearly doesn't know that his relation with violet crushed Lila" was all the oldest Jonas said and Joe ran out of the hotel room in a hurry.

The door slammed and Ricky stood up and faced Kevin from the living room. "Where's he going? I said no one should go out" Ricky protested.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders as if he has no idea and went back to his room. People that passed by London hotel screamed out loud when Joe Jonas ran out of the building. He grinned and waved at them, but didn't stop from running or else he'll be crushed by crazy fans. At the old looking apartment, Lila is alone again. Wendy is at work with Gertrude because Grammy forced her. She said it'll be a way for them to bond. Selma and Milo is having a date, Grammy took Jeremiah to his annual check-up and Marissa is on a shopping marathon. So, Lila is left at home and decided to do house hold chores. She puts on a pink apron over her orange long sleeved shirt with a hood and folded her blue jeans up to her knees and tied her hair in low pigtails. She finished watering the plants on the balcony, fixed their room and the whole living room. She looked around the living room with a smile, feeling proud of what she's done.

Just as she was finishing chores, Nick is already in the building on his way to room 2F while Joe is racing towards to Queen Victoria Street. Lila puts the vacuum inside the coat closet when someone knocked on their door.

"Who could that be?" Lila said to herself, taking her apron off.

She folds it neatly and places it on the dinner table and walked to the door. She turned the knob and can't believe who she's seeing. It was Nick, wearing a white long sleeved polo with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. He's standing there with a grin.

"Hi" Nick said shyly.

"H-hi" Lila answered back with a shrill voice, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't have much to do so I decided to visit a friend"

"Ah, oh. C-come on in"

Lila opened the door wide for him to go in, though she really doesn't want him to stay for a long time. she still isn't getting over him. As Nick was about to come in, the both of them heard a loud banging noise coming from the stairs. They looked and found out that it was Joe. He's kneeling on the floor as if he ran all the way to the apartment. Well, he did. He stood up tiredly and approached them.

He looks so exhausted and so sweaty under the blue hoodie. Lila went out of the room and stood up in front of Joe with a worried look.

"What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

She was about to touch Joe's face, but then, Joe suddenly pushed her back the unit and closed the door, not letting go of the knob. Inside the unit, Lila stood up from the floor really mad at Joe for pushing her. By the time she got out, she needs a good explanation about it. She pulled the knob. But Joe is pulling it from the other side.

"Joe, what is wrong with you? Let me out!" she exclaimed, banging the door with her fist.

Nick watched his brother act really strange. "Yeah, dude. What's wrong with you" Nick shouted in annoyance and tried to stop his older brother's foolishness. Joe shrugged him off and faced him astonishment yet still not letting go of the knob.

"Me?" Joe repeated with a smile, but deep inside he's furious, "What's wrong with you and you came here?"

"Huh? what are you talking about? I'm here to see our friend."

"If you are a _friend_ you better know that she's a mess because of you!"

Lila stopped pulling already and heard everything that they're talking about. She is getting worried with how it'll end up. the two Jonas were quiet for a moment and Nick is really confused. He doesn't have a clue with what his brother is talking about. Joe is still breathing heavily and his face is all red, but he still won't let go of the knob. He faced Nick in a serious way.

"Do you know how much damage you cost Lila?" Joe asked.

"Huh?" Nick mumbled.

"You are dating her best friend!"

"Lila told me she's okay with it"

"Of course she's lying!" Joe shouted angrily.

The voice echoed through the long corridor. It was only the two of them who are in the corridor and some of the neighboring units heard the arguments. Even Mr. Boris, peeked from his door to see what's going on, together with his wife.

"The Jonas are having a fight. I hope it'll stop soon" Mr. Boris whispered then gently closed the door to let them be.

"Do you know that she just said that for the two of you to be happy" Joe said seriously. Nick just looked at his mad brother and doesn't know what to say. It's his first time to actually see his brother so mad. At him. Lila pressed her ear to the door to listen to what they are talking about.

"Lila likes you very much" he started, "I even thought you'll end up together. But then, you surprised her at the party that was supposed to be a wonderful night for her. You didn't even told her that you like violet"

Nick looked down, feeling his chest get heavier. He hurt Lila without realizing it. He walked back and forth, gripping on his curly locks with both hands.

"I'm sorry, but I never meant to hurt Lila" Nick exclaimed, "I also didn't know how to tell her that I like her best friend. I'm so sorry"

Those last three words Nick said went straight into her heart like a stake. She somehow understands what Nick is trying to say. It's like what happened to her dad. Milo didn't know how to tell Lila that he's remarrying another girl.

Fifteen minutes before Lila's family comes home, so she better get rid of Nick and Joe fast.

"Okay, Joe. Could you please let go of the knob already" Lila requested.

"What? But-"

"Joe, this is my problem and I should be the one facing it" she butted in.

Lila backed off from the door and saw the knob turn. The door slowly opened. And she saw Joe with his serious look and Nick with a very sorry look. She was about to speak and tell what she really feels, but Nick suddenly hugged her really tight. He started shedding tears of guilt.

"I'm so sorry" he started, "I never meant to hurt you. You know that you're my greatest friend"

Lila felt the same with Nick's touch, all tingly inside. She hugged him back and knows very well that he has no bad intentions. It's just that he likes another girl and as a good friend, Lila has to accept it.

"It's okay, Nick. I know you never meant to hurt me" she said.

Joe watched them from the door and is very pleased that they're okay already. Then all of a sudden, he lost consciousness and drops on the ground. This time, he's not making it up. Nick and Lila ran towards him worriedly and see if he's okay.

"Oh my God, is he alright?" Lila asked worriedly, caressing his face.

"I don't know. Come on, let's place him on the sofa" Nick suggested.

The both of them carried Joe gently all the way to the sofa and Nick called Kevin instantly. Joe is still breathing heavily and is sweating again. She took off Joe's blue hoodie and grabbed one of her father's TIME magazines on the coffee table and fans Joe. He started to mumble.

"L-Lila?" he uttered, raising his hand weakly with his eyes closed.

Lila reaches for his hand and hold it tight, "Hey, don't worry. I'm here"

_It's an angelic voice, _Joe thought. he slowly opened his brown eyes and saw a blurred ceiling. He turned to his left and saw a blurry image that looks like an _angel _to him and is so worried about his condition.

"Lila, I want to tell you something" he said weakly.

"What is it?" Lila asked and leaned forward.

"I-I think-"

"Where's Joe?"

Kevin suddenly barged in the room with their two gigantic body guards. He saw Nick and Lila beside Joe. He ran to them worriedly and sees how his brother is doing.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Lila shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but when he came, he looks really tired"

The two body guards carried Joe all the way out and to the black van. He should be treated soon, or else they'll cancel the concert they've been looking forward to. Nick and Kevin walked out to the room and Lila followed worriedly.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked.

Kevin nodded with a warm smile, trying to make Lila less worried. "He'll be fine" he said and went on his way.

Lila knows that Joe will be fine, he's a strong guy. She watched Kevin go down the stairs then Nick passed by, looking at her with a shy smile and waved. She waved back and said, "Take care!"

She closed back the door and never expected anything that jus happened. But, all she knows is that she has fully accepted that Nick and she are only friends.

She looked around the round clock hanging on the rosy pink wall of the living room. It was already past twelve and anytime soon, some of her family is on their way already. Lila clutched her head and sighed, "Darn it. I still have to cook lunch" she said and walked towards the kitchen. Luckily, Lila knows how to cook so she'll be done in a jiffy.

Meanwhile, at the London hospital, paparazzo already heard that Joe Jonas was taken there. Guards tried to shoo them away, but they kept on taking pictures of the hospital. Little did they know that Joe had already been out minutes before they arrived. The Jonas's black van was already back at the hotel and they were already in their room. Joe is sleeping peacefully in his bed, wrapped with a thick blue blanket. Nick and Kevin watch him from the door together with their manager slash songwriter slash composer, Ricky.

"So, what did the doctor said about him?" Ricky asked.

Kevin leans on the door and massages his nape, "He's okay, he's just super tired and needs to take lots of rest"

_Ah-choo!_

Lila sneezed as she adds pepper powder on the raw meat. She carried the steak and puts it on a small griller and turned to the counter. She puts some big potatoes on the chopping board and started slicing it into strips. While she's doing that, she heard clinging keys from outside and inserts it in the key hole. The door opened and Gertrude walked in.

"I can't believe that a raccoon looking woman such as you is known as a designer" she said and laughed.

Of course she was referring to the next girl who came in, Wendy. Wendy looked furious at the woman sitting on the sofa, "How dare you say that to me, you stick!" Wendy shouted.

The arguments continued and Lila just laughed and flipped the steak. The buttery smell can already smelled across the room. Even outside. Marissa went in together with Grammy and Jeremiah as she sniffs the scrumptious smell.

"Hmm. I can smell something nice!" Marissa said. She went towards the kitchen and looked at what Lila is cooking. It was one of her favorites; steak with French fries, rice and full of gravy. "When did you learn how to cook?" Marissa added.

Lila just smiled and deep fried the potatoes. "A long time ago. Come on, help me"

Marissa excitedly puts on a white apron and stood beside Lila. She is so excited because she doesn't know anything about cooking.

"Here" Lila said, handing her sister a wooden spatula, "Stir the gravy until there's no more lump and-"

As she was instructing her sister, she caught a glimpse of Jeremiah standing beside the sofa. Not only that, he is carrying a blue hoodie!

"Eeep!" Lila shrieked.

Marissa got startled and looked at her sister curiously, "What's the matter?" she asked.

She was about to look at the direction where Lila is looking, but Lila puts her hands on Marissa's face and won't let her look back. She started thinking of a way to distract Marissa.

"Uhm, nothing. I just burnt my hand by accident. See?"

She touched the hot pot with her bear hands just to get the evidence. It was painful.

Lila walked briskly to the living room and snatched the blue jacket from Jeremiah. She hid it behind her back and Marissa approached with a suspicious look.

"Are you not telling me something?" she asked with a squint.

"W-well, I, uh- the food is burning! Check on it!" Lila exclaimed and headed to the door. "I'll just go to the grocery and buy milk for Jeremiah."

The door slammed shut and Marissa went back to the kitchen to finish what Lila started. Grammy volunteered to give her grand daughter a helping hand and smiled at her. She knows very well that Marissa is thinking how weird Lila is. "Lila is very unpredictable" Grammy shared, putting the fries on each plate.

Marissa sighed as she puts the grilled steak beside the fries using tongs.

"Yes, she really is. but, unfortunately I could keep up with her"

It was really sunny outside with the sun so high up in the sky. Lila walked along the sidewalk and uses the hoodie as a shield from the deadly heat. Speaking about the jacket, Lila is relieved that Marissa didn't saw it. Because if ever Marissa saw it, she'll ask too many questions. Why was he here? Was he looking for me? What was he wearing? Those kinds of stuffs. Lila arrived at the hotel and it took her breath away. it was like the most beautiful hotel she has ever seen. Everyone is wearing formal clothes that are why all eyes are on her. She approached the counter at the lobby and a woman entertained her. She's wearing a gray suit and skirt with her hair in a bun. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Uhm, I would just like to know the room number of the Jonas brothers" Lila said.

"Sorry, but we can't give any information about celebrity guests to anyone"

"Well, I'm a friend of theirs. If you could just let them know that Lila Williams is here"

The woman called the room as requested and Lila waited as she brushes her bangs to the side. The woman outs the phone down and smiled back at Lila.

"It looks like you're really a friend of theirs. They're in room 41 at the second floor: she said.

"Oh, thanks so much: Lila said and went on her way.

She walked at the long wide hallway and saw the elevator about to close. She ran towards it and made it just in time to get in. she pressed the number two button and the elevator started to move.

_Cling._

At the top of the elevator door, the number two lighted and the door opened sideways. Lila went out with other people. The Jonas' room isn't that difficult to find because it's the only room with two gigantic body guards.

The Jonas is actually in the dining area together with ricky, eating lunch, when someone knocked on their door. Nick looked up from his plate, munching, very curious.

"Who could that be?" he asked.

Ricky pulled himself out of the chair and swallowed whatever he was chewing on. "I'll get it" he said.

So, the three brothers (Yeah, Joe is already conscious and is eating) continued eating. Ricky walked towards the door and opened it. The brothers were all busy that they didn't even bother to look at who it was.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you. But, I'm just here to give this back to Joe"

Just as Joe heard the angelic voice, he raced toward the door and pushed their manager aside like a maniac. He's standing in front of Lila with a weird smile. Lila was quite startled yet happy.

"Wow, I'm glad that you're okay" Lila started and held the jacket high. "Well, I brought you-"

"I think I'm in love with you" Joe suddenly said.

Lila's jaw dropped, Nick and Kevin spitted out the water across the table, ricky's eyes widened and even the two body guards was surprised.

Lila managed to left out and unsure laugh and for Joe, there wasn't anything funny with what he said.

"Good one, Joe. You're always funny" she said and forcibly gave the jacket to him and walked away.

Joe followed her and looks at her with a frustrated look, "I'm not joking around, Lila. I really like you" Joe protested.

Lila stopped walking in front of the elevator and faced Joe with a grin. Clearly, she doesn't believe what Joe is saying.

"Come on" Lila started, trying not to laugh, "I'm sure you're imagining stuff because of the heat"

"Well, why can't you believe me?"

"One thing; you're already in a relation"

Joe is getting frustrated already and wanted to let her know that what he's saying is true. Without thinking, he pulled Lila to his arms and pressed his perfect red lips onto Lila's pink soft ones. He knows that after that, it would all change. Lila pushed Joe away and felt weird. Her eyes widened and felt really disturbed. She covered her mouth with her hands and can feel her chest get heavier. Joe didn't know what to do next. "Lila, I just-"

He didn't finish what he was trying to say when Lila started to burst in tears. He wanted to comfort her, but Lila ran away from him without looking back. Joe looked down glumly at his blue hoodie. For sure, Lila would never speak to him again.

Lila arrived at their place already and Marissa welcomed her.

"Hey, Lila. What took you so long?" she asked with a grin.

Lila looked at her sister which troubled her more. She didn't answer her question and ran inside their room and closed the door. Everyone was confused, especially Marissa.

"Did I say something?" she asked.

Lila hid under her blanket and softly cried that noon. For her, what happened is a major problem. How can she still hang out with Joe and pretend that nothing ever happened? There's no way Lila would end up with Joe. She'll never do anything to hurt her sister. All she got to do is to not to see the Jonas anymore. This summer is really a different one for Lila. And it's her first time to have guy problems.

Clearly, London is a bad vacation spot for her this year.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

Three more weeks before April officially ends. Everyone in London is excited already about the Jonas' big concert. Their tickets were already sold out since the third week of April. They're really dominating every country by storm. Marissa is actually on her way to see the Jonas practice. She puts on a white spaghetti strapped top, orange mini skirt and a pair of white sneakers. As she fixes her hair in front of the mirror, she glanced at Lila.. she noticed that Lila is acting a bit different the past few weeks. She never sees or talks to her best friend, she rarely hangs out with the Jonas and she isn't jolly anymore. Lila mostly spends her days at home watching TV and sleeping. But, whenever Marissa asks her what's the problem, she'll just smile and say 'Nothing'

Of course, Marissa isn't gullible to believe her. She knows that something is wrong when she look at those swollen brown eyes of her and runny nose. But, Lila kept on denying it.

She puts her brush down on the dressing table and stood up to face her sister.

"Well, I'm going now" she said, "Don't you want to come"

Lila looked at her sister and shook her head weakly, "Nah. I promised Jeremiah to play with him today"

"Okay. You know, Uhm, Lila. You can talk to me if ever you have problems"

"Thanks"

Marissa finally went out, but is still being troubled by Lila's condition. _What could be wrong with her?_ She thought. Ever since they became sisters, no secrets were kept from each other. They'll share stories and asks advice from one another. But, as they got older and Marissa got a boyfriend, they rarely spend time together. She waits at the sidewalk of the main street to catch a cab and is thinking of a way to make her sister happy.

Lila has finally got out of bed and walked around her sister's bed just to get to the bathroom. Her feet felt cold when she stepped on the white tiles with her bare feet. The bathroom is completely white. The sink is filled with cosmetics stuff that Marissa uses and the only stuff Lila has there is her violet toothbrush. She opened the silver faucet and a stream of water pours onto her cupped hands. She leaned forward and closes her eyes as she splashes the cold water on her face. Lila closed back the faucet and looked in the mirror. Water drips from her chin and her swollen eyes and nose started to feel all much better. She reached for a green towel and buries her face for a second.

­_toc-toc-toc_

Lila raised her head from the towel when she heard someone knocking from their bedroom door. She peeked through the bathroom door and saw that it was her Grammy.

"Lila, dear" the old woman said, "Your lunch is ready"

Lila puts down the face towel and yells, "I'll be right there in a minute!" while she takes off her ponytail and lets her hazel brown hair hang loose over her shoulders. It already became wavy. She walked out of her and to the pink walled main room. She saw that Grammy is baking cake again in the kitchen, her lunch on the dinner table and Jeremiah sitting on the sofa watching spongebob. She walked towards the dining table and sat down to eat. Sautéed mushrooms, ribs with barbeque sauce and mashed potato. It all looks heavenly. Lila takes a bite on it and couldn't describe how perfect it tastes. She's glad to have a grandmother who cooks so well. While she's munching, she couldn't help but notice how quiet the place is. there were no arguments from her aunt's room or the lousy singing of her dad. She swallowed what she was eating and looked at her Grammy.

"Grammy, where's everyone?" she asked.

Grammy puts the cake she has done in the refrigerator to let it cool. She started cleaning up after the mess she had done and took a moment to smile at her grand daughter.

"Everyone's out in the city" Grammy shared, "You only have a few weeks left and they're out to have more fun. Why don't you go out too?"

"Nah, I like it better here at home"

Grammy hangs the hand towel on the refrigerator door and smiled curiously at Lila. It's so unlike of her grand daughter not to go out and have some fun. She walked slowly to join her at the table.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out?" Grammy asked again.

Lila lowers her fork and gave Grammy a sure smile, "I'm sure. I've been going out and forget to have more time with you. Now, I'll stay with you"

"That's too sweet of you, dearest"

Lila smiles shyly and took another bite on her food. Then, a few seconds later, Lila looked back at her Grammy. There's been something she's eager on asking, but tends to forget about it all the time.

Lila puts her fork down and moves aside her empty plate. She drank her glass of water fast and wiped her mouth with an arm.

"Grammy, how'd you met grandpa?" she asked curiously.

Lila never met her grandfather because he died from a sickness, when she turned a year old. She only sees him and pictures and hears about him from her dad. Grammy felt happy that Lila asked about her grandfather.

"Well-"Grammy started, "He was a childhood friend of mine"

"Really?"

"Yes, we grew up in our province together. It's like I can see it now"

As Grammy tells the story, she sees herself years younger; a simple farm girl with her long brown hair braided in low pigtails. Her eyes were as clear as the blue sky and she has freckles around her nose.

"I grew up in the province with my mum and dad" she started, "We owned a farm and milk the cows. Our house was a small cottage. Every night, when we finish our work, we'll go to our neighbor the Williams. They've been a family friend of ours for a long time and I spent almost my free time with their son, Albert. Your grandfather"

"Your grandfather before is the most handsome guy in our place. He has emerald green eyes, sandy colored hair and is very tall. Girls go crazy about him and gets jealous at me because I'm his best friend"

Lila leans her chin on the table and listened more eagerly. She hasn't heard this storied before and it takes her mind away from her problems.

"So, how did you two ended up together?" Lila asked excitedly.

Grammy looked at her eager grand daughter and reminds her of Wendy when she was young. She used to tell Albert's stories to Wendy when she was Lila's age. She laughed softly and tucks her white hair behind her ear.

"Well, one night, Albert and I were milking cows when he suddenly told me that he likes me!" Grammy shared excitedly.

Lila got startled with what she just heard. It has some familiarity with what's happening to her. She raised her head and leans her arms on the table.

"What did you tell him?" Lila asked.

"Well, I shocked of course" Grammy confessed, "But, to be honest, I was also in love with him. So, I told him that I also like him"

"Then you already became his girlfriend?"

"Yes, we became inseparable! A year after, we got married until we had Wendy and your dad. He's my husband, best friend, my children's father, and your grandfather. He's the only guy I loved"

Lila sighed. It was the nicest story she has ever heard from her grandma. She feels bad that she never got the chance to meet her grandpa and thought on how many fun stuff they could've done together. She stood up carrying the dirty plate and glass and went to the kitchen to wash it. She turned the faucet and the cold water splashed on the plate. She reached for a yellow sponge and rubs it on the plate.

"Thanks, Grammy for sharing that story" Lila said.

Grammy looked at Lila, facing her back. Though she couldn't see Lila's face, she feels that she has a problem. Lila puts the plate along with the others when a knock on the door disturbs them. Grammy opened the door and Lila approached her to see who it was. She was so surprised to see violet. Grammy lets her in and made her sit down in the living room sofa while Lila sits on the couch. They didn't mind each other for awhile. Grammy arrived carrying a tray with two glasses of orange juice. She smiled at the two girls and clutched the tray onto her chest.

"Well, I'll leave the both of you first" she said and went to her room.

It felt awkward for them to be not speaking to each other. it never happened to their entire life! Except when Nick arrived to both their lives. Lila smoothly looked back at violet, who's just looking down, brushing her hair with her fingers. The reason she came is to say sorry. Nick told her about Lila and it made her feel bad.

"You look pretty- as usual" Lila suddenly said with a warm smile.

Her friend, violet, is really beautiful on that white ballooned tube dress with ruffles, a pair of blue jeans and white heels. Violet looked at her, surprised. She knows that Lila isn't really in the mood to talk to her, but she's as sweet as ever.

"Uh, thanks. You look- nice too. In your jammies" violet said and giggles. Lila also giggled. Lila has been her best friend ever since they were in diapers. They're practically sisters! And she wouldn't accept that their friendship will end just because of a stupid boy. Well, not really stupid. He's Nick.

Violet turned to her with a guilty apologetic look on her face.

"Lila, I'm so sorry I never told you anything" she explained, "I just didn't know how to tell you"

Fortunately, Lila understands her and is already okay with it. She went out of the couch and sat beside her best friend and holds her hands.

"I know. Nick explained it to me already" Lila said.

They hugged each other tight and are really happy to be friends again. Grammy peeked from her door and she's glad with what she's seeing.

"So, we're friends again?" violet asked.

Lila let go of violet and looked at her with an eyebrow up, yet with a smile, "Girl, when did we stop being friends?"

Laughter filled the room once again. As they were giggling, violet noticed something sparkly around Lila's neck. She points at it and asks, "Is that the one Aunt Denise gave you?"

Lila looked down and clutched onto the aquamarine pendant and nodded, "Yeah, it is"

Though she had once again has issues with the Jonas, Lila never takes the necklace off. Except when she takes a bath. She treasures the precious jewelry so much. It's the only thing she hangs on when she wants to remember them. Because of coming up with that topic, she remembers Joe again. Might sound weird, but whenever she tries to forget Joe, the more she thinks of him. Lila shakes her head and erases her mind about Joe. She smiled back at her best friend. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lila asked.

Violet's eyes twinkled with what she heard. It's been awhile since she ate with them and she really would love that.

"Of course I'd love that! I'd be with my best friend again!" violet said excitedly.

All of a sudden, Grammy went out of her room all dressed up and is carrying her black purse.

"Would you two, dears, want to come with me to the market?" she asked.

The two looked at each other then nodded to Grammy. It'll be an opportunity for them to share what's been happening for the past few weeks to them. Like violet's relationship and Joe's confession.

While they're getting ready to go out, Marissa is in a recording studio, together with Ricky, listening to the Jonas' rehearsal.

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_Can't forget it, won't regret it_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

The light on the 'On air' sign turned off and the Jonas took off their headphones. They went out of the studio and Ricky gave them two thumbs up.

"That was great! We'll do it again tomorrow" Ricky said and left.

The three siblings were also going, but then they saw that Marissa is there. she stood in front of the surprised Joe and grins.

"Hey, baby. You were great!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. She then looked at the other Jonas. "-Well, you guys too"

The both of them stopped hugging and Joe forced a smile into his face. It's like a week already since he last talked to his girlfriend because of his "Lila" issues.

"Hey, sorry if it's been awhile" he said softly.

Marissa shook her head and takes Joe's hands. "It's no problem. Anyways, are you doing something today?"

"Actually the three of us are going out for dinner"

"Oh, great. You guys can eat at our place"

Having dinner at a girlfriend's or friend's place is nice, but not for Joe. Obviously, if he goes, he'll see Lila which is not really a great time. Nick and Kevin feel the same way too. Marissa looked at them and can see that they're having problems deciding.

"Don't worry" she finally said with a smile, "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you guys. Especially my sister"

The Jonas faked a smile with what Marissa said. It'll be a miracle if Lila is happy to see Joe. They have no choice, but to go. The skies are already filled with stars and room 2F's lights are open. Grammy is cooking their dinner while violet and Lila are setting the table while they talk in a whispery voice. Lila had told her what Joe did; from the confession to the kissing.

"So, what are you going to do about Joe?" violet asked very concerned, "I mean he's your other best friend"

Lila sighs as she puts the last plate down, "I don't know. I guess I'll avoid him as much as possible. I'm sure he won't show up anywhere near me after what he did"

"Well, why don't you just love him back?"

"Vie, you're forgetting that he has a girlfriend; my sister"

While busy setting the table, the door opened with Marissa greeting them excitedly. Violet looked and gasped. Of course, Lila got startled and slowly turned around to see what the big deal is. She saw her sister- with the Jonas. Joe looked at her and is very glad to see her again.

"Grammy, is it okay if the Jonas eat with us?" Marissa asked or rather pleading.

Grammy carried the food to the table and smiled, "That would be lovely. Lila, could you get three more plates"

Lila hurriedly made her way to the kitchen and did what she's told. The others sat around the table and Nick is very happy to see that violet is there. they sat next to each other beside Marissa, Joe, Grammy and Kevin. Lila approached the dining table carrying three white plates for their unexpected guests. She placed the plates in front of Kevin, Nick and- Joe.

Joe looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks" he said softly.

Lila felt her chest go heavy again and managed to force a quick smile. She walked away from him and sat between Kevin and violet. Everyone started passing the food around at the same time, talking. Lila ate quietly and listens to the clinging sounds of the spoons and forks and to the chattering. Kevin as he eats, haven't taken his eyes off of Lila because he's worried about her. He smoothly leans towards her and pretended that he's eating.

"Hey, sorry if we came" Kevin whispered, "Marissa insisted us on coming"

Lila looked up at him, slowly chewing on her food. "It's okay"

"So- what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Hmm? About what?"

"Joe's confession to you?"

Lila puts her fork down on her empty plate. Everyone is still busy talking to each other that they didn't even noticed that Kevin and Lila have their own conversation. she faced Kevin, but couldn't look straight into his eyes.

"As of now, I'll just stay away from him" Lila answered.

"What if Marissa finds out?" Kevin asked.

Lila sighed. Honestly, she hasn't thought about that. What if her sister finds out? Their relation might be torn apart.

"I don't know" she whispered and looked down.

The both of them became quiet while the others cheered when Grammy took the strawberry cake she made earlier, from the refrigerator. Everyone took a bite and they were all swept off of their feet. The sweet soft sponge of cake melts in their tongues like cotton candy. Truly, Grammy is _really _a great cook.

After eating, Marissa offered a hand to Grammy with washing the dishes while their guests sit in the living room. Joe, who's sitting beside Kevin on the sofa, caught a glimpse of Lila. She's tying a knot on the full black garbage bag, getting ready to take it out. She carried it with both hands and went out of their apartment unit. Joe didn't hesitate and stood up to follow her, but Nick and Kevin interfered by pulling him back down. Nick looked at him in a confused annoyed way.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nick asked.

Joe licked his dried lips and tried to explain. He looked at his brothers and violet seriously.

"I can't keep up with Lila avoiding me. I have to talk to her" Joe said in a soft voice, making sure Marissa couldn't hear anything.

"Well- how about Marissa? What if she finds out? You'll lose both of them" Kevin added.

Like any older brother, Kevin is right.

Joe shrugs, "I don't know. Let's just see what happens. Right now, I'll follow what my heart is telling me"

He briskly went out by the time Marissa finished washing the dishes. She saw the door closed and turned to the other guests.

"Where's Joe going? Marissa asked curiously, sitting beside Kevin.

Nick started to stutter, figuring out what lie to tell Marissa. Luckily, Kevin butted in with a smile. "Uh- he just needs to talk to our driver"

Nights in London are super cold that Lila could feel chills down her spine. She loaded the metal gray trash can with the garbage bag she has. She held her breath so she couldn't smell the foul stench as she dumps the bag in. the wind drew stronger that blew her loose hazel brown hair to her face. She puts aside all of her hair over her right shoulder using her right hand while the other hand reaches for the trash can's lid. Lila closed the trash can and drew a deep breath of relief. She turned around to get back inside the apartment building when he saw Joe. They were both standing beside the black lamp post in a windy night.

Lila didn't mind and just walked pass by him. Obviously, she doesn't really want anything to do with him. But, Joe couldn't accept it. Joe turned around and grabbed Lila by the arm.

"How long will you keep avoiding me?" Joe shouted angrily.

Lila faced him with cloudy eyes and also angry, "Until you get away from me!"

Joe's eyes widened when he heard those words. It felt weird; it's different from their small fights before. He weakly let go of Lila's arm and looked down.

"Look" Joe said softly, "I like-love you so much"

Lila placed her left hand on her forehead and started crying again. "That's the problem! I know the feeling of getting hurt and there's no way I'll hurt my sister. She loves you so much!"

"But I love you! Can't you understand that?

Joe stood closer to her, grabbing both arms of the young girl. Lila looked away, crying more than ever.

"Then you also better understand that I don't love you"

_Whooooshh._

The only sound that could be heard is the gush of wind all over Queen Victoria Street. Joe felt crushed. He stepped back and doesn't know what to do. He just couldn't believe everything that is happening. Marissa went out of the apartment building when she worried about Joe. She wrapped her arms around her while she walks towards them with the strong wind. Joe looked at Lila, in a serious but hurt way.

"Fine, I'll get away from you if that's what you want" Joe explained, "At least I had the guts to tell you what I really feel"

Lila looked at Joe and she was surprised.

_Tears. _

There were tears falling from Joe Jonas' eyes. He walked away to the streets as soon as Marissa arrived.

"Hey, what's happening? Where's Joe going?" Marissa asked worriedly.

Lila doesn't know what to say and ran back inside the apartment crying. She went in their unit and everyone was worried about her. Violet even tried to talk to her, but then she just ran inside the room. She's sitting in one corner, crying. She's very confused and doesn't know what to do anymore. Lila cried more when she sees Joe crying, on her mind.

The others are just standing in the living room, hearing Lila's cries. Marissa barged in the room angrily and looked at them.

"Where's Lila? I need to talk to her!" she said and bangs the door of their room.

Nick and Kevin tried to calm her down.

"Marissa, we better leave Lila alone first" violet shared.

Marissa shrugged off the two Jonas and faced violet. "How can I leave her alone? I just saw my boyfriend cry because of her! Also, I know how much she hates Joe. She should just leave us alone!"

The problem started to get worse. Marissa is now mad at Lila and the two Jonas couldn't do anything to because if they told her the truth, it'll be a disaster.

The two Jonas went home already feeling too bad with what happened and so did violet. Milo and the others were already home and is quite startled to see Marissa trying to sleep on the sofa. They asked her why she's staying there and Marissa talked about Lila angrily. Grammy slowly closed her bedroom door and went to her altar. She could hear Marissa's angry voice and she buried her lips to her hands.

"Lord, please help them" Grammy begged.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

_December 25, 2000 _the whole neighborhood of Chicago city is covered with a blanket of white snow. it was Christmas morning and kids race down their stairs to see presents under their Christmas tree. In a beautiful Victorian maroon mansion, a beautiful little girl in her pink night dress runs on the second floor's long hallway. She tiptoed to reach the door knob and peeked inside the room. There were two people in bed, sleeping peacefully. The little girl grinned and jumped on the bed.

"Mom, dad, wake up! It's Christmas!" she said excitedly, still jumping up and down.

Her parents weakly opened their eyes and saw their daughter jumping. The little girl's mom sat up and opened her arms. "Merry Christmas, Lilian"

Yes, the little girl was Lila when she was still ten years old, living in Chicago with her parents. Lila kneeled and gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. As they were having a mother- daughter bond, Lila's father woke up, putting on his glasses.

"Good morning angel, Clarisse" milo greeted.

Milo is a little younger and handsome. He leaned towards Clarisse and gave her a kiss. Clarisse is really beautiful and looks so much like their only daughter, Lila. She has a long wavy hazel brown hair, green eyes and white complexion. She's like a goddess.

Lila is sitting on her mother's lap when she looked at her father. "Dad, may we go down now and see the presents?" Lila asked excitedly.

Milo sat up too and brushed back his golden hair.

"Oh yeah, sure. Lets go!"

The little girl didn't waste another moment and ran along the hallway to the living room. Clarisse and Milo just smiled at each other and puts on their robes as they went out of the room.

The Christmas tree in their living room is so big that the star at the tip can be seen from the second floor. Clarisse and Milo are standing at the least step of the stairs when they saw their daughter sitting in front of the tree, tearing up the wrappers of her gifts. She opened a pink box and took out a stuffed rabbit.

"Wow, Lilian. That's a nice rabbit" Clarisse said as she takes a sit on the sofa together with her husband.

Lila agreed with her mom and hugged the doll rabbit. "Violet sent it all the way from London!" she shared.

She went back to her presents and received dolls from her Grammy and aunt Wendy then there's one rectangle wrapped in a violet metallic paper. It was from her mother. She hurriedly opened it and found a hardbound notebook with tiny colorful flowers.

She looked up and ran to her mother to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much, mom!" she said happily.

Clarisse hugged her back and is happy that Lila liked the gift. Lila is really a mommy's girl and she never leaves the notebook.

_May 1, 2003 _it's very hot in Chicago and the Williams' mansion has balloons everywhere, buffet table filled with delicious food and there's also a big cake in the middle of the dining table. a birthday party, perhaps. The only thing missing are- the people. The mansion was quiet, cold, and empty.

Everyone rushed through the hospital and there were paparazzo everywhere, taking pictures of Milo Williams and his family. His family is known because his sister is a popular fashion designer in London while he's a known business man. this day is Lila's thirteenth birthday. The start of teenage years. It's a happy day- supposedly. Just as they were about to start the party, Clarisse suddenly fainted. She had kidney failure which was untreated. She only got 50:50 chance of surviving. Lila felt so miserable that it happened on her birthday and to her mom. All of them are waiting impatiently when the nurse came out.

"The patient wants to see her daughter" the nurse said.

Lila hesitated to go, but her father insisted her. So she did. She slowly went in the room wearing her peach birthday dress her mom gave her. She saw her mom, lying on the bed with all those apparatus sticking on her just to let her live.

Maybe because of mother's intuition that Clarisse felt her daughter near. She slowly opened her weak eyes and looked at the side of the bed where Lila is standing. Fighting back tears from falling.

Clarisse slowly smiled, "Lilian, you look beautiful" she said softly, "Happy birthday, you're already a teenager. I'm sorry for ruining your day"

Lila couldn't hold it much longer and burst into tears. She kneeled on the ground and held her mother's hand. She couldn't bear to see her mother so pale and in pain. Clarisse was also in tears yet smiling.

"Lilian, don't cry" Marissa said and wipes of the tears on Lila's face, "Whatever happens, I want you to be brave. You're a fine young lady and I know that you're a fighter. You're strong. We all know that we won't be here forever-"

"No, mom. Don't say that" Lila said, still crying.

"I just want you to know that I'll always love you wherever I am. I'll always look after you and your dad."

Clarisse looked at her for a long time until the box had a long beeping sound and her hand fell back on the bed. Nurses, doctors and the others barged in when they heard Lila wailed.

Clarisse gave up already, but she was smiling. Everyone couldn't believe it. Milo wrapped his arms around his daughter and also cried. After that day, Lila never heard her name Lilian again. For it was only her mother who calls her that.

_January 28,2004_ Milo and Lila moved to a mansion in Beverly Hills to leave all sad memories behind. The both of them are not really in good terms. They moved there together with the Willoughbys. A few months after Clarisse died, Milo met Selma. They became good friends and she's always there to comfort milo when he's down. Suddenly, milo surprised Lila with the announcement of getting married. Of course, Lila didn't like the idea. Her mother's death is still fresh in her memory and she can never call another woman her mom. Lila left the house wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and slippers. It was her very first time to go to the beach. She sat on the sand and watched the surfers. It felt like paradise. As she minds herself, someone approached her. It was her soon to be step sister, Marissa. Her hair was still short and is wearing a white dress and sandals. She sat beside her, but Lila didn't care.

"It's very relaxing here, don't you think?" Marissa asked.

There was no answer. Marissa looked back in the ocean and can see the sun set over the horizon.

"You know, I know what you're feeling right now. I'm also surprised that my mom decided to get married again. I don't really want her to because I think it'll be like in fairy tales. But then, I saw how happy my mom is and I don't want to hurt her. We lost my dad when I was only nine years old. So I don't really have a lot of memories of being with him"

"You think" Lila mumbled, "We'll be okay?"

"Huh?" Marissa said.

Lila faced Marissa with cloudy eyes, "Do you think it'll be okay if they'll be together?"

Marissa slowly smiled and patted Lila's head, "Of course it will. Especially that I got myself a sister"

Lila started to cry and Marissa hugged her.

_May 1, 2004_ the Williams are in pizza hut celebrating Lila's fourteenth birthday. Everyone sang for her and she blew all fourteen candles. She tried to be happy though it's also her mother's death anniversary. Everyone started to eat and Lila is sitting in a table with her step sister. She is wearing a silver tube dress with white knee length jeans and a pair of silver ballet flats. Marissa, on the other hand, is wearing an orange spaghetti strap, white ballooned skirt and orange espadrilles. Only thin in common is they both tied their hair in low pigtails. Marissa happily watches her sister eat and gave her a grin, "Hey, would you mind coming with me? I have a surprise for you" she said excitedly.

Lila paced the pizza down on the plate and wiped her pink lips with a table napkin. "Aww. That's too sweet of you"

The two of them left pizza hut and got in a cab. To be honest, Lila has no clue where Marissa is taking her. She's sure she never told Marissa anything that she'd like for her birthday. A few miles away from pizza hut, the both of them got out of the cab. They're standing in a parking lot of an exclusive recording building. It is Selma's. Lila giggled a bit and faced her sister as she brushes her bangs to the right.

"Haha, I'm flattered, but I don't sing" Lila explained.

Marissa snorted and raised an eyebrow up.

"Of course I know that" Marissa said and grabbed Lila's hand. They went in and saw only a few people. Most of them are popular producers and singers. The both of them were talking when someone bumped onto them.

"Oh, we're sorry" the voice said.

Lila turned around with a grin, "No it's al-right" her eyes widened when she recognized who it was. Marissa watched her sister get nervous then wrapped her arms around her.

"Sis, I'd like you to meet my friends the Jonas brothers." Marissa said.

Joe was the first one to introduce his self then Kevin and Nick. That is actually the surprise of Marissa to her sister. She knows that Lila is a fan of theirs and what else can she do but to introduce them to each other.

_October 15, 2005 _the Williams stayed in Jersey where they decided to have their winter vacation. They rented an apartment for them to stay and as everyone is busy unpacking stuff, Lila was fetched by Joe. He's wearing a green long sleeved shirt underneath a beige coat, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black vans. His face is so red because of the cold weather and he can see his own breath as he smiles. Lila also grinned. She's wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath a pink spaghetti strapped shirt, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. Then she puts on the hood of her black hoodie. They arrived at the Jonas residence only by walking and it's pretty far from the apartment. Joe opened the door Lila hurriedly went in and stepped on the floor mat. He closed the door and a woman approached them.

"Joseph, where have you been?" she asked nicely.

Joe hang his coat inside the coat closet and hugged the middle aged woman "Hey, mom. I was just out to see a friend" he explained.

Denise Jonas, Joe's mom, looked behind Joe and saw a shivering young girl. She instantly let go of her son and approached her.

"Oh my. Are you alright?" Denise asked, "Come on, stay in the living room"

The living room is quite messy with all the stuffs the Jonas received from their fans. Mrs. Jonas made her sit down on the white sofa beside a young boy.

Joe followed and sat beside boy.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, this is Lila Williams. Marissa's step sister" Joe introduced.

Lila looked at Joe's mom shyly and grinned, "N-nice t-to meet y-you, Mrs. Jonas" she stuttered.

"Nice to meet such a pretty girl like you, dear. Wait here and I'll make you guys some hot coco" Denise said and went to the kitchen.

As soon as Denise left, Joe grabbed Lila's cold shaky hands.

"I'm so sorry I made you walk in the cold. It's just that I usually does that" he said and kept on apologizing.

Lila just shook her head and smiled, "No worries. I'm just not really used to the cold weather" she explained and noticed the little boy between them. "So, who's the little cutie?"

"Oh, he's the youngest Jonas, Frankie"

"Well, nice to meet you Frankie" Lila said nicely and pinched his cheeks. Frankie just giggled.

Joe looked at Lila with a grin, "He actually has a crush on you"

When he said that, Frankie turned red and punched his older brother on the shoulder. Lila just kept on laughing.

"Okay, stop fighting"

Mrs. Jonas came back carrying a tray with three cups of hot coco with little marshmallows. "Here you are, kids. I'll just be in the kitchen making dinner. Would you be joining us, Lila?"

"What? Oh, I'd be happy to stay" Lila said.

She blows her hot coco for a minute and took a sip. The heat of the liquid made Lila's body feel much better. She placed her mug over her lap and watched the steam go up.

"Your mom is pretty nice and pretty" Lila said with a smile.

Joe leaned back on the sofa and wiped the chocolate mustache on his face, "Yes, she really is"

"By the way, why'd you wanted to talk to me?"

"I'm actually going to ask for your help"

"Help?"

"Yeah. I want to ask Marissa to be my girlfriend"

"Wow, really? That's so great!"

"But, I don't know how"

"Don't worry, best friend. I'll help you out with the best that I can" Lila said with a grin.

Joe felt so happy about what he heard and it's like his chest lighten.

"But, what if she doesn't like you?" Frankie butted in.

Lila and Joe looked down at him. The kid has a point and it'll be a shame if Lila helped and nothing happens. Joe looked up at Lila with a killer flirty smile on his face.

"Well, could you accept your best friend as a boyfriend?" Joe asked.

That was unexpected and Lila felt her face turned red. She laughed weirdly.

"Wow, you really are funny" Lila said with a smile.

Joe is still looking at her with a confident smile and placed his left arm over the sofa's head. "What? I'm serious. I mean you're very pretty and all. Promise, if t doesn't work out well between Marissa and me, you'll be available" Joe said.

"But, if you do end up together, promise me we'll still be friends" Lila added.

Joe accepted the agreement and made a pinky swore. Frankie stood up the sofa and attacked his brother like a maniac.

"You can't! Lila is mine!" Frankie shouted and tried to hit Joe on the face. Joe is already lying on the sofa with Frankie on top of him. Luckily, he grabbed frankie's little arms and sticks his tongue out. "Too bad. You have to beat me or at least get a little older!" Joe teased.

That night Lila just watched them wrestle and it was the happiest time of her life.

Unfortunately, what Lila wanted didn't happen. The both of them grew apart more than ever.

_Present _a single tear fell from Lila's eye as soon as she woke up from those dreams of her past. She's been through a lot of pain in the past and she wants it to stop. She sat up and wiped off her tear. She turned to the lamp table between her bed and Marissa's. the old pictures of her and the Jonas were scattered. She took them all and puts it inside a small box and stores it away inside her closet. From this day onwards, she doesn't want to do anything with the Jonas.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

A few more days before the Jonas' big concert in London and so is Lila's birthday. But, no one seems to be happy about the upcoming events, from the Williams. They're more worried about Marissa and Lila's condition. They haven't talked the past few weeks as if neither of them exists. Marissa, that lunch time, left the apartment to go see how Joe is. She haven't seen or talked to him after she saw him left with tears. Just thinking about it made her madder at Lila. She reached the hotel on time and went straight to the second floor where the Jonas' room is. As always, she looks nice. She's wearing a sleeveless fuchsia tank top, a whitish pink ruffled mini skirt and a pair of pink ballet flats with polka dots. Pretty in pink, they must say.

_Toc-toc-toc._

She knocked three times and didn't wait too long. The door opened quickly by Kevin. He's wearing a chocolate brown jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers. He never expected to see Marissa that moment.

"Oh, hey Rissa" Kevin said nicely.

"Hi Kevin" she answered with a small wave, "Is Joe here?"

"Well, uh, yeah. He's in the living room"

Kevin lets her in and Marissa sweetly smiled. She walked in and instantly saw Joe sitting on the sofa, watching TV. She hurriedly went to his side and hugged him tight. Joe got startled. He never realized that Marissa is present in their home. He tried to hug her back.

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" Joe asked curiously.

Marissa looked at her boyfriend and smiled uncertainty, "Is that the way you greet your girlfriend who worried about you so much?"

"Oh, sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see you"

"Well, I guess that's my fault. I should've told you"

Joe pressed the 'power' button on the black remote control and the TV turned off. Kevin on the other hand, is in the dining area, helping Ricky come up with a new song. But, his ears were fixed on the couple. Joe and Marissa were quiet for awhile. They didn't know what to talk about after what happened and Marissa surely has no intention of mentioning the name 'Lila'. Joe leaned forward with his hands clasped and looks down.

"So, how's Lila?" Joe suddenly asked, without looking.

Marissa is confused and surprised. Why would Joe ask about Lila when she's clearly the reason why he cried?

"Well, I don't know" she answered unconfidently. She hasn't talked to her sister for awhile now.

He sighed. He never really wanted to ask about Lila, but he couldn't help it, but to worry. He just ran off crying like a baby that night. Yeah, he told Lila he'll get away from her, but he didn't say that he'll stop thinking about her. Every minute, he can't stop thinking about her. Is she alright? What is she doing right now? Is she having fun? Is she never going to talk to me? Those questions clouded his mind. Joe got up from the sofa and Marissa looked at him curiously.

"I'm so sorry, Marissa. But, I need to have some time for my own" he said and puts on a black cap and a pair of ray bands. He left the room.

Marissa is just looking at the door feeling so bummed. It seems like her boyfriend changed a lot. Most of the time, she doesn't know what's on his mind. On the dining area, Kevin saw Marissa's reaction. He can sense that Marissa is worried. He left ricky in the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he sits on a couch.

Marissa just nodded and smiled, "Yes, I guess I am"

"Look, I need to tell you something"

"Hmm?"

While Kevin is in the hotel talking to Marissa, Joe is inside a mall, sitting in the middle of the food court. He hasn't taken off his shades and cap, but some people started to get suspicious just by looking at his red lips and fly away hair. He is drinking a cup of strawberry and cream frappe and looked around the other people. He saw on one table a couple of teenagers. The guy is looking in a small mirror and makes a kissy face to himself. "You are one handsome guy" he tells himself.

The girl he's with chuckled and slapped him on the arm. "You are so narcissistic" she said.

They continued goofing around and Joe smiled. As he watches the couple, he saw another one. They were about the same age as his brother, Frankie, and is walking while holding hands.

"Hey, you want to get ice cream?" the little boy asked.

"Hmm. Let me guess, chocolate marshmallow again?" the little girl asked with a grin.

"What, how'd you know that?"

"I'm observant"

The two kids walked on their way and Joe felt kind of weird. Everything he sees reminds him of his times with Lila. He puffed his face and slowly drew his breath.

_Yeah, its official, _he thought, _I'm completely addicted to my best friend. And I screwed up! ughh. How long will I be waiting to be with you again?_

Joe thinks for a moment about the last words he said. He hurriedly reached for the table napkin and took a pen from his pocket. He started to write down what he had just said inside his mind. he looked at his writing and made him bite his lower lip in excitement.

_This would be good for a lyric, _he thought.

He continued to add more words.

The morning passed by quickly again and the people are out in the night to have some fun. At the quiet street of Queen Victoria Street, milo and Selma are walking on their way to the city when they came across Marissa.

"Oh, hey Marissa. How's Joe?" Selma asked.

"He's fine. Is Lila home?"

Milo nodded and scratched his head, "Yeah, she's home"

The both of them waved their hand and went on their way, while Marissa went in the building. She slowly took a step on the stairs and looks down. She kept on thinking about the conversation she and Kevin had earlier. She was sitting in the living room together with the oldest Jonas.

"What are you going to tell me?" she had asked.

Kevin leaned forward and didn't know how to break it to her. What he's going to do might make things worse, but he also cares for Lila. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt.

"Joe confessed to Lila that he likes her" he finally said.

Marissa felt weak with what she had just heard. She tried to smile and thought that she might have misheard it. "W-what?" she asked with a worried smile.

"I'm so sorry to tell you, but it's the truth. That's why they're having problems. Lila doesn't want to be the reason of your break up, but Joe wouldn't get over Lila"

Marissa reached the last step and is standing in the corridor. She doesn't want to believe everything she heard from their conversation.

_Joe couldn't do that,_ she thought.

Inside room 2F, Gertrude and Wendy are sitting on the living room, looking at Lila walk back and forth to her room. Grammy is also looking at her, while she knits on her rocking chair. She went out of her room in her pink pajamas and went straight to the balcony. Wendy puts Jeremiah on the sofa and stood up with both fists up.

"Okay, I think it's time that I talk to her" Wendy said with a big voice.

Gertrude, on the other hand, waves her hand in front of her like she's shooing a fly. "I'm sure you can't handle it" she said confidently.

"What? Excuse me, but I know a thing or two about my niece's problems"

"Well I've been through what she's dealing with. Let me do the talking"

Gertrude stood up from the sofa and walked proudly on her to the balcony. Wendy, of course, is mad! She's sure that Gertrude will just mess everything up. when she was about to go to the balcony, her mother stopped her.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't interfere" Grammy said and continued her knitting.

Wendy looked at her mother in a surprised and curious way.

"Mum, aren't you worried that Gertrude will make everything worse?" she asked.

"Oh, Wendy. I'm sure she won't do that. Why don't you bring Jeremiah back to his room? He seems tired"

The little boy is sitting on the sofa and his eyes slightly falling and so is his whole body. Wendy carried him and went to the room when Marissa arrived. She didn't bother greeting anyone a 'good evening' and just sat down in front of the TV. She also didn't notice that her sister and aunt are starting a conversation.

Lila is sitting on a gray chair with her chin leaning on her knees. Her hands are wrapped around her as the wind blows. Gertrude is also sitting beside her with her branded blouse, coat, pants and shoes. She faced Lila, but Lila is looking the other way.

"Wow, you're pretty messed up a lot here in London than in the states" Gertrude said with a sly grin. Giving pessimistic words are so like Gertrude. Lila looked at her, very annoyed.

"Could you just leave me alone? Lila begged.

"Let me think- no" Gertrude answered.

"Ughh!"

Marissa heard her sister's moaning from the balcony door. She peeked through the glass and saw her aunt and Lila.

Lila got more annoyed and buried her face on her knees. The wind got stronger and Gertrude looked up the heavenly bodies. She felt so relaxed out there. she has always thought that lower class places are dirty. That's because she grew up in a way rich people are; growing spoiled.

"You know, I had a best friend before whom I really liked" Gertrude shared. "But, I knew it when it was too late. He got married"

"Why are you even telling me this?" Lila butted in.

"Because I can sense that you're going through the same burden that I had"

Lila was quiet and looked straight to the lamp post. She doesn't know what to say or how to react with what Gertrude said. And for the first time, her aunt is right. Gertrude crossed her legs and leaned forward to see Lila's face.

"You like him, don't you?" Gertrude asked calmly.

Marissa pressed her ear harder on the door to hear what they're talking about. Lila shrugged and blink twice that led her tears falling.

"I don't know" she said with her voice cracking, "But, I feel safe and happy when I'm around him"

"So, you do _like _him"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want Marissa to get hurt"

She's ready to sacrifice her feelings just for her sister. So heroic. Gertrude looks at her step niece curiously.

"But, did you ever had feelings for Joe?"

Marissa peeked through the small window to see what Lila is going to say. Lila slowly nodded and made her cry much harder. Gertrude pats her back and felt weird. She never realized that the person she thought was nothing, but a trouble maker is very sensitive and soft hearted. Lila kept on wiping her tears with the back of her hand and sniffles.

"I liked him _way _back when he and Marissa aren't dating yet" she explained. "H-he t-told me that if he doesn't end up with Marissa, I should be available. I felt happy about that, but as we all know they're already together. I guess I was to jealous that's why I get mad at Joe easily."

Lila cried more.

She can't fully erase Joe from her mind. Gertrude pulled Lila to her side and hugged her tight. She never knew that there was such an event in Lila's past. Well, how was she supposed to know? She hated Lila so much. Thinking more about it, Gertrude felt guilty.

"Oh, dear. You're not supposed to carry a burden like that" Gertrude said.

"You're doing it for someone else's sake so they wouldn't be hurt. But, wouldn't you get hurt you can't stop what your heart feels"

At the London hotel, Kevin is actually cooking. He thinks that it's better to cook than to order room service. It'll cost less. Nick is setting the table for six people; he included the body guards, and Joe. Joe just barged in the room from his stroll at the mall. Kevin and Nick looked at him and saw that there's a big smile on his face.

"Well, someone's in a good mood" Kevin said and stirs the vegetables. Nick nodded and felt better to see his brother quite alright. Joe just smiled at them and went on his way looking for ricky. He peeked at ricky's room, but, he wasn't there. Then to his brothers' rooms and to his, ricky wasn't anywhere. Joe went back to the kitchen with a frustrated look.

"Dudes, where's Ricky?" he asked.

Just as Kevin was about to answer him, someone came out from the washroom. It was Ricky, in a bathrobe.

"Oh, ricky! Do you have a new song already?" Joe asked curiously.

Ricky moaned and pulled a chair from the dining table.

"I didn't come up with anything good. Ughh" ricky protested and felt bummed.

Joe sat beside him with a smile and gave him the piece of table napkin with the lyrics. "Here, I came up with a song"

Ricky looked at the lyrics. He carefully reads it line by line and thought that it's good. Fans would love the Jonas sing it. Nick stood beside their manager and looked closely at the table napkin. He read the title aloud, "When you look me in the eyes"

"Yeah. Cool, isn't it?" Joe said excitedly.

"Is it dedicated for someone?"

"You bet it is. I still won't give up and I want to let her know what I feel. And yeah, I have another song"

Joe is really excited and wanted to teach them already the song. While he was explaining how it'll all sound, Kevin served the food.

"Okay, let's talk and rehearse later. Eat first" he demanded.

Everyone gathered around the table, even the bodyguards. They thanked god for the food and digs in. Joe gobbled the food in a hurry and Nick tried to calm him. Obviously, he's really excited. He wants Lila to hear it already. To let her know how special she is for him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

CHAPTER 10:

_May 1, 2008_ the day every Jonas brothers' fans have been waiting. Everyone is busy that morning for the concert that would be held in London's biggest stadium. Yet, it'll still be in the evening! Fans are just so excited and they're out to buy new clothes for the concert. Meanwhile, in room 2F of an apartment building, Lila is still in bed. It is also a bit gloomy that day and luckily the stadium is covered. Lila is hugging a big comfy pillow and is wrapped in a wool blanket. She really sleeps a lot especially in cold days. As she sleeps, she heard voices. Murmuring voices to be exact. She thought it was just in her mind, but it seems to get clearer. She opened a sleepy eye and then the other. at first, it was a blur of sunny colors. It's weird because it's gloomy outside, but she's seeing something bright. Her vision started to get clearer and she saw Marissa and her cousin watching her; giggling.

"M-Marissa?" Lila mumbled and slowly sat up.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Do you know what day it is today?" Marissa said with a big grin.

Lila stopped stretching her arms and made her think. She has no clue what the occasion is. She doesn't even own a calendar.

"Are we going back to the US already?" Lila guessed.

Marissa chuckled and so did little Jeremiah. They couldn't believe that she could forget such an important day.

"It's your birthday!" Jeremiah exclaimed and raised both hands up.

_Birthday?_ Lila thought. _My birthday is the 1__st__ of May. Is it may already?_

Lila leaned towards the ground and grabbed her green body bag under the night table. She reached inside for her cellphone to check the date. It shows 'May 1'. She took a sigh and massages her head.

"It's _my _birthday"

Marissa told Jeremiah to tell the others that Lila is awake. The little boy walked out, thumb sucking, then closed the door. The sisters were alone.

Lila leaned on her headboard, massaging her temples. She just couldn't really believe that it's her birthday. She is now nineteen, nearly an adult. Marissa looked at her sister and felt kind of unsure. "Anyways, I overheard your conversation with aunt last night" Marissa shared.

Lila nearly forgot that she and Marissa are not in good terms and she overheard their conversation. she was about to explain, but Marissa decided to go first.

"I'm willing to break up with Joe just for you" she said.

Lila is so shock to hear that. She faced her sister, grabbing both of her hands.

"Are you insane? Don't do that because of me, it's all in the past!" Lila exclaimed.

"Come on, Lila. You expect me to believe that you don't like him? I'm not that gullible"

"But, you-"

"Don't worry, sis. If I want my guy to be with another woman, I want it to be someone trustworthy."

Okay, it _is_ awkward. Lila's sister is giving up her boyfriend just for her. Typical teenagers won't do that for someone else's happiness. What would Lila do? Even if she likes Joe, it's too late.

"I don't know, Marissa" Lila said sadly, "You saw what happened. I made the famous Joe Jonas, cry"

Marissa let go of her sister's hand and move from her bed to Lila's. She wrapped her arms around Lila and kissed her on the head.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm sure Joe forgot about that and look what I got"

Lila looked at what her sister is holding. Jonas brothers' tickets for their whole family and is all in the VIP side.

"The other Jonas just arrived this morning and aunt Denise sent these as a birthday gift to you" Marissa explained.

Lila smiled and hugged her sister back. She never expected that she'll be talking to her sister again and she's very glad.

"Let's worry about the concert later and I want to see the surprise you have for me" Lila said with a grin.

Holding hands, the sisters walked out of the room happily.

_Pop!_

As they got out of the room, confetti fired up everywhere. Everyone was there in the living room, singing a happy birthday for her, even aunt Gertrude.

There is 'Happy birthday, Lila!' sign everywhere. Everyone have their party hats and Wendy is carrying the home made cake Grammy did, with a single candle. Milo and Selma approached her to give her hugs and kisses. Lila feels really happy. It's been awhile since she celebrated her birthday with her whole family. Everyone headed to the dining table and it's loaded with great food. There were spaghetti, fried chicken, cupcakes filled with icings and a big pepperoni pizza. Gertrude started to boast that she made the pizza while Wendy boasted about her spaghetti. They all take a sit and digs in. it can't be denied that Lila is very happy to be with the whole family. Not only are they complete, but Gertrude is beginning to like her.

The London hotel, also that morning, is surrounded by crazy Jonas fans and paparazzo. Kevin Sr., Denise and Frankie Jonas just arrived at the hotel and are standing at the lobby with their luggage. Fans screams as they saw the Jonas brothers went out of the elevator. Nick ran to his mother to give her a hug, Kevin hugged their dad, and Joe messes up little frankie's hair. It's a family reunion and they'll be going around London as a whole family until the second week of may. Denise and Kevin ask their sons how their stay was, while Joe turned his back from them. He's busy typing a text. 

Hey Lila,

Uh, happy birthday! I, uh, hope ur having a gr8 tym. Take care and love you. 3

He browsed through his contacts and pressed 'Lila'. He stared at the 'Send message to Lila?' text on the screen of his phone. He's having a second thought whether he'll send it or not. While he's deciding, someone touched him on his shoulders. It was his mother. Joe hurriedly pressed a button on his phone and placed it in his pocket. He doesn't know what button he had pressed.

Joe hugged his mother so tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, mom" he said nicely.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" Mrs. Jonas asks, caressing Joe's adorable face "Isn't it Lila's birthday today?"

"Yes, it is. She's already nineteen"

"That's nice; I hope to see her soon. It's been awhile since I last saw her. Is she still the same?"

"Yeah, mom. She's still beautiful"

"Your girlfriend, Marissa, welcomed us at the airport so we gave her whole family concert tickets for your concert"

Joe just smiled. Hearing the word _girlfriend _made him feel uneasy. He's going to let the whole world hear the song he made for Lila even though he's still in a relation. Nick approached his mom, wrapping his arms over Mrs. Jonas' shoulders.

"Come on, mom. Let's go to the room" he suggested.

The belly boys took their luggage and they all got in the elevator.

It started to drizzle that morning and everyone is in their jackets, rain coats and umbrellas. Lila and her whole family are out to go window shopping. Lila and Marissa looked at one of the store's window; it is a jewelry store. They saw lots of beautiful necklaces that are displayed. There is simple necklace with the same pendant as the one Lila is wearing. Except that the color of the stone is lavender.

"That pendant is really pretty" Lila remarked.

Marissa looked at her sister with a smile, "Well, do you want me to buy it for you?"

"Oh, nononono. It's okay, you guys made me so happy today I couldn't ask for more"

They continued to stroll and start to get colder. Lila is starting to get left behind. She watched them and saw that they're having a great time. Her dad and Selma are happy in each other's arms; Wendy and Gertrude are listening to Grammy's cooking techniques and Marissa talking to Jeremiah. Despite the happy occasion, Lila couldn't forget another event on that day. It's her late mom's sixth death anniversary. Though it's a sad moment, Lila tried not to cry or feel bad. Her mother clearly told her before she died, that she has to stay strong. And she really tried her best to be a lot stronger. Besides, it's her birthday and there's the concert too.

It wasn't getting any sunnier in London city and workers are busy preparing the stadium for the big concert. Some people are fixing the stage and lights, some are testing every microphone, and others assemble the instruments. It's really an exciting day and the Jonas brothers and their family are there already to rehearse. Violet is also there, wearing a silver spaghetti strapped top, almond bolero, white knee length pants and silver flats. She was actually introduced by Nick to his parents as his girlfriend. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas liked her instantly, thinking that she's a very sweet girl. Kevin is playing the electric guitar, practicing, alongside Nick and Joe. Ricky listened to them, singing the new song and he liked it so much. He thinks it'll be a big break.

Noon time, the Williams decided to go home already so they could still have time to prepare for the concert and so they wouldn't wait in a never ending line of crazy fans. The cab stopped in front of the apartment building and Milo helps his mom go out of the cab. Wendy and Gertrude raced towards the building like a bunch of kids and Marissa joined them. Lila is the last one to get out of the cab and the driver drove off as soon as she closed the door. She wrapped her arms around her as she walks up the creaky stairs. Lila could hear her family in a panic before could even reach for the door. She came in and saw the living, dining area and kitchen, empty. Everyone is in their perspective rooms, deciding what to wear for the concert.

_Are they that excited about the concert?_ She thought.

She went in their room and saw a big mess. There were clothes all over the floor, table, chair, bed and even her side of the room. It's everywhere. She picked everything she passes by and approached her sister at the closet.

"It's just a concert, sis" Lila reminded.

Marissa turned to her in a sulky way, with clothes in her hands.

"That's the problem. I don't have anything suitable for concerts"

Dresses, miniskirts and other girly clothes are all Marissa owns. It's not really what a typical girl would wear at a concert. It's way too risky. Lila rolled her eyes and placed the clothes she picked, on the bed. She opened her closet and looked for something she could lend Marissa. Unlike her sister, Lila wears something that could be worn in any occasions. Jeans and shirts. And maybe, just maybe, that's the reason she doesn't get any dates. She showed her a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow fitted shirt with a 'little miss sunshine' on it. It'll look good on blondie.

"You could wear these and I'm sure you have a pair of flats that would match these" Lila said with a grin.

Marissa took it from her sister and felt very touched, "Thanks so much, Lila"

She raced on her way to the bathroom to take a relaxing bubble bath. Lila, on the other hand, puts the other clothes back inside the closet. She sat down on her soft bed and looked at the greeting cards she received. It was from her parents, sister, aunts, Grammy, violet and Mrs. Jonas. Even Jeremiah made a drawing of their whole family around a cake. Lila smiled and reads each letter.

_Kriing. Kriing. Kriing._

The phone on the living room started ringing and Lila went out to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lila, is that you? Happy birthday!" the voice from the other end said.

It was Nick, very happy to hear his friend's beautiful voice. Lila felt flattered.

"Oh, hey Nick. Thanks so much!" she answered, "Uhm, where are you right now?"

"We're here at the stadium, rehearsing. Violet is also here"

"Lila sat down on the couch, listening to what Nick is saying. She even heard on the back ground Kevin, singing happy birthday.

"So, are you guys coming?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, everyone here is excited. We'll be leaving in ten minutes"

"Well okay, cool. Hey, I have to go back rehearsing. Happy birthday again"

"Thanks"

Lila hangs up the phone and went back to their room. Marissa just finished her bath and is wearing the clothes her sister lends her. It fits her perfectly and follows the curves of her body. She turned around and raised both arms.

"What do you think?" she asked excitedly.

Lila is so stunned. Everything her sister wears looks good on her. She's like Barbie. Lila nodded and looked at her from head to toes.

"Yeah, you look amazing!" Lila exclaimed.

The others were also ready and milo was already at the door.

"Lila! Marissa! Hurry up, we'll wait for the both of you downstairs" milo shouted and closed the door. Marissa hurried up and grabbed her camera and so is Lila's wrist, but Lila wouldn't move. She turned around and Lila just smiled, "What's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"Well, I,uh, won't come" Lila finally said.

"What? Why?"

Lila sighs and takes a sit at the end of her bed. Marissa did the same. She doesn't really know how to say that she didn't want to go but she managed to say it.

"Well, I just don't feel like going?" Lila explained.

"Is it about Joe? You know you don't have to worry about him" Marissa said.

Lila shook her head. She tried very hard not to let it all show on her face that that is the reason. "No, it's not about him. I just don't really like going to concerts. I get head aches"

Marissa smirks and pretended she buys Lila's excuse. She stood up and hugged her sister before leaving.

"Okay, but I'm leaving your ticket if you ever change your mind" she said and walked out of their room and places the ticket on top of the coffee table.

Marissa walked out of their apartment unit and Lila locked it. She walked across the room and peeked through the balcony door. Marissa ran towards the black van and milo tried to get out. It looks like Marissa already told their dad that Lila wouldn't be coming. Lila crossed her finger and hopes her father won't go up to talk to her. Milo calmed himself and moved aside to let Marissa in and they drove off. Lila felt relieved.

Lila spread the curtains and the balcony door is already covered. She went in their room and noticed a pink blinking light on top of her bed. It was her phone and she never noticed that someone texted her. She flips her phone and reads the message.

Hey Lila,

Uh. Happy birthday! I hope ur having a gr8 tym. Take care and love you 3

She looked at who sent it and who else can it be, but Joe. She lied down on her bed and bit her thumb.

_Joe remembered, _she thought.

Though Lila said nasty things to Joe, he still took time to greet her a happy birthday. She buried her face on her knees and moaned loud.

Outside London's biggest stadium, stalls were set up for Jonas brothers' merchandise and for glow sticks. The sun is setting and as predicted, millions of fans are lined up outside waiting for the gates to open. the concert will be shown live on TV that night, so fans who can't make it to the concert still see it. The camera rolled and fans are really getting wild. They are wearing clothes with the Jonas' pictures, names, and pins on it. They also brought their own personalized placards and gifts for the Jonas. A black van parked at the parking lot; Marissa went out and is very amazed to see people lining up just to see the Jonas. Well, for Marissa, it's just a small deal since she's already a friend of theirs.

Grammy looked around and felt really excited. She's wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and blue long skirt.

"It's been awhile since I've been to a concert. I hope it's like Josh Groban" she said.

The whole family turned their eyes on the old woman. Clearly, she hasn't heard the sound of the Jonas brothers. Gertrude chuckled and covered her mouth.

"Believe me, grandma. It's no josh Groban." Gertrude explained.

So, they already went on their way in and they need not to stand up in line. They're a family friend of the Jonas and are invited by them.

At the backstage, everyone is busy. Staff checks the microphones that will be used, the sounds, lighting, and everything. Nick is warming up, Kevin is practicing on his guitar while Joe harmonized his voice with the make-up artist putting powder on his face. Marissa went backstage and saw everyone in a hurry. She looked around and heard a familiar voice. She walked towards Joe as quietly as possible and tapped him on the back. Joe looked around and is surprised to see Marissa. He hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, hey Marissa" he said nicely.

Marissa looked at him from head to toe and he is wearing a white long sleeved polo underneath a gray vest, then a pair of black skinny jeans, white sneakers and the hot he wore on the SOS vid. "Wow, looking good" Marissa said.

Joe felt flattered and grinned, "Uh, thanks. Is your whole family here?"

"Oh, yeah. Even Grammy is here, but-"

"But?"

"Lila isn't coming"

Just as Joe was feeling so excited, hearing that Marissa's whole gamily came, his full spirit was gone when she said Lila isn't coming. For him, the whole concert is dedicated to Lila. He even made two songs for her! Marissa looked at him and saw that it really affected him. She slowly smiled and tilted Joe's chin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lila would change her mind" she cheered.

"What? I'm not worried about her" Joe replied with a laugh.

Yeah, right. The way he said it really showed how he feels; His eyes are worried. He's starting to be a bad liar. Marissa grabbed his hand and they went in one corner where there's no one around. Joe doesn't really know what she's up to. Marissa looked around if someone's trying to listen then she turned to Joe.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

That moment is the perfect time for them to talk and it's a sacrifice Marissa is willing to do. She took a deep breath and looked straight into Joe's eyes.

"I know about your feelings for Lila" she blurted out.

Ookay, that took Joe's full attention to the point that his brown eyes widened. He started to stutter, not really knowing how to explain it to his girlfriend. But, Marissa filled in before Joe swallows his own tongue.

"It's cool, you don't have to worry about it" Marissa said, "I actually want you and my sister to be together"

"Are you sure with what you're talking about or are you drunk?" Joe asked. It's like he misheard everything Marissa is saying.

"Since when do I drink? Anyways, I'm sure. I'm breaking up with you so you can be with Lila"

"Are you really sure you don't drink?"

"YES! And all I know is Lila is pretty messed up without you around"

"Really? I mean, I'm sure she doesn't want to see me anymore"

"Believe me, she wants to. She just doesn't know how to face you"

Marissa took both of Joe's warm smooth hands and smiled at him, "I'm here to support you, alright?" she said.

It's very weird that she's supporting her ex. Joe hugged his now ex-girlfriend so tight. He couldn't believe that Marissa didn't get mad. He must admit he has the most understanding ex-girlfriend. Marissa let go of him as soon as she remembered something. She reached inside her pants pocket for a piece of folded paper. She handed it to Joe. Joe unfolded it and there's a phone number written on t and some description.

"If you haven't bought any gift for Lila, that number might help you"

Hoe thanked her so much and ran to the dressing room to make a quick phone call.

Kevin just finished practicing the new chords and took off his electric guitar. He puts it aside for awhile and looked for Joe to ask some questions. Unfortunately he didn't found Joe. Instead, he found Marissa crying in one corner. He ran to her side to make sure she's alright.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, handing her his blue hanky.

Marissa looked up at him with her soggy eyes and she tried to smile, "Yeah, I just told Joe I'll support him" she shared.

Kevin felt kind of proud of what she did, yet sad. He also likes Lila, but he never got the chance to express his feelings to her. He pulled Marissa to her chest and kissed her head. All they wish from that moment onwards, is that everyone to be happy.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Kevin said.

Back at the apartment, Lila sat on the soft sofa with a bag of potato chips and a bottle of soda. She flipped through the channels in a comfortable way. She's wearing a violet long sleeved shirt with two white stripes on the sleeves, underneath an orange shirt, a pair of blue jeans and purple flats. She also, for the first time, laid her hair loose with an orange hair clip on the side. Lila tucked her right foot under her left leg and opened her bag of chips. Her plan that night is to have a movie marathon, but unfortunately there are no movies on. Every channel is news about the big concert and if ever she's lucky enough to find a movie, it's in a different language. She stayed in the live telecast of the concert and threw the remote beside her.

_Bummer,_ she thought and munched on her junk food.

The stadium was instantly filled with screaming fans, holding up placards and glow sticks. The parents of the Jonas together with little Frankie are in the front row with the Williams. Grammy covered her ears and looked around.

"Oh, good lord!"

The stadium got darker and there was a countdown on the screen. As soon as it reached number one, fireworks around the stage fired up showing three guys coming from under the stage. Screams filled the stadium and the band started to play the intro of SOS. Joe moved forward and points at them, "Hello, London!" Joe said with his microphone. "Thank you all for coming!"

They started to sing and fans sang along with them.

_Click._

Lila changed the channel to a French black and white drama. She might not understand it, but it's the only channel without the Jonas. She stared at the TV, but something kept on disturbing her. She smoothly looked down at the glass coffee table and saw the ticket and VIP pass. Every time she looks at it, she could see her sister's face and hear her say, "I'll leave this here in case you want to change your mind"

Lila grunted so loud and marched on her way to their room and slammed the door shut.

It began to rain at London city, but the concert is just warming up. the Jonas even made some time to joke around fans in between performances. At the corridor of the stadium, fans made a quick trip to the bathroom and felt that they're missing a lot. They come across a girl, Lila to be specific. It looks like she couldn't resist the ticket after all. There were two guards at the entrance, checking the tickets and all she has to do is show hers. But, she's starting to have second thoughts.

"Lila, is that you?" a voice asked.

Lila turned around to find out that it is Mrs. Jonas. She's so glad to see her that she gave Mrs. Jonas a tight hug.

"Aunt Denise, it's very nice to see you!" she said happily.

Mrs. Jonas felt the same way and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. "Me too, and happy birthday" Mrs. Jonas said. "I'm glad you came. Marissa told us you couldn't come"

"Well, you know, I couldn't waste the ticket you gave us"

"Oh, come on! Let's get inside"

Just as they were about to go in, Lila suddenly sneezed. She turned red, feeling so embarrassed with the commotion she did. Mrs. Jonas, however, looked at her worriedly.

"Dear, do you have a cold?" she asked worriedly.

Lila sniffled a little and shyly smiled at the nice lady. To be honest, she felt weird. Her nose is runny and her throat sores.

"I guess I caught one. I actually walked all the way here" Lila said.

Denise gasped with what she heard. She might not know where Lila lives, but she knows that it's chilly outside. She took Lila to the Jonas brothers' dressing room. Mrs. Jonas closed back the door and looked for some jacket she could lend to the young girl. Lila, meanwhile, looked around. It's her first time to be in a celebrity's dressing room. Like, she still needs to. She looked around and it was pretty messy. There were clothes around, water guns, and a soft ball. Typical guy stuff. Mrs. Jonas went back to her with a jacket.

"Raise your hands, dear. Let's put this on you" Mrs. Jonas said.

And so, Lila did what she's told. She raised her arms and Mrs. Jonas puts on the jacket on her. Lila flipped her hair and brushed her bangs. The jacket made her feel warmer. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at the jacket so surprise. She slowly touches the fabric. It's soft, warm, and Joe's. It was the same blue hoodie that Joe once left in their apartment. It still even smells like his perfume!

The stadium door opened and Lila went in together with Mrs. Jonas. Lila walked through the aisle quite astonished. She never expected to see the stadium full of fans. They went to the front row and everyone is happy that Lila made it. She sat in between Frankie and violet, and then they watched the guys. Nick just took off his neck tie and rolled the sleeves of his polo up. He went to the piano and sits, Kevin puts on his other electric guitar, while Joe fixes the stand of the microphone. The fans are still getting crazy and didn't even felt that it's getting cold. Joe's face is all sweaty and red from the performance.

"Okay, uhm. We're going to perform a new song" Joe said and breathes heavily.

"It's about a guy telling what he feels when that girl looks at him"

Kevin then talked on his microphone, "Yes, and it's written by our very own Joe Jonas!"

The fans screamed even more when they heard it was made by Joe.

Joe smiled, "It's entitled _when you look me in the eyes"_

Nick and Kevin started the intro together with the other instrumentalists.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

Lila watched intently and she's smiling all the time and little Frankie noticed it. He pulls Lila's sleeve to get her attention and he did. Lila looked down at the little boy and leaned towards him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Frankie shouted. They were near the stage and the amplifiers. Lila grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek. She shouted back, "Thanks so much!"

Second verse already and Joe walked around the stage. He went to the right side, middle and the right. He turned to the right side beside the piano and looked down.

_I wish she could hear this, _he thought.

He smiled at his favorite audience from right to left; Dad, mom, Frankie, violet, Lila, violet-Lila?

In the middle of a performance, Joe suddenly stopped singing. Fans started to wonder what happened to him. Luckily, Nick filled in for his brother's part of the song.

_More and more_

_I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_Is this true? _Joe thought staring down at the VIPS. _Or am I just imagining that Lila is here?_

Everyone is worried about him, including Lila. He's making a big fool out of himself just standing there.

"SING!"

Joe snapped out of it when he heard that distinct voice out of all the screaming fans. It came from Lila. _I'm not imagining_.

He took the microphone out of the stand and started to sing again.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Fans screamed when the song ended. Backstage, ricky is so happy that the fans loved the song. Lila, on the other hand, fell on her seat. She's just relieved that Joe came back to his senses. Before doing the next song, Nick and Kevin approached Joe.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kevin whispered.

Blank.

He didn't move or even said anything. The two Jonas followed the look on Joe's eyes and they might have got the idea of what's wrong. Nick took the microphone from the stand and so did Kevin. It's another 'bonding time' with the fans and everyone screamed.

"Okay, Kevin. I think it'll be better if we pick one lucky fan, am I right?" Nick suggested.

Kevin nodded and looked around the fans. Everyone screams and hopes that she'll be the lucky girl that'll share the stage with the most adorable guys. But of course, Nick and Kevin have someone on mind already. He points at each one of them and finally stopped.

"The pretty lady beside frank the tank!"

Cameras went to that direction and Lila is so shocked to see her face on the screen. She didn't even want to go, but her family and the Jonas kept on pushing her. Nick even came down to accompany her to go up the stage.

Fans were so envious with Lila and wished that it could've been them. Lila went up the stage, very shy, with Nick beside her. They were standing in the middle of the stage and Kevin gave her a hug. Lila felt weird when Kevin hugged her. Well, Kevin hugs her all the time, but she never felt weird. Except for this moment. Maybe, it's because they're in front of millions of fans and is shown around the world. They let go of each other and Lila caught a glimpse of Joe. He is smiling at her and so did she. It felt more awkward.

_So this is what fans feel when they're with their favorite celebrities,_ she thought.

The screaming never stopped and so did the show.

"So, miss. What is your name?" Nick asked with a suppressed smile.

Lila tried not to look confused with what they're trying to do and played along. Nick places the microphone he's holding, in front of Lila.

"I, uh, am Lila Williams"

"Are you from here, in London?"

"No. my family came here from America for a vacation"

"Oh that's nice"

Kevin then stood beside Lila and noticed what she is wearing, "Love that blue hoodie. Say Joe, don't you have something like that?"

No answer.

He's just too mesmerized to see Lila in front of him. He was like day dreaming, except that it's night. Kevin nudged him on the side and he came back to his senses again.

"Yeah. That looks so hot" Joe finally said.

The fans screamed more loudly while the Williams and Jonas were surprised. They tried not to laugh and so did Nick, Kevin and Lila. Joe just realized what he said and felt that he got possessed by Paris Hilton or something. He covered his eyes with his left arm and felt like a dork. He started turning red and has this embarrassed smile. Fans loved it, he was so cute. Kevin approached his younger brother and pats him on the shoulders, "Sorry, guys. He had too much coke today"

Everyone laughed and thought how cute they really are.

"So, anyways" Nick butted in, "Lila, is there anything special for you today?" Kevin asked.

"It's actually my nineteenth birthday today"

Nick acted so surprised with what he heard and so did Kevin.

"What? Well, happy birthday!" Nick said and hugged and kissed Lila.

_Ahhhhh!_ The fans are getting wilder and wilder and envied Lila more. It's like she's the luckiest girl on earth.

"Well, why don't we sing a happy birthday for her?" Kevin suggested. "To everyone who's celebrating their birthday today…"

Everyone claps and starts to sing:

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Happy birthday to you_

Confetti popped all over the place and everyone screamed. Back stage crew members went out on the stage to place four black stool and two classic guitars for the next performance. They stick back their microphones on the stand and Nick faced Lila with a grin. "Okay, Lila. Since you're the lucky fan, we'd like to dedicate this song for you" Nick said and started to play the intro along Kevin. "It's a song once again made by Joe Jonas. It called _please be mine"_

Joe starts patting his right thigh then looked into Lila's gorgeous brown eyes.

_They come and go _

_But they don't know _

_that you are my beautiful_

_I tried to become closer with you_

_But they all say we won't make it through_

The screams of the fans and strumming of guitars wouldn't sink in Lila's mind. All she could hear is Joe's beautiful voice and all she could see is his godly face.

_Thum-thunp. Thump-thump._

Lila clutched on to chest.

_What's this?_ Lila thought. _I feel so tingly inside with Joe's stare. I have to admit, it feels good inside._

Not only is she falling in love, she starts to feel woozy. She could hear the screaming and guitars already and could see everything. The spotlight was on them that made her feel woozier. But, all of a sudden, something warm touched her hand. It was Joe, holding her cold hand. She felt weirder as if her heart is going to explode any second now.

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_

After the song, the crowd applauded for them, but Joe didn't mind. All that matters for him is that he's with Lila. But, not for long. When Joe was about to talk to her, Lila slipped her hand away from Joe's and hurriedly went down the stage. She approached Mrs. Jonas with her hand massaging her head.

"Aunt Denise, could I stay at the dressing room for awhile? I feel very dizzy" Lila said.

Indeed, she is unwell. Her face went pale and sweaty from the loud all that is happening around her. Her family starts to worry, but Denise told them she'll look after Lila. They got out of the stadium and it was peaceful at the corridor. Lila couldn't help it anymore and her legs collapsed. Denise shrieked and some security ran to their aid. Lila is breathing heavily and couldn't open her eyes from the terrible headache. It feels like her head is getting squished so hard. The two securities carried Lila to the dressing room. When they got in, they placed the girl on the sofa gently and went out to call for paramedics. Denise worriedly wraps her in a blanket and touches her sweaty forehead. Lila is burning up with high fever! She must've caught it when she walked all the way to the stadium then continued to watch the concert, instead of taking a rest.

_My head,_ Lila thought, _I couldn't move_

She forced an eye to open and it was all a blur, but she could feel that someone's carrying her to one place to another. She felt the cold and sticky atmosphere outside and she could hear a siren. Her eyes dropped. She felt too weak.

Hours later, the storm got stronger. Some people who has no cars got stranded in malls, schools, or anywhere. Everyone raced to get a cab just to get home and sit in front of the fireplace.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was quiet and cold which Lila noticed. Her eyes slowly opened and saw the white ceiling. It felt unusual and not home. She's right; she's not in the apartment or anywhere near. It kind of smells like anesthetics. She looked around and saw some things attached to her hand to a machine. No mistake, she's in a hospital. Lila sighed. It's like her birthday is cursed! At her thirteenth birthday, they were in the hospital because of her dying mom and now, she's back in the hospital. As if it's a tradition that she should be in the hospital at the start and end of her teenage years.

_What's up with me?_ She thought.

She pulled herself up and tried to sit down when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her head. She moaned a bit and leaned on the head board, not realizing that she woke someone up.

Lila got surprised to see Joe waking up just now. She didn't even realize that he was sleeping beside her bed the whole time. He was still in his concert clothes. They were silent for awhile and Joe couldn't stop smiling to see that she's okay.

"Are you feeling okay, already?" Joe asked concern.

Just looking through his eyes, Lila sees how worried sick he was. She just nodded and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It is already one in the morning.

"A little" Lila answered softly. Her throat is too sore that she couldn't talk too much.

The both of them couldn't look at each other's eyes for a long time. It felt too awkward, especially for Lila. She feels too guilty about the every nasty thing she had said to Joe. It all stabbed through her heart.

"Are you hungry?" Joe finally asked.

He stood up from the chair and is about to go out, but then a warm hand grabbed him on the wrist. He turned back to see Lila stopping him with her weak hand. He turned back to his seat and holds Lila's hand.

"I'm not really hungry" she answered, "Where's everyone?"

Joe gently caresses Lila's smooth hand with his hands. He smiled. "They went home already two hours ago. After the concert, we came here as fast as we could. We were all so worried. But, the doctor said it was just a fever. You can go home by tomorrow"

"So, you stayed here until they all went home?"

"Well, yeah. I was too worried about you so I stayed. I might have slept every few hours" he explained and chuckled, but stopped suddenly. He looked at Lila worriedly, who's in tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her hand tight.

Lila sniffles and looked down her hands wincing. She felt much worse and looked away.

"Every touch from you hurts a lot" she explained.

As soon as she said that, Joe gently backed his hands off from hers. She clutched her chest and continued crying.

"I'm sorry, I'll call a nurse right away" Joe said.

"That's not what I meant!" Lila managed to shout that caught Joe's attention.

Lila is breathing hard again and made fists out of her hands. Her headache got worse and she felt frustrated and confused all at the same time. Joe looked at her intently, yet worried. She tried to look at him without any tears rolling down her cheeks, but she couldn't.

"I just couldn't understand everything that's happening!" Lila started. "I-I've said so many horrible things to you, I've always avoided you and yet you're still here by my side! It's like you're making me feel guilty!"

Joe shook his head and denied what Lila said. He sat at the side of the bed and olds Lila's cheeks. He never thought of revenging on Lila's imprudent attitude towards him. Not even for a second. Not even for a second. Joe tried to tilt Lila's head, but she wouldn't budge. She just kept on crying, feeling like the most stupid person in the entire world.

"Lila, listen to me" Joe demanded as gentle as possible, "I never wanted to make you feel guilty or something. I just really care about you, that's why. You might've wanted not to see me, but in my case it's different. I want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me as a lover, I'm still your best friend!"

Lila then hugged Joe tight and continued crying. Joe hugged her back and lets her cry until she's satisfied. He slowly cradled her back and forth while he pats Lila's back.

The storm turned into a drizzle, leaving the city wet. The atmosphere felt damp and sticky, but Lila couldn't feel it. All she feels is the warmth from Joe's hug. She stopped crying and her dreadful headache started to disappear because of Joe's cradling. She felt much better.

"Joe?" She called out softly.

"Hmm?" Joe answered, still cradling her.

"Do you feel the same towards me after all the mean things I've said to you?"

"If I didn't, I shouldn't have written to songs for you. Besides, you're a mess without me"

Lila smirked when she hears Joe's arrogance again. She missed that a lot and at some point, he was right. "You know, I never meant what I said to you"

"Which is?"

"That I- I don't love you"

Joe stopped cradling and looked down at her and Lila also looked at him. He looked through the young girl's soggy eyes brown eyes and moves aside strands of her that is are on her face. he touches Lila's left cheek gently and with passion. Lila, on the other hand, felt chills go up her spine. A strong feeling she had never felt before. Joe slowly tilts her head and Lila got nervous. She could see Joe's serious stare and his face coming towards her. She didn't do anything, but closed her eyes tight and waits for whatever is in store for her. Seconds later, she felt something warm pressed on her lips. It made her heart beat faster and her cheeks turned red. It felt good. Something she had never experienced before. It's a lot different from their last two kiss. She opened an eye and so Joe's face close to hers. His eyes are close and he's also blushing. This time, Lila didn't bother to stop Joe with what he's doing. She closed her eyes again and kissed him back, with her lips twitching into a smile. For her, it was something magical. She doesn't want it to end.

The next day, the morning is so beautiful and sunny. Selma and Milo went to the hospital to pick their daughter up. Lila is in the bathroom, changing her clothes. She wears a white long sleeved collared polo underneath a pink cotton vest then a pair of blue jeans and pink sneakers. She brushed her soft hazel brown hair and tied up her hair in a ponytail. And for the final touch, she brushed her bangs to the right side. She went out of the room and went in the elevator together with her parents. She's in between them and milo kissed her on the head.

"How's my precious little girl?" he asked with a smile.

Lila smiled back to her loving father, "I feel much better"

The elevator stopped at the first floor and they all went out. Milo and Selma is going to the cashier to pay and told Lila to wait at the lounge. Lila headed there and a guy came towards her. Someone very familiar.

"Joe" she said.

The guy is definitely Joe Jonas. He's wearing a black and white striped shirt with a collar, gray hoodie, a pair of black jeans and black sneakers. Everyone in the lounge is looking and talking about him.

"Are you feeling okay now, doggie?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah" Lila managed to say. She looked back at him with a squint. "You know what; I think I saw you in my dream"

"A dream?"

"Yeah, you were in my hospital room and then- you kissed me"

"Something like this?"

Joe holds Lila's cheeks with both hands and pressed his lips on hers. Lila is shock and so are all the people in the lounge who witnessed it. Joe lets go of her and grinned, "Was it something like that?"

"It wasn't a dream"

Joe chucked, "You got that right"

He hugged her tight and felt very happy. This moment will surely be shown on TV and he and Lila would be facing lots of questions. But, he doesn't need to worry about a thing when he's beside Lila.

The four of them left the hospital and the other two Jonas are outside and joins them. Nick is with violet and it looks like Marissa got hooked up with another Jonas. They went on their way to meet up with the other. It's like they're just about to start their London vacation. Everyone walked by pairs and Joe and Lila are the last. They weren't holding hands or some sort and Lila is still a little confused.

"So, are we like together now?" Lila asked softly without looking at him.

Joe looked down at her and shrugged, "I guess so" he said then remembered something.

The both of them stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Lila watched him curiously. Joe reached for something long and velvet from his pocket. It was blue and a gold ribbon is tied around it. He gave it to Lila with a shy smile. Lila took it and smiled, "What's this?"

"It's a late birthday present"

Lila giggled and went back to her gift. She pulled the gold ribbon and slowly opened the box. She gasped. It was a necklace with a lavender round pendant made from diamond. The one she saw on the jewelry store together with Marissa. Joe took it from her and wears it on Lila. He looked at her with a warm smile, "It looks good on you"

All of a sudden, Lila pulled him by the jacket and kissed him passionately. Not even caring if they're in public. Nick, violet, Marissa, and Kevin started shouting with what they saw and is glad that they ended up together. Milo, on the other hand, was about to faint. But, he has to accept that his baby girl is growing up.

They went back to their walk. Joe is minding his self when someone holds his hand. He saw that it was Lila. He looked straight ahead with a smirk and holds her hands with fingers in between.

It's official. Lila, in her entire life, is in her first relation.


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

EPILOGUE:

Lila's whole stay in London is pretty weird. She lost the love of her life, she got her friend back, her friend falls for her, she avoids her friend, she fought with her sister, and she ended up with her friend.

After their stay in London, it was the sad part: going home. The Williams and Jonas are already at the airport and as always, fans and paparazzo were everywhere. Nick said goodbye to his girlfriend and it'll be awhile until they see each other again. Gertrude smoothly taps Wendy on the shoulder and looked as proud as possible.

"Well, you weren't that bad" she said.

The both of them were quiet at first then suddenly; they burst into tears and hugged each other. They were the noisiest ones. Milo and Selma also said goodbye to Grammy and it really is hard to leave someone behind. But, the other Williams and violet promised to visit them in California as soon as possible. Lila and Joe ran to Grammy to say goodbye. Lila bent down and hugged her grandmother so tight.

"I'll miss you a lot, Grammy" she said.

Grammy just chuckled, "Me too, dear."

They let go of each other and Grammy looked at the new couple. "I was right after all"

Lila looks at her curiously and so did Joe. "What are you right about, Grammy?"

"That you'll end up with someone unexpected. You look very beautiful together. I hope I'll still be around when you two get married and have kids"

The two youngsters started to blush.

_Passengers of flight 011, please get ready. Passengers of flight 011, please get ready._ The announcement goes on and on and the Williams already said good bye to the others. Like before, Joe is sitting beside Lila again, but this time, they're in the middle of the plane. Joe turned to Lila with a grin, "Let me put your bag on the top" he said.

Lila gave her body bag without and hesitation and kisses him on the lips, "Thanks"

"No worries, cupcake"

The passengers sat on their seats already and puts on their seatbelts. As Joe was putting on his seatbelt, a guy beside him accidentally nudged him on the arm.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry" the guy said with a british accent.

Joe was about to tell him it's okay, but he suddenly smiled.

"Hey, you're the grandpa I was sitting with on the way here" Joe said.

Yeah, it was the old man who hears everything and Lila also saw him. The old man recognized them also.

"Oh, yes. You're that young man with the sandwich" the old man answered back.

"Are you going to see your children again?" Lila butted in.

"Yes. I'm actually with my wife, she's okay already"

The old man showed his wife and the old chubby woman smiled at them sweetly.

The plane is already up in the air and Joe is reading a magazine with an article about him and his love life entitled: Joe loves fan!

He reads the article when something heavy fell on his shoulder. He moved his eyes to the right and saw that Lila fell asleep. He giggled a bit and thought how cute she looks. He went back to his reading, but the old man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Joe asked.

"The last time we saw each other, I never really got the chance to meet your so-called _amazing_ girlfriend"

"Oh, you didn't" well, here. She's beside me"

The old man looked at the brown haired girl beside the young man. He squinted back at Joe, "Are you sure? You told me before that she isn't"

Joe puts the magazine on his lap then his arm around Lila. He looked at the old man confused yet with a smirk.

"Of course I am sure. This girl is the most beautiful and greatest girlfriend ever. The one and only"

The old man chuckled and pats him, "For some reason, I've known that already"

Lila sleeps peacefully with a smile. She's having a nice dream. By the time they land, she wants to see their dogs' raisin and peanut, go to the beach, hang out with family and spend lots of time with her boyfriend. She's really excited. Well, why wouldn't she be? It's her time to have a boyfriend and it's not just any guy. It the handsome, funny, sweet Joe Jonas.

So their stay in London wasn't all hat bad after all. Every story, of course, needs to end with a happily ever after.


End file.
